What's to Happen All Happened Before
by Disneylover95
Summary: My first story. Mary Poppins comes back to the Banks family and along the way they discover more about her magical life. I own nothing. Chapter 20 now up. Please Read and Review.
1. Return of Mary Poppins

**AN- I only own William Evans. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney. Please Read and Reveiw**

"I will NOT marry William Evans!" shouted a voice from inside the house. Mary had to smile to herself, Jane Banks surely seemed to be as stubborn as ever.

She heard more yelling from inside and then a crash followed by two children fighting over a toy. "Not now, children." Came Mrs. Banks' tired voice.

Figuring the poor woman could stand it no longer, Mary knocked on the door. She was pleasantly surprised when the red faced Mr. Banks answered the door.

"I received a letter, you needed a nanny." She said coming straight in, not bothering to introduce herself.

"Who's at the door? It's-" "Jane! She's back." "Told you, Michael" shrieked the eldest two children, running up to her. "Mary Poppins! Mary Poppins! Mary Poppins!" They said excitedly. They were soon joined by the youngest three: John and Barbara, the twins, and little Annabelle. The three were enchanted with the wonderful tales their older siblings had told them of this magical woman.

"Children! Stop dancing about me. I am NOT a maypole. Now Michael, close your mouth, we are not codfish." Mary Poppins instructed to the boy who stared mouth agape at her.

"You're back? But we never sent you a letter?" Mrs. Banks asked, as her oldest two grinned eagerly.

"We did, Mother. We sent the exact same letter as last time, as well. We did not want to risk getting anyone else." Jane said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I-I really wish to stay and chat, but I must be going… The Hospital…" Mrs. Banks said already reaching for her coat.

"Then go, Mother" Jane snapped. Mary Poppins gave her a stern look, but Jane ignored her nanny. Mr. Banks also had to head to work, leaving Mary alone with the five children and the servants.

"Mary Poppins, you haven't changed at all since you left!" Michael said amazed. If there was any doubt that she was magical, it was gone now.

Even though it had been ten years since she had left, Mary was quite happy to see the children again. Jane had grown into a beautiful young lady, at seventeen, and sixteen year old Michael seemed as polite as ever. But they hadn't learned their lessons, which was part of the reason Miss Mary Poppins was here. She followed Jane to the nursery and put her bag down but only got her measuring stick out.

"Now, come here to be measured. You first, Jane." Mary commanded despite the girl's grumbling. She never left until the children were practically perfect, but it seemed these children did not learn her lessons. Jane's measurement read that she was stubborn and prone to temper tantrums. Michael was lacking ambition. Seven year old, Barbara was prone to tell wild tales, tattling, but also egging others on, while her twin brother, John, was loud and unruly, nearly always in trouble. Five year old Annabelle was spoilt and would listen to no one.

"What about you? Why do we gotta be measured and not you?" John said to Mary.

"Quite right, let's see, hold this end. And it says-"

"Practically perfect in every way!" Jane and Michael interrupted.

"Do not interrupt. It's quite rude, but yes. I am practically perfect in every way. " Mary scolded.

"Sorry." Both of them sounded pretty apologetic. Mary smiled.

"Now, please tell me why I am standing here in front of you today?" She questioned.

"It was nice for a while, after you left. Michael and I were behaving as you taught us, but then Father got promoted and Mother paid more attention to her causes than to us. Plus, the twins are little monsters." Jane began.

"Are not!" both shouted indignantly. "But what about you and William?"

"I don't wish to marry William. I want to go to school. Mother even fought for women's rights, but won't let her own daughter have a say" Mary didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything against her employers.

Eager for a distraction, Mary saw the window. Looking out the nursery window, one could see it was a lovely day.

"Lovely enough for an outing." Mary said absentmindedly. "Perhaps even the screevers might be out"

"Bert!" Michael cried happily. "You really think so? He's our sweep, now. He was here just last week…" as he trailed off, Mary could tell just how much Bert Alfred meant to these children, and how much Michael idolized him.

"Now, if you all behave yourselves we will go down to the park." She said quickly, cutting him off.

"Oh yes, please. May we go?" all the children said eagerly.

"All right troops, fall in." she led them as though she was a drill sergeant all the way to the park.


	2. Adventures with Bert (Plus a Bombshell)

**AN- All characters (and songs)are owned by Disney, except William Evans. **

Mary led the children to the park. "Hurry up, John, no dawdling. Spit Spot." Once they arrived at a sunny spot by the pavement. She smiled. It was a bit windy today, as was all the days she arrives, but it was very nice.

She stopped as she saw her favorite screever hard at work. He was humming _Chim Chiminy_. "Hello, Bert!" Michael said quickly, running up towards him. At his heels, were the rest of his siblings.

" 'ello, children. 'ow 'ave you been?" He grinned. He looked to be happier to see them then they were to see him, if that were possible. He didn't look up, but they watched, amazed. Even Mary stepped closer. She loved to watch him draw, even after all this time. "Ain't time for anover sweepin' "he said, "I woulda remembered." The Bankses responded by laughing. Mary couldn't help but join in.

"Why, if it ain't Miss Mary Poppins!" Bert bowed deeply. He was grinning as though his favorite person had just dropped by for a visit, and she knew in fact that they had.

"Bert, really. You mustn't make such a spectacle of yourself." She scolded, but he grinned at her with the goofy grin, she stopped. "What are you drawing today?"

"Just some o' me best work." He answered, focusing again on his chalk. "What brings you here today, Miss Mary?" he was being polite as he always was in public.

"The winds of course" Michael answered for Mary and the screever laughed.

"O' course." Bert agreed. "So I 'ear yous been bad?"

"Well… umm… not bad, just not good." He retorted and again Bert laughed.

"An' Miss Jane Banks, I 'ear you don't want no 'usband?" She frowned.

"Mother says—"

"Enough! All you do anymore is argue. You never wanna play anymore" Annabel yelled annoyed at Jane.

"Silence, both of you. Or we will go home this instant." Mary threatened.

"Let 'em 'ave their fun, Mary. They's only playin'." Bert told her. She frowned, but didn't say anything. She'd never argue in front of her charges.

"What else do you do 'sides being a chimney sweep, and a drawer, and a kite and balloon seller, and a-" Barbara asked.

"Well, I worked in a bank, once." He said not looking up from his artwork. This one was a forest scene with a cabin.

"You? In a bank? Father works in a bank." John said.

"Yes'm. But I did, too. Long time ago. Jane, hand me that orange one." He said without looking up. As he added a campfire, the children all looked to each other.

"What happened? Were you sacked?" Michael asked quickly before anyone else could say anything.

"Sacked? I ain't never sacked. I quit." Bert said, continuing instead to focus on his drawing.

"Why?" All five of the children asked at once.

That was when he looked up at Jane and Michael Banks. "Didn't want to work in a bank no more. Didn't like being caged. Didn't wanna be surrounded by all that cold, heartless money no more."

"Where'd you work in a bank?" Jane asked, intrigued.

Bert frowned "Switzerland... o' was it Germany?" he looked up towards the clouds as though they could help him. "Maybe Ireland? No matter. 'Twas a long time ago. But I know all yous didn't come 'ere to ask 'bout me previous employment…." He stopped as he saw Mary shake her head. Not on her first day back, not on her first day back. Ignoring her he continued "Are you goin' on an adventure o' a outing?"

"Bert." The warning in her voice was very evident to him, the children… not so much.

"Yes'm?" he grinned with that foolish smile and tried again. "Where you wanna go today? You ever been to the circus, Annabel?" he already started acting out the high wire routine, making everyone smile.

"Father promised we'd go… but he's too busy" She told him. Bert frowned.

"How about a Jolly Holiday?" Jane said grinning.

"Not today. The fair's closed." He murmured seeing the look Mary was giving him. "But we can go to the Green Hills, instead." He gestured to another drawing. "I think that there be music in them green hills, don't you, Miss Mary?" he looked right at her and laughed. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Honestly, Bert… There is no such thing as singing hills. Preposterous."

"What about magic? Jane said there's magic?" Barbara asked the two adults.

"No such thing as magic." Bert said quickly, not looking at Mary.

"But!"

"No buts, goats butt. Children do not." Mary said slightly annoyed that Bert was encouraging this.

"I thought you said she'd take us inside the pictures." John complained.

Bert caught Mary's eye. "Ain't nobody around" She shook her head.

""What about the beach? Or the zoo? Oh, please may we go to the zoo?" begged Annabel. Absolutely not. Mary did not want to deal with all of those animals bringing the children here today, wasn't such a good idea…

"Or this one instead." Bert said bending down next to the cabin again. "Sure looks real nice."

"Oh, please, yes. That one. May we go there? Please, please, please? Please, Mary Poppins? We promise to listen to you always, and never ever forget a lesson ever ever again" Jane and Michael cried.

"Pie crust promise, easily made, easily broken." She answered.

"I'll take you there, then." Bert said smirking at their magical nanny.

"Don't you dare-"

"Just a hop, skip, and jump, right?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Nope, just be patient. Now, all hold 'ands. Yes, pretend you like your sisters, John." Bert said moving his hands up.

He was just about to move them down when Mary cried out, "Bert Alfred!"

"Yes, Miss Mary Poppins?" He asked slightly teasing. "Ain't nobody around…"

"Bert, I said no." she said and he knelt to the ground and continued drawing.

"As you wish." But she could still see the hurt in his eyes.

She sighed. "Oh, alright." Suddenly she was surrounded by six eager faces. Even though she trusted Bert with her life and the lives of her charges, she still looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Now all hold hands, yes even you, john. Michael, stand up straight. Honestly, don't you ever learn…" She stopped herself when she realized they were trying. Lessons may not sink in the first time, but they were trying. It wasn't also just Michael and Jane Banks who were misbehaving this time; it was the three others, as well.

She blinked and they were transported. After the three girls showed extreme pleasure over their dresses, Bert whispered in Mary's ear "You look beautiful." Stressing the word, to please her vain nature. He started humming something suspiciously like _Jolly Holiday_.

"So not that we are 'ere, please Miss Jane, tell me more of this William." Bert said

She turned pink. "You've heard my arguments with Mother?"

" 'tis loud, even inside a chimney."

The ground became instantly fascinating to the seventeen year old. "Mother wants me to marry him. I wish to go to school."

"And you can't do both?" Mary asked.

"Father says I'll spend my days mooning over boys."

"Why does he want you to marry William?" Bert asked.

" 'Cause he's rich..." Annabel started.

"And handsome…" continued Barbara, ignoring the look from her eldest sister she continued on with all of William Evans' qualities.

"And finally, he's important. He works at the bank with Father." Finished Annabel. "Well he works at the same bank as father, not with Father, yet. But when they get married I heard Father and Mr. Dawes talking and –"

"Annabel, eavesdropping is very rude." Mary Poppins told the young girl.

"I tried to tell Mother and Father that I do _**not**_ want to marry Wiiliam Evans." Jane said stubbornly. "Mother said if I don't want to get married then I can become a governess. I don't want to be surrounded by all those children."

"You have four siblings, Jane." Mary Poppins said kindly.

"But they are family. If I were to be a governess, I'd have to take care of strangers' children."

The families you nanny for always become family. Mary thought, but didn't dare say aloud. Leaving was always difficult and by admitting she loved them all as though they were her own children, she'd never be able to help another family. Burt noticed the melancholy look on Mary's face and began humming again. When she shot him a look, he began singing instead. "Oh, It's a jolly holiday with Mary…" Mary gave him a very stern look before he could sing the next line. "Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Jane and Michael." He picked up Annabel as he continued "Oh, it's a jolly holiday with John and Barbara. Oh, it's a jolly holiday with little Annabel." They were all laughing now. Mary was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert" Mary sang as he grinned, triumphatly.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Barabara wanted them to kiss, but Mary glanced over and saw the children staring. She couldn't let them see her and Bert, not like this, not here. She quickly turned away. She took each of the twins by a hand and started dancing as Bert 'danced' with Annabel. All seven of them continued to sing their song.

After they finished a few more rounds of their song, Mary noticed Jane seemed incredibly happy. She felt relieved that the girl was no longer thinking about how much she didn't want to get married.

" 'zcuse me, miss would you like anything to drink? We have Raspberry Ice tea?" a voice said stepping near the campfire, towards Mary.

"A penguin!" Michael said grinning.

"Everything's better with penguins, Michael." Bert joked. "Besides they are the best waiters around. Huh, Miss Mary?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him, then to the penguin. She ordered the food, the kind she and Bert always have, even after all this time.

As they finished eating, Bert tried the topic of school again. He knew better than to mention William, so asked what Jane wanted to study. "I'm not sure." She admitted. "But if Mother and Father have their way, I won't need to decide." The penguins knew when storms were brewing, and decided to head inside the shed where they wouldn't partake in the rude habit of eavesdropping. "Oh, why must I get married? I don't want to. I'd rather be like you Mary Poppins."

Mary responded involuntarily "I am married."


	3. Mary Poppins Married?

**AN- Walt Disney owns all things.**

Mary responded involuntarily "I am married."

As soon as she realized what she said, Mary froze. All five children stared at her. Bert wouldn't meet her eyes. She wishes she could take it back, but even magic can't make said words unsaid. After all this time, she's been a nanny, Mary has never said something like this. She's never revealed her greatest secret.

"Married? But I thought…" Barbara said looking to her older siblings. "You said—"

"We didn't know!" Jane snapped, but then she softened when she saw the look on her sister's face. "Is that what you do on your days? Spend them with your husband?" It isn't right to lie, Mary chanted in her head.

"Sometimes." She answers honestly enough.

"What else do you do? Do you spend them with the bird woman" Michael asked grinning.

"Let's let Miss Mary Poppins have a little mystery to 'erself" Bert says quickly and Mary smiles at him gratefully, but it goes unnoticed by the children. Mary hopes they can just drop this, until the younger children forget it because something else catches their attention.

"You never mentioned him before? Is he a new husband?" Jane asked. She realizes this is still too new; they are too excited by it.

"We've been married nearly one hundred years." No doubt in any of their minds, the children's nanny was indeed very magical.

"Is he nice?" Annabel asks.

Mary nods, not trusting herself to speak of his praises. "What's he like?" Jane asks. "If you're practically perfect? Is he practically perfect or…"

"Perfectly idiotic." Mary responds.

"Perfectly?" Bert whispers so the children don't hear.

"Idiotic" she repeats more firmly, trying to hide her smile.

"Miss Mary, you 'ave told me, he is very much like a child." That got their attention again.

"Incredibly so. He is so very much like a child." Perhaps that is one of the reasons she loves him, he reminds her of her charges when she isn't nannying.

"Does your husband travel with you when you nanny?"

"Of course, John. Why wouldn't he?" Michael said.

"And you've been married one hundred years?" Nearly one hundred years "That's barely older than that man at the bank." Michael joked.

"Michael do not speak ill of the dead." Bert warned, but he was trying not to smile.

"But it was happy. He died 'cause of your joke."

"That is enough of that." Mary scolded, feeling better now that she was gaining control of the situation again, just to lose it again.

"Won't your husband be mad? Michael said you and Bert dance together on the roof sometimes—" Barbara asked innocently. "What?" she whines as she receives glares from her older siblings and the look of shock on Bert's and Mary's faces.

Bert starts "No. He husband doesn't mind me, because I'm—"

"An old friend." Mary finishes quickly. She knew he wasn't going to say anything more than that, but still Mary wanted nothing more than for this adventure to be over.

Bert can see Mary really doesn't want to talk about her husband any longer. Knowing the children won't stop asking questions until the fire dies out, with a slight flick of his wrist the fire burns out.

"Time to go." Bert says amid protests from the children. "Say thank you to the Penguins."

Everyone, Mary Poppins included, thanks the penguins who bow in response.

"Everyone stay close, now." Mary said as she brought them back to the park. It was nearly sunset and Mary worried Mr. or Mrs. Banks might be home and notice that the children weren't.

"Do we have to go home?" Whined Anabel.

"If you don't leave the park, monsters will come after you." Bert said looking at the girl, trying to be helpful.

"Bert! Such nonsense." Mary said. "Come along, now. Your father expects you to be washed, fed, and ready for bed."

"But there are no monsters, rights?"

"O' course not. Ain't no monsters, anywhere." Bert said quickly, seeing how scared she was.

"Promise?"

"I do."

"And you, Mary Poppins?"

"Monsters do not exist." Was all the nanny said. She took Annabel by her hand though.

On the walk home, John asks "He's been over to sweep the chimney lots of times, why didn't you say he was magical?" Jane and Michael shrugged.

"Never really thought about it much. I mean he always had the right job when we needed him, but we were young. About your age. We never saw him do magic, so he didn't seem all that magical before."

Since they'd had more than their fill of campfire foods, Mary got the younger children ready for bed. "I don't wanna go to bed. I'm too excited over the magic." Annabel said quickly

"Magic does not exist." Mary told her, rather sternly. It was much easier to be the stern nanny in her white nursery apron.

"Yes, it does. Bert put out the campfire with just his wrist. You took us into a drawing." Agreed Barbara.

"Nonsense. How on earth could I get you into a chalk drawing?" Mary asked. Jane and Michael exchanged knowing looks.

"But you're married. You've been married almost a hundred years. You told us." John told her.

"How could someone live that long?" She continued denying that magic was in fact real. She would never say it was real, because that would be a secret against the parents. It could undermine the authority of the children's parents if children and she have secrets together. They may go on adventures while parents are busy, but play time must come to an end. Children need to learn that.

"Now, it is time for bed. Good night, John. Good night Barbara. Good night Annabel." She waited until they were asleep before stepping outside the nursery and closing the door. She had already unpacked her things, much to the children's fascination. They had 'tidied up' the nursery before going to the park.

She knew Jane and Michael would still be awake since they were nearly grown. It was their questions, she feared more.

"You love your husband." It wasn't a question, but Mary answered Jane as though it were."I don't know if I want to get married. I wouldn't make a good wife. I don't want to marry William… he's too perfect."

"Mary Poppins is practically perfect, and you love her." Michael retorted.

"Practically perfect, and thinking you are perfect are two completely different things." Jane said.

"Why do you always deny that magic doesn't exist? I mean we've seen it" Michael asked Mary Poppins. They were now in the hallway that connected both of their rooms.

"The very idea of magic? How foolish" was Mary's reply.

Michael then left to go to bed, saying he was tired.

"Why were so angry with Bert today?" Jane asked.

"Why don't you tell me why I am here. Besides the fact that you and Michael did not learn my lessons." Mary asked instead, ignoring the question.

"My siblings are little monsters. They torment all the other nannies my parents hire. I thought, maybe by writing to you, you would help them not to be so horrible. Also, to help with my parents. After you last left, things were so wonderful. Mother and Father always had time for us. But then Father got promoted at the bank and kept working harder than ever. Mother… she just kept working on new Causes. First the war, now the hospitals with the flu... I know we are lucky to have such good health, I just wish…. We are her family. Doesn't she care about us?"

"Your mother cares a great deal for you." Mary said calmly.

"You said your husband is idiotic? But also that he loves children very much."

"That he does. He loves them and wants nothing more than to help them." Just like I do. She spoke highly of his praises. Jane grinned wickedly. "If you are planning something, tell me what it is. Plotting is unbecoming of a lady."

"That's why you became a nanny? You love children as much as your husband. Oh, don't deny it Mary Poppins. Why else would you continue to be a nanny if you didn't?"

"You should be asleep. Everyone else in your house is asleep."

"You're not." Jane grinned.

"Neither are you. Now, bed." Mary said sternly. After the day's events, she wanted nothing more than time alone.

"Your husband-?" Jane asked again, but trailing off. Mary said nothing. "What was he like before? Before you got married?"

"Much of the same." Mary said, seeing where the questions were heading now. Less of Mary's husband and more towards William, under the guise of Mary's husband..

"Is he rich?" Jane asked.

"Incredibly so. Now bed." She knew that wasn't the richness, the girl was asking about, but it was incredibly late.

Suddenly Jane practically jumped out of her skin. Mary jumped a bit in alarm, but stayed silent. "I know who your husband is. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'd think I'd know my own husband." Jane rolled her eyes. "One musn't make faces, Jane." Mary corrected.

"Why didn't you tell us before that you were married?" She knew this question was coming, but it didn't make it any easier to answer.

"I can't be both a wife and a nanny at once." Mary replied, giving the same answer, she'd given long ago to her husband.

"But you have been for one hundred years." Jane retorted.

"Almost one hundred." Mary corrected.

"My parents say they fight because they have been married a long time. They've only been married a fraction of the time you have. Do you fight with your husband?"

More arguing, really. "Everyone fights." Was all she said.

Finally when she could stand it no longer the girl burst up and shouted. "Bert!" Jane cried. "Bert's your husband! Isn't he?" Mary couldn't help but smile. "He is! Bert's your husband. You're his wife! You and Bert are married!"

"That is the definition of marriage." Mary said tiredly.

"Bert and Mary Poppins are married!" came a voice among the shadows.

"Michael. Eavesdropping is very rude." Mary said speaking strictly.

"Oh, can you believe it Jane? They've been married almost one hundred years." Michael said grinning.

Jane continued. "I know it's almost indescribable but—"

"It's not!" They both shouted at the same time. "This is the very definition of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" They were laughing. Mary smiled, but she quickly realized how loud they were being.

"You're parents and John, Barbara, and Annabel are asleep. It is time for bed for you both." This time Mary was not going to back down.

"Okay, okay." Michael said going to his room, for real this time. They heard his door close and Mary smiled to herself.

"So you are Bert are married…" Jane said grinning again.

"Nope, to bed with you." Mary said seeing right through her little plan.

"I just have one more thing. Then I will go to bed. I promise." Jane said. One more question couldn't hurt. Mary nodded. "I'm really happy for you Mary Poppins." Mary smiled.

"Goodnight, Jane." Mary said as the girl yawned. It was almost midnight; they had been talking for quite a while.

"G'night, Mary Poppins." Once she was satisfied that the girl was indeed asleep, Mary went down into the sitting room to read.

**AN (Again)- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like this story. The next chapter is called "Midnight Chats with Chimney Sweeps". **


	4. Midnight Chats with Chimney Sweeps

**AN- Mary and Bert are not mine. **

Mary was in the middle of reading when all of the sudden she heard, "Good Evening, Miss Mary." She jumped and with that Bert came out of the chimney grinning at her, with his goofy grin.

"Bert! What are you doing here? You scared me."

"My heartiest apologies, Miss Mary. What are you reading?" She softened a moment before realizing he had just climbed down the Banks' chimney in the middle of the night.

"You shouldn't be here." It was the first time he had ever come to see her in the middle of the night when her bosses did not know he was over.

"I'm just sweepin' the chimney, Miss."

"It's after midnight, Bert."

"I didn't get to it today. Was having too much fun in Fairyland."

"I am sorry for that—" He held up a hand for silence.

" 'tis my own fault. I should have left before. Is everyone asleep?"

"Yes and you should not be sweeping the chimney at this hour. It is after midnight. What if somebody wakes up because they hear you?"

"Don't worry, Miss Mary. I charmed me tools so that they'll be silent. Only'll last until sun-up, though." He stepped closer to her. She smiled.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble, Bert—"

"Oh, don't worry about me. Sweeps are the luckiest guys you'll ever meet." She smiled. "They asked about us, didn't they?"

She nodded. "Jane and Michael know…"

"What'd they say?" He asked, intrigued.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." They laughed. He was grinning like a crazy person.

There were mere inches between them. "So I take it they approve of me for you?" He teased playfully pulling at her hair.

"Michael practically worships the ground you walk on, Bert." He grinned at that. "You really should not be here."

"Did they like the drawing?"

"Very much, Barbara and John keep asking when they can go back. You weren't actually going to take them there would you?"

"Perhaps." He grinned mischievously. "But you're better at it than I am. I always make us dizzy." He slipped his hand into hers. "When's your next Day Off?"

"Not for a while." She sighed, thinking about the bird woman. It has been a few months since Mary visited her. "She didn't remember me." He kissed her.

"Miss Mary, her magic is failing. All she knows is the birds need food. When I last talked with her, she told me all about each and every bird. I paid my tuppence to feed them—"

"You needn't pay."

"She doesn't remember the people any longer, only the birds. I talked with her about you. I told her how wonderful you were. Practically perfect." He teased.

"Mothers shouldn't forget their children…"

"Neither should Fathers. A lesson Mr. and Mrs. Banks need to learn again." He said putting his arm around her. He looked at her, grinning as much as so many of her charges before she'd find a toy snake in her hat. "Miss, Mary. Would you please dance with your husband?" he said taking her hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you have a chimney to sweep? In addition to all the others you didn't do today?"

"Nope. Just this one."

"Then get to it then."

"Oh, but Miss Mary, don't you want the company of a Chimney Sweep?"

She frowned. "The children have told me they watch you as you work. You do not let the near the chimney with you, do you?"

He look scandalized that she would even ask such a question. "Never. Not since the first time. Chimneys be dangerous places for children"

She was pleased about that. "Why did you tell them you worked in a bank?" She knew he didn't like that job, and would always complain of the people who came to him, when he was a banker.

"That is enough questions, now. Miss Mary." He said in his best 'I'm the nanny and you are just a child voice', the one she mastered long ago, but he never could get the hang of it. She laughed.

"Bert Alfred, you are perfectly…."

"Idiotic?" he finished with that goofy grin she'd fallen in love with a lifetime ago.

"Perfect" she said before kissing him.

"Indubitably." That was when realized all the soot he had brought down with him. She realized his face was covered in black smudges. He saw her concern and added "You look positively filthy, Miss Mary. You have soot all over your face." He mock-scolded.

It was very late now, nearly three. "What are you going to do with them tomorrow?"

"Perhaps a picnic? Or perhaps we make gingerbread cookies."

"The very best kind." He agreed.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I've got a wedding tomorrow, but perhaps, I'll have James take my place. I never understood why, I'm always being invited to weddings."

"You know as well as I do that they think it'll bring good luck into the marriage to have a sweep at weddings. Besides, you are always good luck, Bert." He grinned.

" 'ow was your first day? They gonna give you trouble?"

"Annabel and the twins will, I'm sure. But Jane and Michael know how I am, they'll have their siblings behave."

"And the parents?" She shrugged. " 'ope the winds don't change for a while, I like it 'ere. London's nice."

"You know I can't control that. But I know it will take quite a while for the winds to change."

"These kids love you, Miss Mary. They asked about you all the time. I just told 'em you were off nannying somewhere. They asked if it were in London, and I told 'em perhaps. Now don't look at me like that, Miss Mary, 'twasn't a lie."

"I know, I just wish they hadn't asked. I missed them terribly, but I do with all my children."

"Come with me to the roof, Miss Mary. The stars are out, and they are awful pretty. Not near as pretty as you, though." She blushed. "I'm nearly through with sweepin' and we have about an hour from sun rise."

"Not tonight, Bert, perhaps tomorrow?"

"Invitin' me over? Ain't that against the masters' rules or something?" he stood up grinnig. "Go fly a kite, Miss Mary!"

"Pardon?" she asked taken aback.

"Take the children to fly kites. I know a kite seller who has some lonely kites that need to be sold…"

"Enough, Bert. Mrs. Banks asked me to take the children into town. Besides don't you have sweeping to do tomorrow?"

"The work of a sweeper is never done, Miss Mary, same as a nanny." He said tipping his hat.

"You really should be going." She said although she really didn't him to. "The servants will be up soon to make breakfast. I do not think it pertinent that they have to set an extra place for the chimney sweep."

He nodded. Grinning he kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, Miss Mary."

"Bye Bert!" she called as he disappeared up the Chimney. Mary went over to the mirror to try to get off as much soot as she could, before the maids woke up.

**An- I hope you like this chapter. I will have many more Bert/Mary moments in the coming chapters.**


	5. Gingerbread and Chimney Sweeps

**AN- Only James is mine. Everyone else is Disney's. Please Read and Review **

"What are we going to do today?" Michael asked eagerly the next morning, once he saw his parents leave.

"First, we are to visit The Corry Family Gingerbread Shop so we can bake our own cookies. Then we are to run some errands for your Mum." Mary Poppins said. "Jane, did you grab that list your mother left?"

When she nodded, Mary led the five into town. They completed the errands for Mrs. Banks quickly, so there would be more time in the Gingerbread Shop.

"Good morning, Miss Corry." Mary Poppins says as they enter the shop. The woman behind the counter smiled up at Mary Poppins. Mary knew she couldn't remember her because even though she and Bert used to frequent this shop, the girls had been young then.

"What can I get for you today?" Annie Corry asks the Banks children because she is more familiar with them.

"We are going to make Gingerbread cookies." The twins say excitedly. She smiles again and helps Mary find the things they'll need.

As Annabel takes Jane to show her some sweets she wants, Barbara points to the front window. "Look! All the Chimney Sweeps, it looks like they're dancing! Why?"

"You won't find anyone luckier than a sweep." Michael said grinning as one of them notices the six and points them out to the one in front, the one leading the 'parade'. Soon the shop is filled with many men with old clothing with soot, and a smile, on each of their faces.

"Good Afternoon, Mary Poppins." Bert says grinning, tipping his hat. "Good afternoon, Mary Poppins!" the rest of the sweeps chorus. Bert comes right up to them. "Did you finish your book, Miss Mary?" Bert teases as the children and other sweeps wander around the tiny shop. "Miss Corry. Your mother made the best gingerbread in all of England." Bert says happily, turning to face Annie Corry.

"Did you finish up your sweeping from yesterday?" Mary asks him. She smiles when he nods. They are alone again, but they act no more than friends for fear of being overhead by one of the children. Over the years, they both have gotten very good at hiding their marriage; that they are simply friends, but some days it seemed harder to hide than others.

He grins. "It was funny, Miss Mary. Today Tom found a family of squirrels in the Lancaster Chimney. 'e was so surprised. Nearly jumped outa 'is skin. I laughed and so did all the others. The Mr. and Mrs. weren't too pleased, but the children thought it to be game, strictly for their entertainment. I took 'em outside and put the squirrels in a tree. Told 'em not to live in anymore chimneys, or else they could be all burnt to a crisp."

"They weren't hurt, were they?" The concern evident on her face.

"Not at all, Miss Mary. They were so surprised when I started talkin' to 'em, very pleasant conversationalists, they were." He grinned.

"And the Lancaster children? They are doing well, I hope." She had left them nearly three years ago.

"They ask about you. All your charges always do. Told 'em, I didn't know where you were nannying, but I bet it was somewhere nice." Upon seeing the look she gave he smiled "no, no. 'twasn't a lie. London is quite nice. They miss you. They ask when you come back. I just tell 'em, you're very busy and perhaps someday they might see you in the park." That seemed to satisfy her.

"Did Tom recover from his fright?"

" 'e claimed I did it. Nope, I just took 'em out o' the chimney. They'd been living there a long time. The chimney was an utter mess. As though it hadn't been cleaned out in months when it really needed a good cleaning."

Across the shop, Jae was looking for her youngest sibling. "Oh, Annabel, get back here. Where did you go?" Jane said annoyed that she kept hiding. "This isn't a game. Honestly, where could she be?"

"Perhaps, I can help?" a young sweep asked. His face dirty with soot, but Jane could see he looked about twenty.

"I am perfectly capable of finding my own sister. Thank you very much." She said stubbornly.

"O' course, miss." The sweep nodded. "Just thought, I'd point out she is right over there." He pointed toward the barrel of cinnamon sticks, where Jane saw a pair of feet sticking out.

"Annabel. Come here this instant. You will be in so much trouble when we get home. I have half a mind to punish you here and now." Jane scolded.

Ignoring her sister, Annabel grinned and looked up towards the sweeper who found her. "What's your name?"

"I'm James. Who are you?" He said getting down to her level.

"Annabel." She giggled.

"Quite lovely to meet you." he shook her hand "Aww, don't be mad, miss. The only reason, I found her was only a bit o' sweeper's luck." He grinned, seeing the frown on Jane's face.

"Oh, that's just Jane. She's upset 'cuz I ran off." Annabel said. James nodded.

"You're a sweep, then?" Jane asked James.

He nodded. "Yes'm." He grinned seeing Bert talking with the woman in red coat. They both seemed real happy. Her back was to James, and he shook off the memory. _She_ couldn't be _here_. Bert was just friendly with everyone. _She_ couldn't be this woman. _She_ was long gone.

He laughed when he saw Bert acting out the 'Great Squirrel Rescue'. "What's going on?" Tom asked coming up to the three of them with two other children following close behind.

"Bert's just acting out his daring rescue to impress a lady. Probably talking about how scared you was." Henry, another sweeper, told them.

They watched their friend and the lady laugh. James didn't say anything, it couldn't be.

Just then, the woman must have realized the time. "If we want to have time to bake cookies before your parents get home, we must be going this instant." She said.

"Bye James!" Annabel called as she scampered off towards the woman.

"It was lovely to meet you, Miss Jane." James said shaking her hand. "Just a bit o' sweeper's luck, figured you could use it with Annabel and the others."

She blushed, slightly before saying her good bye to him. Bert whistled to get all the sweeps' attention. As they all left, the children heard snippets of a family of squirrels, and then an army of raccoons and each time there were more and larger creatures inside the chimney. Bert was laughing as they said how he conquered the beasts, kindly and professionally.

Mary was trying not to laugh at the wild tales, as Bert tried to get his friends to stop exaggerating. As soon as they were out of earshot, she knew some of the men would tease him about his wife, 'the wonderful Mary Poppins'. At least that is what Bert told her, since they know about their marriage, while none of her charges do, except for the Jane and Michael.

As Mary Poppins and the five children were leaving with their groceries and things needed to make Gingerbread cookies, Barbara asked Jane about the man she was talking, too. She brushed it off, saying he just helped her find Annabel. Then John added that she was to be married to William, starting another argument amongst them all. Mary quieted them all down when she asked Barbara what she thought of the dancing Sweepers in the store.

"Not quite dancing on the roof, but it was sure fun." Michael grinned, "When can we go on another night-time adventure, Mary Poppins?"

"Practically perfect people do not permit other people to partake in such perilous pastimes, Michael." Mary responded as they made their way inside.

The children had lots of fun, baking the cookies. Mary permitted each of them to one cookie by the time they were done and Mrs. Banks arrived home bringing some adverts of bridal gowns for Jane. Annabel wanted to save some for Bert, but Mary assured her, he would rather they enjoy them with their parents after dinner.


	6. The Rooftops of London

**AN- All characters are owned by Disney. **

"Mary Poppins? May I speak with you?" Jane asked after John, Barbara, and Annabel were asleep.

"Yes, no dawdling in the doorway, Jane. Do get to bed at a reasonable hour tonight." She said, not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?" Jane asked stepping into the room. Mary put her book down, and turned to the girl. "Thank you for helping us bake gingerbread cookies today. I know the twins loved it." Mary nodded. "What was Bert talking to you about today? It must have been something funny the way he was going on and on and on and—"

"Like you are currently doing?" The nanny asked not unkindly.

"Sorry. Were there really fifteen raccoons in that chimney?"

Mary smiled at the thought of her friends. "The sweepers are prone to great exaggerations. There was only a family of five squirrels. Nothing more."

"You're lucky. You love Bert. I mean that is obvious, one only has to look at you two to see it. I see the way he was looking at you and you were looking at him. You both are utterly in love." Mary didn't really understand the girl's train of thought, but nodded anyway. "I wish my parents still looked at each other that way. I hope my future husband will look at me that way, whoever he is." Now she understood.

"It is a bit different with Bert and I, Jane. You know that." The girl nodded.

"I know he's magical, but why didn't he do anything with it before? Why doesn't he use it like you do?"

"He does, just not with sweeping; sometimes magic has its challenges." Mary said, running a brush through her hair. "I use it to help my charges."

"Like cleaning nurseries?" Mary nodded. "Can he get people into pictures?"

"He can, but he prefers if I do it." She prefers it if she does it, too. They'll end up less dizzy, and are more likely to not end up on gazebos.

"Magic helps him be in the right place at the right time." Jane said. Mary opened her mouth to protest the existence of magic but closed it again. "Why do you pretend like it doesn't exist? We go on crazy adventures and then… it's like they never happened?"

"You should be in bed." Mary said, even though she knew it was much too early.

"It's only 7:03 and I'm nearly an adult." Jane protested. "Why did you leave? I know why you came back, but why did you leave?" Mary didn't answer. She knew Jane would never allow her to answer you were both 'practically perfect'. "Okay, fine. How long are you going to stay?"

"Until the wind changes." It was her customary answer, one she gave to everyone. Even to Bert when he asked how long they were staying.

"What does that mean?" the girl cried out. Jane was tired of all the riddles and guessing. Just once she wanted a straight answer from Mary Poppins.

"I never explain anything." Mary said, but she saw the look of the girl's face and she added, "Until you don't need me anymore."

"We will always need you, Mary Poppins." All of my charges say that, but they don't, they'll get on without me. They always do. "We needed you and that is why you came back. Mother and Father got distracted and the twins are horrid."

"They just need some manners." Mary said speaking calmly and detached. Jane frowned, Mary could tell she wanted to say more, but dropped it. "Where is Michael?"

"Probably reading in his room." Jane shrugged and Mary smiled.

"Who was that young man you were talking to this afternoon?" Mary asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Oh…uh, James…. He was James." She said by way of explanation. "He's a chimney sweep."

"And what were you discussing with James the Chimney Sweep?" Mary pressed.

Jane feigned outrage. "That is between him and I. Nobody else." She realized how much she sounded like Mary Poppins and grinned. "He was helping me find Annabel."

"She was lost?"

Jane shook her head. "Not lost, just hiding." After a moment she mumbled "Stupid sweepers' luck." Mary laughed, but turned quickly when she heard tapping at the window. Bert was standing on the edge of a tree branch smiling while throwing little pebbles towards them.

"What are you doing? Get in here before you break your neck." Mary said opening the window.

"C'mon, Miss Mary. You know I won't fall." Bert said eyes sparkling.

"Bert! Come in. Come in." Jane said quickly seeing him climbing in the window. Mary scolded him quietly for the pebbles thrown at windows. Claiming it rude. Bert laughed.

"Blimey, Mary. Can't come in through the chinney and not through the windows? What's left?"

"The door, like any reasonably normal person." Mary sniffed.

"When are we ever normal?" He teased playfully. She did not permit a smile. "Am I interruptin'?" He asked looking at Jane.

"No, no. I was just going up to bed." Jane said quickly.

"I thought you were nearly an adult?" Mary said a twinkle in her eye, as the girl turned to stare at Mary and Bert.

"Yes, Miss Jane. Join us on the roof. The stars are pretty tonight."

"You say that every night." Mary told him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Always are. Ask Michael if he wants to join us." Bert sent her off quickly before Mary could say anything against it.

By 7:45, the four were on the roof watching the stars. It was moments like this Mary could never get used to. She loved to watch the stars at night, but most nights she would watch them from a nursery window rather than the rooftops.

"Where are the other sweeps tonight?" Jane wondered.

"Dunno. Out somewhere. Some are with their families. Others probably gettin' into mischief."

"Oh." Jane wasn't really sure what she expected, but Mary thought she heard the tiniest bit of disappointment.

Michael grinned. "Remember when we did this as children? Father was so angry. It was so fun, though. I  
like being on the rooftops. You can see everything."

He and Bert started laughing. "Up 'ere you're the king of the world." Bert agreed. "It's the best part of being a sweep."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Jane asked her nanny.

"Perhaps, we'll all go visiting or to the park."

"Bert, are you going?" Michael asked eagerly.

"No, Michael, I 'ave other work to do, Lot's o' chimneys that need sweepin'."

"May I help?" Michael begged.

"Certainly not!" Mary Poppins said, she would not let him be off gallivanting around the streets of London, especially when he had no idea what he was doing.

Bert grinned at Mary. "Miss Mary, I would think you'd trust I 'ave more sense than to let 'im help. But, she's right. 'tis dangerous being a sweep."

Mary nodded. Michael grinned wickedly. "And you let him be sweep."

"It's different. You're sixteen. Bert is an adult." Jane cut in. "Besides. Father would probably kill you if you don't end up working at the bank."

"Oh and what about William? I suppose, they'd let you go off the school, then?" he countered.

Jane wanted to argue, but all she said was. "If you are going to be like that, just go back inside. It's too nice a night for arguing." Her brother sighed. He only liked to annoy his siblings, that was what brothers do.

After a few moments of silence, Bert tried to put him arm around Mary. She moved away from him. Not in front of the children. Even if they already know about their relationship, Mary had to still be the nanny. Bert didn't want to cross any lines. He let his arm fall, though she did rest her head on his shoulder. For now, that was enough. "You love me." He whispered a bit too cocky for her tastes.

She immediately lifted her head and told him "I do not." Jane and Michael stared at each other. Not really sure what to do or say. They figured the best thing to do was remain silent.

"You loved me yesterday." Bert reminded her with a smile.

"That was yesterday. Today is today." She told him, not looking at him.

"That it is." He agreed. But she slipped her fingers into his. Perfectly intertwined.

He kissed her hand. Jane noticed she still had her gloves on. While, it was chilly on the roof, Jane realized she had never seen Mary Poppins ever take off her gloves, even when it was terribly hot. She and Michael would often discuss why she always wore gloves. Michael thought it might be because her hands were always cold due to her magic. That was the most reasonable explanation they could come with, but now Jane was wondering if that was true at all.

Mary began removing her gloves and Michael must have had the same thought as his sister because he elbowed her and glanced towards their nanny's now bare hands. Except, Jane realized, her left hand wasn't bare at all. On her third finger, Mary Poppins had a ring. It was a beautifully simple ring, but Jane thought it fit the couple quite well.

As the siblings shared a smile, they now knew why Mary Poppins always wore her gloves.

**An- This chapter was really fun to write. I like writing the little moments between Bert and Mary, glimpses into their lives.**


	7. James and Jane

**AN- Only James is my character, everyone else belongs to the wonderful Walt Disney. I hope you like my story so far. Let me know**

The Banks children all wanted to go to the park and Mary Poppins was tired of their constant pleading all morning. Mary knew the servants were getting extremely frustrated with the children, as well, so she gave in and agreed to take them to the park on the condition that they behave and don't complain.

"Are we going in a picture today?" John asked.

"Not today. We are going for a walk in the park." Mary responded. "And you are going to fly a kite." Mary told them.

"But we don't have a kite?" Barbara pointed out.

"No matter, just a moment." Mary said as they crossed the gates and she found a shady spot. She set her bag down and all five came over excited to see what she would pull out of her bag. She pulled out a red diamond kite and presented it to the children. "If this one flies off, please do not chase it." She added looking at Michael and Jane. They grin to themselves.

Jane watches her siblings wander off with the kite. She isn't in much of a kite flying mood. She asks if it is alright to go wander down by the fountain and Mary lets her.

As she walks, she thinks of how her father said she must go to a party to meet more suitors. Mother told her "Just go, Jane. It's not like you have to marry any of them." But that is exactly it. She does.

"Hey, watch it!" She says as she gets knocked over by someone who walked right into her.

"Sorry, but you weren't watching where you were going either." Answered the voice. It took him a moment before he realized who she was, "Miss Jane?"

"James? What are you doing here? Are you in between jobs? Your face, it's filthy."

"It's just soot, Jane." He said, although he did wipe his face as she dusted herself off. "What are you doing here? A pretty lady like you walking out all alone, unchaperoned?" He raised an eyebrow in what she hoped was a teasing manner.

"I'm not walking unchaperoned. My na—I mean my younger siblings' nanny is right in the shade." She motions, but he doesn't look to see if she is telling the truth.

"Well… do you think…. may I… uhh… am I permitted to accompany you on your walk through the park?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" She asked, eyeing the sweeping equipment in his hand.

"Oh no. Bert's fine. The others'll take care of it. I don't need to be anywhere right away."

She raised an eyebrow in the same manner he did. "Alright, if it won't get you in too much trouble with…wait, did you say Bert?" She grinned

"You know Bert? Well I guess everyone in the city knows of Bert." He said and she laughed. "Now what were you thinking so hard about when you rudely bumped into me?"

"I beg your pardon? _I _bumped into _you_?" He couldn't tell if she was angry or not, as he thought about it, he had been quite carelessly walking… But she grinned cheekily. "I was just thinking."

" 'bout what?" He pressed.

"I have to be married." She said. His shoulders slumped. "But I don't want to." she added quickly, too quickly. She mentally scolded herself.

"Oh, well, have you talked to your parents? I'm sure if you tell them how you feel, maybe they'll reconsider?"

"You don't know my Father. Once his mind is made up, there is no changing it. The only ones who I've ever seen get him to do that is Bert and Ma—my siblings' nanny" she didn't know why she didn't want to admit Mary Poppins was her nanny. He was a sweep, one who was friends with Bert, so of course he'd know Mary Poppins and Bert are married. But by saying Mary Poppins was her nanny, or even her brother and sisters' nanny; he would get the idea that Jane was just a misbehaving child, who needed a magical nanny to correct her.

He nodded. "Bert is pretty persuasive. I bet he could even get the King of England to change his mind, if he wanted to." They laugh.

They walked together. Every so often she would glance over to the shaded part, hoping Mary Poppins wouldn't see them. James was funny, she realized. He doesn't ask her anymore of her 'engagement' and she doesn't tell him. He made her laugh, which Jane really enjoyed. As a child when she thought of her future husband, he would be funny and he would make her laugh. Jane scolds herself; she was to be married to William or another suitor her parents pick. She tells him of her family. He asks about her siblings and smiled when she told him they are little monsters. "My sisters were little terrors, too." He said looking down at his feet.

"Are your parents alright with you being a chimney sweep? I'm sure my Father would disown my brother for doing that."

He shifted uncomfortably. "It's just a job." Was all he said. She dropped it, not wanting to push the subject. "Are those your siblings over there?" he pointed towards them with the kite. She nods and he smiles. "They seem happy and don't seem like little monsters to me."

"You should see them at home. Here, they are distracted. Too many wonderful things."

"The park is very good for distractions." He agreed. She smiled. Suddenly, she's very aware that they are alone. Without realizing it, they had walked to a secluded part of the park, near the fountain and benches. They sit down on one of the benches. She doesn't tell him of Father's job at the bank, she doesn't want to seem too well off, while he is a chimney sweep.

"Thank you for walking with me, James." She said suddenly realizing how late he must be and how upset Bert must be getting with him.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Jane…"

"Banks. My name is Jane Banks." She says automatically. She winces as the realization hits him. He stops for a moment, but doesn't comment on her father's position at the bank, nor that she comes from a wealthier family. At that moment, Jane sees Bert enter the park. She points him out to James, hoping she didn't get him in trouble, but he assures her Bert will be fine with his tardiness today. As long as it doesn't become habit. She sees Bert look in their direction and tilts his head towards the shaded area Mary Poppins and the rest of the Banks children are in, a silent time to go. Jane and James walk back, dawdling as Mary Poppins would say.

"Hope you're not too mad about finishing without me, Bert. I was escorting Miss Banks around the park." James said easily. Jane could see Bert really didn't mind and was glad her new friend wouldn't get in any trouble with his 'boss'.

"James!" Annabel said excitedly running over.

"How are you, Annabel?" He asks, tipping his hat.

"Good. We flew a kite." She said proudly.

He laughed. "I can that." She took his hand and started leading him towards everyone else.

"I want you to meet our nanny. Mary Poppins!" James eyes widen at the name, but he doesn't pull away just yet. It might just be a coincidence.

Annabel presented her nanny. When he saw _her_, he dropped his equipment. James stared at _her_. He opened his mouth and closed it, several times, trying to find the right words. "I—I have to go." He said. He turned and ran. He ran in the opposite direction, away from the park. Jane saw Mary Poppins and Bert sharing a look, no doubt having a silent conversation. Bert tried to call after him, but he was already gone.

"What happened? Why'd he run away? Bert, do you know?" Barbara asked.

Bert glanced at Mary before speaking. "I'll let 'im tell you when he's ready. Not my place to tell his story."

Bert just picked up James' equipment and said he'd see the Banks family later. He tipped his hat and went on his way.

**AN- Next chapter will be about how Bert and Mary spend the day after Mary convinces Mrs. Banks to give her an extra day off.**


	8. Mary Poppins' Non-day Off

**AN- Since nothing has changed since last update, all characters are owned by Disney.**

Mary Poppins knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. "Excuse me, Mrs. Banks. I would like a word with you?"

"Yes, Mary Poppins, what is it?" the woman asked. "Are the children awake yet?"

"That is not what I wish to discuss." Mary said. She said speaking in the same manner she used to be hired by the Banks family originally and to convince Mr. Banks to take the children to the bank. "Jane and Michael seem to be more than capable to take care of their siblings today. It would do them good in fact, to have that responsibility. Do you not agree?"

"I—I—"

"Then the matter is settled. I will take a break for today and let Jane and Michael take care of John, Barbara, and Annabel. I simply require that this is not my scheduled day off, and I will also get next Tuesday off as well. The second Tuesday is my day off, of course, as is it a condition of my employment." Mary Poppins reminded the other woman, who could do no more than stare in confusion. "I will awaken Jane and Michael to tell them they are in charge so you may go to the hospital to attend to the sick. Then I will enjoy today." Mary Poppins said, heading back up the stairs. "What a lovely idea you had. Quite lovely indeed. Thank you, Mrs. Banks."

"Why, yes… of course, Mary Poppins. Do enjoy your … day off." She said quite puzzled.

Mary Poppins went into Jane's room first. She saw the girl still in bed asleep.

"Get up, Jane." Mary gave a slight order as she snapped her fingers. The covers flew off the girl and Jane sat straight up.

"Huh? Wha—"

"You should be awake. You must get ready to care for your siblings." Mary said as Jane looked around for her covers to pull back over her head. "Get up!" She repeated. "Spit Spot!"

"And why do I havta? You're the nanny." Jane replied half asleep.

"Not today. Your mother so generously gave me the day off. You and Michael are in charge today." And with that she went to wake Michael and tell him the same. Once they were awake and sure they could manage the teask, Mary left them to get ready for her day.

As she combed and pinned up her hair, Mary whistled to the birds. Jane and Michael listened from Jane's room. It was a song they had never heard before, but what they didn't know was it wasn't even a song at all. "Tell Bert I will see him at home at nine this morning." She said to the robin at the windowsill. She didn't want to give the instructions in English; for fear that another member of the household would overhear and question her, she was absolutely positive the children were listening. The bird flew off twittering about. She smiled eager for the chance to talk freely with him without worry of being overheard. Especially after last night. Once she decided her hair and makeup were perfect, Mary put on her coat and picked up her carpetbag and umbrella and started home.

When she knocked on the door, Bert opened it and grinned. "You're late, Miss Mary."

"Or perhaps you're just early." She said smiling, stepping inside.

"Perhaps." He agreed. He took her hand. "It ain't Tuesday and it ain't the second week o' the month? So why are you 'ome, Miss Mary?" That was when they kissed, passionately. When they broke apart he grinned cheekily. "Not that I'm complainin', o' course."

Her blue eyes sparkle in the same way as they do before she jumps into a picture. "Mrs. Banks so graciously let me have a day to myself." She said setting her bag down on the little table. She takes off her coat and lets it sit on the chair in the corner.

"Oh, she did, did she?" he raises an eyebrow, but she could tell he was as happy to have her here as she was to be here. "You sure, you didn't put the idea into 'er 'ead?" He teased, kissing the top of her head.

"Me putting ideas into people's heads?" She questions him and he laughs. She sighs contentedly. "Oh, it is so good to be home, Bert." She says as she takes off her hat and gloves. Neither says they wish she stays, as much as they want it, she can't. And they both know it.

"So what do you want to do on your non-day off?"

"No magic." She says. When popping in and out of pictures and drinking tea on ceilings is commonplace, it is an adventure to be 'normal' for an afternoon. "But I do have some errands to run. You may join me." She said simply, though he knows she's teasing.

"I _may_?" he teases kissing her again. She laughs. He laces his fingers into hers and she picks up her carpetbag. While she'd never think of dawdling about with charges, Mary enjoys the moments she can with Bert.

As they walk the streets of London, Mary thinks back to the night before. "You found him, didn't you?"

" 'e was at Tom's. 'ad dinner with Tom, Eloise, and the children. When he came over late last night, Tom said he seemed pretty upset, but James wouldn't say what it was."

"The girls couldn't get anything out of him?" Mary knew James loved Tom's daughters.

" 'pperently not, said he wouldn't even look at 'em." Mary frowned. "Mary, you know it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault—"

"No, but I could have—"

"Nobody coulda done anything to change it, you know that." She nodded. "Poor kid's been through a lot." He murmured, squeezing her hand. "He was fine with talkin' about you, but—"

"When he saw me, everything came back." She finished and he nodded. "How's he doing after last night?"

"Dunno. I was gonna go see him today when the robin told me you're comin'".

"Bert! You should have told me. I wouldn't have come."

"No, Mary. He needs to calm down, probably doesn't wanna see me today. He's staying with Harry, did I tell you that? They're renting a flat with their wages, 'ave been for a few years, now."

"Harry the apprentice?" she asked.

"Sorta. He's still an apprentice, but not for long. He's on his last year." She smiled, pleased with that bit of information.

"Has Tom had any more trouble with the girls?"

"No, but I told 'im, I'd send you over if he does." Bert grinned. "They don't know we got magic, won't it be a surprise for 'em."

She laughed. "And the other sweeps? What do they think about your magic?" She knew they liked it, she just wanted to hear more about her friends.

"Will thinks being able to talk to critters is the best thing in the world. Keeps askin' me to teach 'im. Wouldn't listen when I told 'im, you can't teach magic to someone without it." He smiled as she put her head on his shoulder, while they still had to be careful about their relationship in public, she wasn't wearing her red coat now so people wouldn't think of her as Mary Poppins, at least she hoped that was the case. "And the Banks? Are they giving you any trouble?"

Mary shook her head. "They all don't want me to leave."

"The winds aren't changing so soon, are they? Wouldn't o' thought so with William and Jane and everythin'"

"Yesterday, you said James had been asking about Jane? She's been asking about him since we went to Corry's shop." He nodded. "He'll complicate things a bit, I suppose." She said thinking of how adamant Mr. Banks was about Jane needing to marry. Although, with last night's events, she wondered if James wouldn't come near the Banks family as long as Mary Poppins was nannying for them. She pushed the thought from her mind. James had nothing to do with Jane and William.

"Where do you think we'll go next?" Bert asks her.

"You know I can't control that."

He grinned. "Guess, where do you, Miss Magical Mary Poppins think the winds will take you next?" he was teasing her now.

"We've been in London for a while, now." She reminded him. While she has had to go to other places since the Banks, it was never for very long so Bert stayed here.

"There was a war, Mary." Bert reminded her, softly. Of course, she knew. That was one of the main reasons she was needed here. She'd traveled all over Europe to help. Families torn apart by war. She helped the children and the mothers, when father wasn't coming back or until he was. It was how things worked. It was how they always worked. No matter where they were, no matter what the situation was. She would help as long as she was needed and then leave when she wasn't. Though they'd often say they can't possibly manage without her, they always do.

He'd wanted to go with her, but she told him it was too dangerous. She told him, London needed him more than she did. He wasn't a soldier, but he helped in every way he could, mostly with the children and families.

But now that the war had been over for two years, the world was slowly rebuilding and healing itself.

"What about America? Charlie said his brother wrote a letter and women over there finally got the same rights as they do 'ere."

Mary laughed. "Who would have thought some of the people most wanting suffrage in England would be a bunch of chimney sweeps?" they laughed remembering how all of his sweep friends agreed with 'Votes for Women' that night on the roof.

They stop in front of a little shop. "Time for tea, Miss Mary." Bert grinned. He kisses her once they sit down. She studies the menu, though they've been here dozens of times before and they always order the same thing for tea, whether from penguin waiters or human ones. As they wait for the waiter to bring them their food, he asks "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the Banks. Jane and Michael know about us, but their parents do not—"

"You should tell 'em, soon." He said gently.

"They'll fire me. You know that."

He stared at her, bewildered. "Nobody would ever fire Mary Poppins."

"There's a first time for everything, Bert." She reminds him. "Besides you know nobody will hire a married nanny. They'll think I can't do my job effectively."

He frowned. "You do your job better than any other nanny on the planet, Mary. Without magic." She was happy he had so much faith in her "After more than a hundred years, I know you that well." He told her, taking her hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He grins suddenly, leading her out of the shop and towards their house. Even after nearly one hundred years of marriage, she still loved that he never dwelled on things too long. He was nearly always happy and wanted everyone else to experience that, too. She thought it was one of the best things about Bert.

He showed her a half-done painting once they were home. She could already tell it was a penguin holding a silver tray. It looked like he was supposed to have a bow-tie, but it wasn't finished yet. She grinned. She could tell that Bert had been working hard on it when he wasn't doing one of his many jobs. He loved penguins, that was why they always seemed to pop up in every one of his drawings. "Glad you like it, Miss Mary." Bert grinned, kissing her neck. "What time do you need to be back?"

She frowned. She really didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. "Probably before dinner." She hadn't realized it was so late already. "I should leave soon."

"But not yet." He told her. He held out his hand. A silent invitation to dance. She smiled and took his hand as he started whistling. His whole face lit up when she joined in.

She loved that no matter what they were discussing before, it would be forgotten in moments like this. If they were arguing or one of them was upset, or even both of them were happy, no matter what was going on, one dance together and they both knew everythin g would be perfect.

The kissed again as they ended their dance. "It's nearly dinner, and I need to survey the damage Jane was so worried about."

"Will you be able to go to the roof tonight?" he asked, not letting her hand go just yet.

"Perhaps." She said hopefully. "Although I was lucky to get today off—"

"Oh, that's 'cuz you kissed a sweep, Miss Mary. Especially 'cuz he was the luckiest sweep in the entire world." He grinned and she smiled. He helped her put her coat on and handed her the hat and her carpetbag.

As a goodbye, they only kissed. She took her umbrella and walked back to Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane. She wouldn't think of taking her time now; she was a nanny again.

The first thing she was greeted with upon her entry back into the nursery was Michael's "Don't you ever leave us alone in charge ever again." She didn't respond, but looked around to see the 'damage'.

While the nursery was a mess with toys all over the floor, the thing that drew her attention was the handprints all over the nursery walls. She raised an eyebrow at Jane, who shrugged. "Finger painting. They loved it, but they made a mess." When John, Barbara, and Annabel realized Mary Poppins was back they started describing each of their pictures to her. Barbara painted Mary and Bert surrounded by the penguin waiters in front of the fire, with the five of them standing next to them. Annabel painted the six of them flying kites with Bert holding many more, obviously as a kite salesman. John asked Jane and Michael about his, because she knew there was no way he would know about the carousel and how Mary Poppins won that horse race. She smiled to herself as she looked over each painting.

"Those were lovely paintings, but it is time to clean the nursery. One of my rules is, if you make a mess, you must help clean up. Has Ellen been up yet and seen this?" She asked Jane.

"If she had, do you really think they'll be standing in front of you? Ellen woulda killed 'em if she saw this mess." Michael said.

"But first we are going to play a game!" Mary Poppins said as Jane and Michael shared a look. They grinned. "This game is called Well Begun is Half-Done." At the word done, Mary snapped her fingers and every painted hand on the wall disappeared. All five of the Banks children helped and snapped their fingers. Each time they snapped them, Mary would blink and something would be tidied up. No use, telling them it was really only her that was cleaning. Although, they did help by making the three beds. Soon the nursery was spotless and dinner was ready downstairs.

Over all, Mary thought it was a very good non-day off.


	9. Chimney Surprises

"Why don't you want to marry William?" Annabel asks for the tenth time that morning. This question was getting old.

"He is too sure of himself." Jane said the exact same thing in another different way.

"Have you ever met him?" Mary Poppins asked just to try and get more information. They were just staying around home today, Mr. Banks didn't want them to go on an outing today. He told Mary Poppins that they needed one day rest after yesterday, but Mary Poppins knew it was so they wouldn't get in anymore trouble. She still wasn't sure if Mrs. Banks had told him how she had given Mary Poppins the day off yesterday, but it didn't matter. It was over and done with. It was rare she would ask for another day off, but yesterday she needed it.

"I have, yes. Before our fathers discussed marriage. Last year, he treated me as though I was a child and would not talk to me."

"You were a child then." Michael retorted. "You are still not an adult, yet."

"I'm older than you." She said annoyed.

"Why don't you be a governess? Mother said you could do that?" John asked. "May we bake more cookies today, Mary Poppins?"

"We already made all the cookies, John. If we want to get more we must go into the city." Mary reminded him. He frowned. "Perhaps you can ask your cook to make you a special lunch instead?"

"Speaking of special lunches, did you enjoy yours yesterday?" Jane asked turning towards Mary Poppins, her voice incredibly smug.

"How I spend my days off is no concern of yours." Mary scolded. "Besides that was not a day off, I simply took care of some errands that I needed to do." It was the truth. Besides, she never explained anything. They knew that.

She picks up her knitting to continue it. She knew if they were to keep talking, she wouldn't be able to read her book. Knitting took no concentration from Mary Poppins, perhaps it was the magic she had, perhaps it was the years of practice she had.

"Is James alright?" Barbara asks, concerned. "He seemed really upset."

Mary wasn't sure what to say. Bert had assured her he would be fine, but she definitely knew it must have been painful to see her. "He'll be fine. He's a sweep, they don't let things bother them." Michael said. Mary had to smile at that. "How was your day spent running errands, then?" he asked looking at her, eyes mischievous. Honestly, children, you are impossible.

"As I told your sister, not only was it nice, but it is also none of your business." Was all she told him. It was all she would tell any of them.

"Did your husband help? Father doesn't really help Mother run errands." Barbara asked.

"Your father is very busy with his job at the bank." Mary told her, thinking maybe he and Bert need to have another talk, because even though it went well the first time, he didn't really learn or perhaps he forgot. She also knew they were lucky that the sweeps were always able to help out each other, swapping houses or days when one needed a day off, bank managers didn't have that luxury. She knew they couldn't all get every day they wanted off, but because they all respected Bert he was able to be a bit more selective on when he gets days off. He loved all his jobs, she knew, he didn't really like to take days off. Except when they got to spend them together. He loved his jobs because he loved making people smile.

She would tease him how he couldn't make up his mind. He would sell hot chestnuts in winter and in spring he is a one-man band. She likes that one a lot. In autumn and windy days he sells kites. He sells balloons and pinwheels in spring. Anytime of the year, he could be found as a chimney sweep or a screever. These two Mary likes the best. He does other little jobs, as well, but all of these are his main 'occupations'. He would tease her back saying not everyone can find the job they were meant to have like she did, though they know he was meant to have his sweeping job and have his pictures come to life.

"Well, I think Jane should be nanny if she doesn't get married." John cut in.

"I'm not saying I won't get married, but I don't want to marry William." Jane answered him.

"Enough bickering. Now, all of you. That is quite enough." Ellen ordered as she dusted some of the knick-knacks on the wall. Mary heard her say something about how a nanny should be the ones looking after the children, not the maid. "Although, never had we had a nanny work as perfectly as Mary Poppins." She murmured as she continued cleaning.

"What's she mean? You're our first nanny." The twins ask in unison.

"You three, yes, but not the first nanny to be hired by your parents." She said glancing at Jane and Michael. "I happen to know for a fact that there were many others who looked after your brother and sister."

"But they aren't bad. Jane is always saying we are misbehaving?"

Mary looked at the two eldest Banks who would not meet her eyes. "Yes, Mary Poppins. We are well behaved." Michael told her, his eyes pleading with her to not say another word.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "We promise not to put toads in your bed or put pepper in your tea?" They couldn't defend themselves and they knew it as well as she did.

"We never did that stuff to you." Michael said quickly. "Oops". His siblings all looked at him shocked. It seems 'perfect' Jane and Michael weren't always nearly so perfect after all. "You'd probably turn us into toads." He muttered under his breath.

"Speak up, Michael. I can't hear you when you mumble." Although she knew exactly what he said, he turned pink and told her it was nothing. Turning to Jane, Mary added "Have you had a conversation with William? Maybe he is only that way in your head and it is not who he actually is. Remember, one mustn't judge carpetbags on appearance." Mary wanted to turn the conversation back to William, in an attempt to figure out how long she was staying.

Barbara says. "You say stuff like that all the time, Jane. See, you should be a nanny. Just like Mary Poppins!"

All the children looked up when they heard a noise in the chimney. "She is nothing like Mary Poppins." Scoffed a voice in the chimney. Michael stood up to protect his sisters and brother. Everyone had jumped in surprise, except Mary Poppins.

"One mustn't lurk in chimneys, James. It is quite rude." Jane thought the only person who could possibly make that sentence sound normal was Mary Poppins.

"Sorry, Mary Poppins." He said, stepping out of the chimney into the sitting room. He looked around and froze, seeing the children sitting on the couches and no sheets around the chimney. "This is the wrong house, isn't it?" Silently, Michael nodded, a look in his eyes, Jane couldn't place, but James knew it well. Distrust. James groaned. "Bugger."

"Why are you in our chimney?" Jane demanded, quite upset.

"I didn't mean to. I shouldn't be here." was he said. He wouldn't look at Mary Poppins, though he seemed to not be as upset as he was before. Bert was right, Mary thought, maybe he just needed a day. "Why do your siblings want you to be a nanny? Is this to do with that suitor—"

"You're being quite rude for someone who just barged into our sitting room. Especially with eavesdropping." Jane said.

"Pardon me." He said drily. He could tell he startled them, he hadn't meant to, he just wasn't given the best directions. "I apologize for the scare." He said sincerely. "But if one doesn't want sweeps to overhear, then maybe they shouldn't speak so loudly in the room with the chimney."

"Do behave, both of you." Mary Poppins told both of them.

"Sorry, Marry Poppins." He said, though he stared at the floor, he couldn't look at her, not yet.

"Why were in our chimney? It's creepy the way you just appeared and we didn't know." Michael said, on guard. He didn't understand how Jane could just trust him like this after meeting him twice.

"I apologize again. I got lost."

"You got lost?" Jane said, not sure if she believed him.

"Yes, Miss Jane. I got lost. I'm still new at this—"

"No, yer not." Bert said coming out of the chimney. "Good afternoon, Miss Mary." He tipped his hat towards the nanny and the children staring at him. A smile danced on Mary's lips. A matching on was on Bert's face. This was quite unexpected, but she was happy just the same.

"What on earth is going on?" Jane asked Bert.

"I heard yelling, figured it was this one and jumped down." Bert offered as an explanation for why he was standing in their sitting room. "But that doesn't say why you are 'ere." Bert looked at James.

"You just gave bad directions." Was his only explanation.

"Did not. You weren't listening. You were larking about. When you didn't show up I figured you went somewhere else." Bert said. James frowned.

"Bert, you told me second house on the left."

"Second house on the right." Bert repeated his directions. Bert noticed the floor which was covered in soot. "Now, you know why we use the covers. The maids won't like this. Never did like us anyway after the mess we made o' things with Michael and Jane on the roof and the party in the house." He grinned. He looked around first to make it was just the eight of them now. He snapped his fingers and the soot in the room flew back into the chimney. "My apologizes for the dirt." He said then he looked at James again.

Before Bert could say anything else, James said. "Like you've never gotten lost."

"Not in London. Know this city like the back o' me 'and." James rolled his eyes.

"We should go, before Ellen and Cook see us. Can't imagine they'd be too welcoming today." Bert said grinning to Mary Poppins who didn't say anything.

"James, are you okay?" John asked.

James nodded, surprised by the question. "Just fine." Though he didn't sound 'just fine' to Jane.

"Are you sure?" Barbara pressed.

"I'm fine." He said more forcefully.

"Are you ill?" Annabel asked. In any other situation, Jane would have laughed, she said it in the same manner as Mary Poppins did on her first day to their father. "You look ill."

"I'm fine." he snapped. He saw the hurt on her face. "Sorry, He—Annabel." Bert and Mary shared a look. "I'm fine." He said more calmly.

"Time to go, James. Tom'll be waiting." Bert said. "Stay on the roof, though, don't want you to go pop in another chimney with less forgivin' folks."

When the boy made no motion to move. Mary Poppins told him firmly. "Up the chimney, now. Spit Spot." That time, he listened. Bert looked at Mary. Her eyes seemed to be shining saying 'I win'. He laughed. He tipped his hat and followed James.

Jane realized as she watched them go that James was careful not to look at Mary Poppins. He wasn't acting like the other sweeps around her; they all seemed friendly and familiar. James seemed to distance himself from her, as though being near her was painful. Mary Poppins hadn't said anything about it, neither had Bert. The rest of the Banks family, he treated warmly. He would laugh with Annabel and John and Barbara and he tease Jane and she would tease him back. But around Mary Poppins he wasn't acting like a sweep, instead being distant and detached. Even when he did what she told him to do, he did them as though he was a child. Like one of her charges.


	10. Feed the Birds

**AN- I will be gone a few days for college orientation, so this will be the last chapter posted until I get back. As always, please let me know what you think.**

"Get up." Mary Poppins ordered sharply the next morning. "Spit Spot. No dawdling."

She pulled at the covers of the beds in the nursery. "Annabel, John, Barbara. Get up."

"Get dressed." Mary Poppins said quickly, getting out nice clothing.

"But Mary Poppins, those are our Sunday clothes. Today is Saturday." Michael informed her, coming in from his room.

"We are going visiting. You must dress nicely." She answered. She wasn't worried about them messing up the clothes; it wouldn't take long for her to clean them for tomorrow. As simple as snapping her fingers.

"Are we going for tea with Uncle Albert?" Jane asked excitedly. She missed the man and his funny jokes.

"Not today, though he did invite us for tea Monday afternoon." Jane grinned.

Mary Poppins told the children to get dressed while she went to fix her hair. Her hair and make-up were already practically perfect, what she was really doing was preparing herself. She wasn't sure who she would meet today. She stared at her blue eyes in the mirror, wondering if the blue eyes staring back at her would be bright and clear or misty and far away. Please let today be a good one.

"Mary Poppins?" asked a little voice, causing the nanny to jump. She looked in the mirror and saw little Annabel looking at her. "I think you look lovely."

Mary Poppins smiled. "Thank you, dear. I—I was just fixing my hair." She said before standing up. "Is everyone ready to go?" she asked, digging through her carpetbag for a smaller purse, one filled with tuppence.

"If we're not going for tea where are we going?" Jane asked.

"No more questions." Mary said brightly. "It will ruin the surprise." Ever since Jane and Michael had seen the bird woman on the way to the bank with their father, they kept asking Mary Poppins when they could meet her. Today was as good a day as any.

She took hold of each of the twins' hands and they started on their way. "Last night, Jane and Michael told us about a bird woman." Mary stopped walking suddenly. "They said she wants people to help feed the birds. They said she is very nice and kind. They said it only costs one tuppence." Barbara told her nanny eagerly.

"They did? What else did they say?" Her voice doing a good job of remaining level.

"They said that she cares for the birds and that you must be generous and helpful." John added.

"Yes. Now let's continue." She said walking at a slightly faster pace. It was only once they arrived at the Cathedral did she stop. She let go off the children's hands.

"Listen! She's saying it." Barbara breathed. Mary looked up the steps and froze. The woman smiled so brightly when she saw Mary Poppins, she thought maybe today was a good day, until she got closer and heard why the woman was smiling.

"You look like such nice young people. Please feed the birds. They're very hungry. The little ones cry. They need food. Just a tuppence a bag." The woman said looking at the children and Mary Poppins. A bird whistled to Mary and landed on her finger.

"She's getting worse, miss." The bird chirped. Mary nodded solemnly.

"I have tuppence." Michael announced. He always had some with him. "I have enough for all six of us to feed the birds. We can each get our own bag."

"Three." Mary Poppins said.

"What?" Michael faltered.

"Three bags. Share them amongst yourselves. If we each get a bag that would be too much food and it would be very wasteful. In addition we do not want fat birds." One of the birds chirped indignantly to her though they weren't nearly as hungry as the older woman claimed. She forgot that people had come to feed them the day before and some had already left from this morning. "Get three bags, Michael." Mary Poppins instructed. Michael nodded and bought three bags. He gave one to the twins, one to Annabel and kept one for he and Jane to share. Mary Poppins walked over to the woman. "How are you today?" she asked in her gentlest voice. The one reserved for babies and very small children.

"Feed the birds, a tuppence a bag. This one's got a family. The babies are hungry." Mary looked into the woman's blue eyes. The ones mirroring her own were hazy and unfocused.

"It's getting stronger, miss." The birds whistled to Mary Poppins who frowned ever so slightly.

"Feed the birds."

"Yes, yes. The children are feeding them. Do not worry." Mary Poppins glanced over and saw the children with the bags of bird seeds. They were happy. John held his hand very still and a bird flew into it. Mary smiled. As a young child she would come with her mother here and watch in delight as the birds would eat their crumbs.

"Feed the birds."

"She doesn't remember." "All she knows is we need food." "She'll tell our stories again and again." "She asks when you will come back." "She doesn't remember about her magic." "It's getting worse." The birds started chattering at once.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asks, though they all know there is really nothing that can be done.

"Just a tuppence a bag."

"Nothing you can do, miss." The robin in her hand told her gently.

She looked over again at the woman and heard her talking to someone else. "Bert!" she heard the children yelling. He glanced at them and gave his goofy grin, but walked over to Mary Poppins. He was dressed in his best clothes with a clean face and no trace of any of his jobs on him today. His Saturday afternoons were usually spent drawing in the park, but not today.

"Feed the birds. Just a tuppence a bag."

" 'ow is she today?" he just needed to look at his wife's face and see that today wasn't a good day. He offered her a simple smile before turning to see the bird woman. " 'ere's a tuppence, ma'am." Bert said, pressing it into her hand. He took one of the bags of birdseed.

He saw the children watching carefully. He knew they didn't know what was going on, but he could see they were over with many other birds. "Don't let them see." He whistled to a bird. The bird nodded to him.

"Who are you?" the woman said, eyes focusing to stare at Bert. Mary's eyes widened, she doesn't trust herself to speak. Maybe today was going to be one of her good days after all.

"Herbert Alfred, ma'am." Bert introduces himself, shaking her hand. He figured she needed the luck. He'd done this a thousand times over the years, but it didn't matter. She didn't notice anyone that wasn't her precious birds. She'd forget him by tomorrow, he knew. She'd forget anyone came today, same as any other day. But early tomorrow morning, the woman would return. She should get a good turnout tomorrow, since it was Sunday. She looked at him and smiled. Then she looked around nervously. "Can I help you find someone, Ma'am?"

"Where is she? She should be here by now. My brother had her over for a tea party, but she should be here now." She was getting worried.

"She'll be here." Bert promised. "She'll come." He didn't have the heart to tell her, she was standing right over there by the stone columns. The bird woman even looked in Mary's direction, but looked right past her.

"She loves to feed the birds. No older than that little girl over there." The bird woman pointed to Barbara. "You should hear her laugh when they fly into her hands." He saw Mary smile out of the corner of his eye.

Bert smiled. "I'd like to, Ma'am." He looked over and saw the Banks children laughing together. He caught Mary's eye and she smiled. That was when he saw what was so funny, Jane had a bird on her head and more were all along her arms and she was trying not to move. She was smiling. The other four were watching Jane standing so still. Bert thought she might make a fine statue.

"My brother loves her so. They are two in the same, they are. Formed from the same star, my husband says. Do you know my brother? Always has the worst jokes, but she thinks they are the funniest things she's heard. Just laughs and laughs." He smiled to himself. How he would have loved to hear that.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" he asked, concerned. Not knowing how much longer their luck will hold out today.

"The birds! The birds need food." Just as quickly as she was lucid, it ended just as fast. Mary was at their sides in a flash.

"It's alright. It's okay." Mary soothed.

"Feed the birds." All the birds looked up and flew over to her chirping, trying to comfort the old woman. Trying to calm her down. All except the ones still perched on Jane.

"Yes, yes." Mary said calmly, he could see how tired she looked. She looked as exhausted as he felt. Nobody else would notice, he knew. Just because he knew her so well did he see it.

"Just a tuppence a bag."

"Thank you." she whispered to her husband, who squeezed her hand lightly.

He smiled. "No need. It's what families do." He saw the children watching and looked at the sky. "Beautiful day for a walk in the park, don't you think?" He knows it takes a lot out of her to visit. "Nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon, Miss Mary." Mary smiled, grateful for the distraction and a chance to collect her thoughts.

Bert and Mary followed the children, more slowly than they normally would. For a moment he pulls her close. "The saints were smiling down today," he whispers into her hair. He lets her go as the children announce they are dawdling. They quicken their pace to be just behind the children.

"What happened to her?" Michael asked, looking behind him to Bert and Mary Poppins. He didn't want to appear rude, but he was curious.

"She forgets." Mary Poppins told them simply. It was the truth; she doesn't remember anything besides the birds anymore.

"I like her. She's nice." John informs the adults who laugh.

Once they get to the park, Bert takes all of them to where the screevers were drawing. He points out some of his friends' drawings. " 'ere's Walt's drawing, always beautiful, 'ere's Richard's, over there is Peter's." He smiles as he recognizes each screevers' 'signature'. Some did animals, others did landscapes, but they would talk and swap stories as they worked. Presently, the artists are all gone, but he stops in front of a chalk drawing of a field of wildflowers. He wants to do something to get them all to smile and enjoy the rest of their afternoon after the morning they had.

"Bert, whose is this?" Mary admires the drawing for a few moments. He knew she'd like this one. How many times did they dance in fields that look just like this?

"That one? One o' Dick's pictures. 'e one of the best. 'e's just gone to lunch, I bet. Wouldn't 'ave left his mark right there if he was done for today." He bent down to look closer and smirked. "See how his cap's gone? But 'e left this mark to tell other screevers, 'e'll be back. 'e's not done yet."

"How do you know?" Jane asked in wonder.

Bert grinned. "Screevers got our own language, we does." He pointed out a little square of Big Ben. Because he knew how Dick Keyd drew, he knew it was set to the time he'd return. "Yep, 'e'll be back. Not for an hour o' two. We got time…"

"Time for what, may I ask?" Mary Poppins asked. She was the prim and proper nanny again.

"You'll see, Miss Mary." Bert smiled mysteriously.

"Do we get to go in the picture?" "Those flowers look so pretty!" "May we, please, Mary Poppins?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. "Now stay close, children." He told them as he blinked.

They landed in a field of wildflowers.

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. Dancing in a Field of Wildflowers

**AN- Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm really glad you like this story so much. I am always eager to read feedback, whether a review or PM, so I can get to be a better writer.**

Bert blinked and they landed in a field of wild flowers. He watched the children's' faces light up, "Bert, you did this?"

He nodded and he glanced at Mary Poppins. He grinned at her but she wouldn't look at him. He spoke again, trying to get her to smile. "You look beau—"

"Your dress!" "It's beautiful, Mary Poppins." "It's your Jolly Holly Holiday dress!" The children all begin at once. Mary smiles, this is her favorite dress and wears it as often as she can during their 'outings'. Bert is also wearing his red and white striped shirt to match her. She has her parasol and the white lacy dress. Bert sometimes teases her that it is her 'default' dress in the chalk pictures, but then again so is his striped shirt and hat. She twirls a moment, as she takes in the children's outfits. Theirs are much simpler, John and Barbara were wearing the same clothing that Jane and Michael wore. Annabel was wearing a lacy pink dress and Jane's was blue. It looked more like Mary's than Barbara's or Annabel's.

As he watched her admire the dress, Bert had to smile. This was just the thing to get her mind off of their visit with her mother. It was always hard on her to visit. "You did this, Bert?" She turned to him suddenly.

" 't wasn't you, was it?" he replied in a very cheeky manner. He was quite proud of himself. Once the girls were done admiring the dresses, all seven of them looked around. Dick was a very good artist, and this field was nearly perfect. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot. The only thing missing was the animals, especially the penguins. Michael seemed to have the same idea when he looked around and frowned.

"Now Bert, this isn't one of _your_ drawings. It is Dick's." Mary told him, eyes shining. He laughed.

"Don't think I don't know that?" he retorted in the same tone, an easy happy one. He sat in the grass next to Michael.

"Mary Poppins said we are going to have tea with Uncle Albert." Annabel said quickly, wanting to seem important and not wanting to be left out.

"Are you, now? You'll like 'im. 'e loves to laugh." Bert said catching Michael and Jane's eyes. All three of them start giggling as Mary briefly rolls her eyes.

"Are you going?" Barbara asks looking at him.

"I was invited, yes." he replied not looking at Mary. One does not decline tea with Uncle Albert. Though Bert hadn't thought about the children attending. They were able to act more like they were married when at his house, no one to notice them as anything more than friends, but not of course if she was still on the job. Tea invitations did see to occur more frequently on her days off than not. It definitely wouldn't be the first time the charges would be brought to scheduled tea. Most of the times when the children did meet Uncle Albert it was because he was having 'one of his episodes' and Mary had to get him down quickly.

"Please come, Bert. It won't be any fun without you."

"He is not the sole provider of fun, John." Mary sniffed. The poor boy struck a nerve. Mary just didn't want the children dependent on him to have fun; they both knew they wouldn't always be around for each family. The children needed to find ways to amuse themselves. Bert grinned just the same. While he wasn't always going to be everywhere to provide a balloon or a kite or even a pretty picture, he would entertain them as long as they wanted. As long as they were able to stay.

"So I 'ear you got a party coming up?" he asked Jane. There was something wrong and he wanted to help Mary figure out what it was so she could fix it.

"It's not even a party, but yes on Tuesday night. There will be dancing. Just dancing." The girl said looking towards one of the flowers.

"You don't like dancing?" Bert asked, not understanding. Mary said she seemed excited, but now he wasn't so sure.

"William will be there. Mother wants me to dance with him. He is positively dreadful. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of anybody." She said picking up a flower and twirling it between her fingers. "Mary Poppins, do you know how to make flower crowns?"

"I do, yes." The nanny answered as though the girl hadn't been avoiding the topic at hand. "Why would you make a fool of yourself?"

"I can't dance." The girl mumbled. She had learned some, but it was never going to be enough and she would never want to embarrass herself in front of anyone, especially not the 'best society' as Mother and Father called it.

"I'll teach you." Bert said quickly, jumping up.

"What? But I can't…"

"Then you should learn before Tuesday." Mary said. It was only proper that she learn to dance.

"But what if I trip? Or fall or step on your toes?"

"You won't." Bert told her confidently.

"More nonexistent magic?" Jane grumbled under her breath and Bert laughed.

"Nope. Now stand up." He said. He tried to remember what dance would be the one she'd need. He figured their step in time was not the right choice. Waltzing! dancing is different, he reminded himself as he mentally started figuring out the best way to teach her to waltz. Once she was standing he told her. "'ere's a secret. The gentleman leads so 'e'd do the work of the dance, the lady just follows. She doesn't have to worry 'bout the steps, just follow the gentleman's lead. As long as you can count to three, you can dance." He told her. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He showed her where to put her other hand on his back, and he put his hands around her loosely. He was nervous, never taught this type of dancing before, but he figured he'd remember something from when he learned so long ago, especially because it was such an important part of that life. He could still dance without even thinking about it. "One two three. One two three. Just like this, Jane." He said as they began dancing.

She smiled as the continued moving, she was becoming more confident, if only she'd stop watching her feet.

"Look up, Jane." Mary Poppins encouraged, seeing the same thing Bert did. "Don't look at your feet."

"She's right. You're more likely to trip if you look at your feet." Bert told Jane though she doubted him, he knew. "If you look at your feet, you'll be too preoccupied by where they need to be, you won't be able to think of anything else. Like conversing with your dance partner." He instructed, feeling her relax. "One two three. One two three. Michael, you count." Bert told the boy who seemed both bored and fascinated. As the boy continued counting at the same tempo Bert had, Jane was feeling better. They continued dancing in the same basic way, until Bert was sure Jane was more comfortable with her footing. "Now do you think you will trip?" he asked, letting her go.

"Thank you, Bert." She said and kissed his cheek. He looked down, blushing. "That was fun." She smiled as she sat down next to Michael and pulled Annabel on her lap.

"I wanna learn to dance." Barbara said looking at Jane.

"You're too little." Her twin told her. Barbara frowned and they started arguing. Mary silenced them by announcing she thought she saw a deer. Bert looked in the direction she was pointing and sure enough, there was no deer. He grinned.

"Thought you don't put ideas into peoples' heads, Miss Mary?" he reached for his chalk to draw one for the children.

"Don't change the drawing, Bert. I think it is lovely enough already." Was her only response.

"Never. You never change another's work." He told her, he glanced at the two older children, lost in conversation.

Jane and Michael were talking about seeing Uncle Albert again and hopefully having another tea party on the cieling. When they realized both adults were watching them, Michael spoke. "Eavesdropping is very rude, Mary Poppins." The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

"We weren't eavesdropping, just listening to you talk about Uncle Albert."

"You've met Uncle Albert? What's he like?" the younger children asked eagerly. They loved to hear stories about the magical nanny.

"He's funny." Both of the adolescents said. "Bert, where'd you learn to dance?" he was obviously very comfortable with dancing, whether it was dancing on the rooftops with Mary and the other sweeps in a fast paced dance or the much slower waltz.

"A lifetime ago, miss Jane." Was all he said, all he was going to say. He liked the chimney sweep life much better than the world of aristocracy. As much as he didn't want to answer questions about his old life, the one he nearly forgot about, he'd rather answer their questions than have them ask Mary about her childhood.

He looked around the field. "We should get out of 'ere. Dick's probably finished with his lunch and if 'e sees us in 'ere… " As much as he didn't want to go, he knew they had to. He and Mary stood on opposite sides of the children and took hands of each of the twins and Annabel.

They were in the park now. Only the park. Just in time, too. Bert saw Dick walking up with his chalks.

"Bert? How are you? Didn't see you this morning?"

"Wasn't a screever, was a sweeper, today." Bert smiled. "Thank you for the picture. The fields were so lovely. Felt like we could just jump in." he winked at the children who suppressed giggles.

"As are all your pictures, too." Dick grinned to his friend. "Where do you come up with all your pictures? The landscapes are the prettiest, I e'er saw."

"Been to all of 'em. Every single one's drawn from memory. As you already know." The other man was amazed Bert had been to all the places, as was everyone else who asked. Artists would share the ideas for the pictures with each other, getting ideas from the other screevers.

"Yes, it surely seems impossible, though." The man said. "Looks like your assistant wants more lessons." Assistant? Bert realized what he meant when he saw James walk over. The other screevers would call the young man Bert's assistant because of how Bert would seem to guide him, though in reality they were friends. If hanging out together was all it took to be Bert's assistant, than he would have too many helpers to ever be able to enjoy working again.

"Thank you, Dick. Children thank Mr. Keyd for his wonderful portrait." The children all complied with Bert's order as he looked towards James. "Good day?"

The boy nodded. "Tom's gonna start the Browns' chimney. Told me to find you. Said it was your day." When they were working for rich costumers with a big chimney, they would often split the work. It didn't bother the masters and it helped their friends.

"Give it to Charlie. He's needs the money more'n I do with the wedding." Bert said. James didn't hear a word he said, he knew. Not for the way he and Miss Banks were looking at each other.

"What were you doing here? You weren't screevin'?"James asked, looking away from her. Bert's face was completely absent of the chalk that so frequently he wore.

"We went for a walk in the park. Miss Jane learned how to dance." Bert said, seeing the look on Mary's face. He grinned. He knew what he was doing, she knew. He always did, though she still thought he shouldn't bring it up.

"Really?" James asked the girl who glared at him suddenly. "What? Not pleased to see me?" he teased playfully.

"You always just… appear." She said. Every time she saw him, she felt as though it was wonderful and dreadful all at the same time. It was easier to be cold to him, yes. She was engaged, unofficially now, with their fathers still discussing it, but it was only a matter of time. While Jane didn't want to marry William, it would be a good match as her sisters so eagerly told her. She would have a very comfortable lifestyle, one much like the one she was used to. It wouldn't be proper at all for an engaged girl to fell this way about another, about one who was not betrothed.

"Same with Bert—" James tried to point out.

"That's different. Bert is charming. Everybody likes Bert. You are—ugh." She groaned as he held out his hand.

"Dance with me, Miss Jane. Please? You know dancing with a sweep is considered lucky by many."

"You wouldn't know it. Waltzing is very different than quick dancing." If Mary Poppins heard, Jane knew she would be in trouble, but Jane quickly realized Mary Poppins was indeed hearing their exchanges but saying nothing.

"Oh, and how do you know what I know?" he challenged. He was doing this just to get a rise out of her.

"You're just a sweep!" She said suddenly, angrily. "I—I—" she stopped when she saw his face change. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You're right, miss Jane. I'm just a sweep. A sweep who wants to dance with you." he told her, holding out his hand. She rolled her eyes but took his hand. He held her tighter than Bert had. He started slowly, but as she gained more confidence with the new partner, he twirled her. It was better to start her as a beginner, Bert knew. James would dance with her as the other people at the party would. He hadn't wanted to confuse her with too complicated steps at first. James was better than she was, but not an expert like Bert was. No, not anymore. He only was because all gentlemen must learn to dance. His mother drilled that into his head from a very young age.

"She seems to enjoy it much more than with you." Mary murmured after she'd sent to other children to go play.

"He's a better dance partner." Bert said although they knew that wasn't true. She smiled just the same.

As much as he wanted to take her hand, it would never be proper. He would settle for Monday afternoon tea with Uncle Albert, and then he would 'steal her away' during her day off. They both eagerly awaited it. They watched Jane and James talk.

Michael came back over with John, Barbara and Annabel. James and Jane were no longer dancing either. "We met the bird woman, James." Annabel said excitedly.

"The bird woman?" he asked puzzled.

"She's nice. Have you ever met her?"

"I have not." He said, he'd never heard of her either.

Mary and Bert continued discussing her previous charges. "The three are getting along better. Their aunt cares for them deeply."

"So she'll be fit to watch over 'em, then?" Bert knew that was one of her main concerns with the family.

"The wind had changed." She told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded in complete understanding. It was her way of saying her job there was complete.

"What were they like, Mary Poppins?" John asked. Mary never talked about her previous charged with her current ones. The only one who knew anything about any of her charges was Bert.

Mary studied James' face a moment before speaking. "They live with their aunt in Oxford." That was the only description she was willing to give.

"But why were you their nanny?" James asked. It was a question he'd been asking himself for years. Why does Mary Poppins nanny for the families she does?

"They were orphaned." She said gauging his reaction. It went about as well as expected.

"Oh, well I must go. Tom said to tell find you then to meet at the Smith house." He said to Bert before turning to leave.

"Why do you always do that?" Jane asked. Mary Poppins could hear the edge to her voice. "You act like you can stay the whole afternoon, but something happens and you run away."

"I'm not running away."

"Really?" she challenged.

"I have work, Miss Banks. Not that I'd expect you to understand—"

"Excuse me? Don't ever tell me I don't understand—"

"Alright! That. Is. Enough!" Mary Poppins said calmly. She never raised her voice, but they all knew this was as close to it as she would get. Everyone fell silent.

"It's time for us to go, James." Bert told him, rather quickly. He practically grabs him by the collar. "Now." He doesn't want another argument between Jane and James. He glances at Mary Poppins who meets his eyes. He's just not ready yet. Soon he will be, her eyes tell him. He nods and she smiles.

"Are you still going to tea with Uncle Albert?" Barbara asks. Bert looks at her then to Mary Poppins. He grins apologetically before telling her he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"We should get back to your house. Your mother wants us home by two." Mary Poppins said quickly. The Banks start to protest but fall silent when they catch her eye. They follow the two sweepers out of the park.

On the walk home, the younger children keep asking Jane about William and James. Jane's face is red, 'from the sun' she claims.

It had been a very long day. Practically perfect people do not get cross. She is never angry with charges. She always gets so annoyed on visiting days. She knew it wasn't a good idea to bring the children, but they seemed like they enjoyed feeding the birds. That is all that matters. She thought as they walk back. First they fed the birds, went for a walk in a chalk garden, then Jane learned to dance, and finally they saw James. Quite a full morning, though it was a good one. Mary was pleased tomorrow would be much calmer. Every Sunday afternoon the Banks family would come to the park and fly kites. Sundays were some of the busiest days to sell kites for Bert. At least she'd be able to work on her knitting and read more in her book.


	12. Teatime with Uncle Albert

Monday afternoon, Mary Poppins got the children ready for tea with Uncle Albert. They walked through the streets of London until they reached his house. Mary Poppins smiled to herself before opening the door. The children were excited, of course. This time, there'd been no Andrew to warn her how he'd had another episode. Not today. Today was just scheduled tea. She hoped it would remain a serious meeting. While she loved to laugh with them when alone, when she had charges Mary had to be strict. Their parents wanted the children to be disciplined, especially Jane and Michael as young adults. When she'd told Uncle Albert that she was nannying for the Banks again, he'd invited them over as soon as he could get the words out. He was so happy that the children loved his jokes as much as they did. The only thing that stopped her was when they got inside the front room she heard laughing, lots of laughing. "Oh, bother."

Mary walked briskly over to the sitting room and looked up at Uncle Albert and Bert. Her eyes narrowed. She took hold of the children staring up in wonder at the two men on the ceiling. They were not going to join them today. She'd told Uncle Albert she wanted this tea to be a serious affair, not a jovial one. Bert seemed to just notice her entry. He took off his hat and bowed deeply to her. So deeply, in fact, that had he not taken off his hat, it would have fallen off his head. "It is the Queen." Bert announced, happily. Mary did not permit a smile.

"What happened?" She could guess seeing the mess of the chimney and all of the soot on Bert's face. It was days like this, she wondered why he couldn't just behave as any other mature adult. Normally she would have found it charming and endearing, but not today. She had to be strict with these children. They needed discipline, Mr. and Mrs. Banks specifically requested it for their children. Their father was furious over the idea of sipping tea on the ceiling, even after his change of heart.

"He was sweeping the chimney and we got to talking—" Uncle Albert started but soon trailed off as the two of them started laughing again.

"Yes well, what was it this time?" She glanced at the children, nervously. Knowing exactly how well this ended for them last time.

"Keep a straight face, Children." Bert said. How he could offer that advice without following it himself, Mary would never know. "I was sweepin' and we were talkin' and this— 'appened." he said waving his arms around to demonstrate the madness going on. He was looking down to her and as she looked up at him, her eyes became more and more serious.

"And I thought we were to have tea today, not work to get him down." She commented, turning away ready to leave.

"Spot o' tea's ready." Bert grinned. "Please don't go." She stopped and looked up at him. His eyes seemed sincerely sorry. He knew how worried she was about bringing the children here. How she was convinced she was going to lose her job when Jane and Michael started telling their father about tea on the ceiling ten years ago. How she didn't want it to happen for real this time. He had convinced it would be good to bring them, if anything happened it would be his fault. She sighed, quietly so the children wouldn't notice.

"Just behave yourself, please." Practically perfect people do not beg, but Bert knew this was as close as she was going to get.

"And when am I ever not on me best behavior?" He challenged with a smile. She did not return one.

"And where are the children, my dear?" Uncle Albert said frowning as he saw the Banks children. These were not the children he remembered. "They've grown up?"

"As children tend to do." Mary Poppins responded briskly.

"There's more of them, too." Her uncle noted. "What's your name, little rabbit?" He asked Annabel.

"My name is Annabel Banks. But I'm a girl, not a rabbit."

"Are you sure? I bet you'd make a lovely rabbit. Such a shame it is to be human. Ah well. Teatime then, isn't it?"

"Why are you on the roof?" John questioned.

"John, don't be rude. Besides they are on the ceiling, not the roof." Mary told the boy who frowned. "What were you talking about to cause this?" Mary wondered aloud, looking to both men who looked at each other and grinned.

"Tea time with Mary Poppins, o' course. What else would we discuss?" Bert said, though she knew there was much more to it than that.

"How did you get up to the ceiling? Can you fly?" Annabel asked.

"Excellent questions, little rabbit." Uncle Albert told her, without actually answering. Jane wondered if everyone in her family had mastered this way of answering without answering.

"Is it magic? Why do you call me little rabbit?"

"Why don't you join us up here? It's really quite entertaining." Uncle Albert said.

"How do we get up there?" all three children asked, but Mary frowned. Jane and Michael grinned, waiting for the jokes to start.

"Oh come on, my dear." Uncle Albert lightly protested against his niece. "Ay, Bert did I tell you about my conversations with my neighbor?"

"Which one?" he asked.

"Which neighbor? Or which conversation?" that earned him a grin in response. "I was speaking about my neighbor. He's such a fine fellow, with only a few problems. The first is, well, he isn't exactly human. He's a horse. Yes, Mary, you've meet him, I know." He noticed the look on her face. "Quite a disagreeable chap, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Mary asked to continue the joke, though she already knew the response. It was one she'd heard countless times, but she still loved it just the same.

"Yes, whenever I ask his opinion, he argues with me. Quite sad actually, we can't agree on anything. He always says neigh." He and Bert started laughing again. Mary permitted a laugh at that one. It was her favorite joke from when she was young.

The children watch the adults laugh. Mary still is holding down the twins and Annabel, but Jane and Michael are beginning to rise. Mary looks at Bert, whose smile quickly disappears when he sees the look on her face. She is angry and he is in trouble. He starts sinking towards the floor until Mary smiles warmly due to the fact that he feels bad about the jokes. But her smile is such a happy sight to him that he shoots back up and hits his head on the ceiling. "Ouch." He said rubbing his sore head. Every single one of them is laughing at him now. It is better to join in and not fight it, so Mary lets them go. Up up up, every one of them floats.

"Uncle Albert, your roof needs to be a little 'igher." Bert complained once there were eight people floating around the roof.

"It's like we're flying!" Barbara exclaimed, flapping her arms like a bird would his wings.

Bert looked at Mary and laughed. "This is _nothing_ like flying, Miss Barbara." He smiled and stretched out. Not that he'd tell her what it was really like. Then they'd never stop pestering Mary for a flight. "Now, 'ow about that tea?" He looked down and realized the table was set and ready for them, but it was on the floor.

"How are we going to get_ it_ up here? How are _we_ going to get down?" Annabel asked, seeming worried.

"Don't worry, little rabbit. Everything will work out." Uncle Albert promised to the girl. "Do you know the difference between a piano and a fish?" he waited for someone to try and answer.

"What is it?" John asked.

"You can't tuna fish." Uncle Albert answers and they all start laughing again, save for Mary Poppins.

"You've heard that one before." She murmurs to Bert as the table rises along with the volumes of their laughter. The more they laugh the higher the table goes.

"Doesn't mean it's not still funny, Miss Mary."

"Shall we have tea?" She responded to him as the table is now in the proper position.

"Milk first." Uncle Albert said. It was the only way he would have tea. Mary smiled, yes, yes. She knew. Milk always first.

"That's the way the queen 'as 'er tea, I 'ear." Bert said helpfully.

"Oh? And tell me when you've ever dined with the Queen?" Mary raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I ain't never 'ad tea with the queen. You know that. That's just 'ow I 'ear she likes it. Jane, you want sugar?" he asked. Jane and Michael shared a smile as they watched Bert and Mary Poppins go back and forth with each other. Jane thought she saw Uncle Albert smile to himself as well. Though the man shook his head muttering to himself about a silly quarrel will not get anybody anywhere.

"No thank you. Would you like any, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked politely.

"Just a spoonful." Though she answered coyly, the nanny's eyes were sparkling. Jane had to disguise her laugh as a cough. Mary Poppins seemed to see right through it, but remained silent. Bert laughs at that. It is how she always has her tea.

They continued drinking tea and eating the pastries Uncle Albert had set up for their tea party, all the while Bert and Uncle Albert told more jokes. Some were amusing, others were not.

Bert asked. "Michael, did I ever tell you about me friend who sounds like an owl?"

"Who?" Michael asked. Once he got the joke he started laughing. "That one's funny, Bert."

Bert grins and continues. "Miss Mary, you'll like this one. What's orange and sounds like a parrot?...a carrot." She smiled at that. He would tell that joke to her umbrella to annoy it, whenever the parrot was pestering either of them. He would get annoyed, but it would make Mary laugh. Bert would do anything to get her to laugh, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Uncle Albert said his next. "I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith."

"What's the name of his other leg?" Bert, Jane, Michael and Mary Poppins all answer amidst laughter.

"That one's me favorite." Bert said grinning. "But 'ere's another one. What do you call a deer with no eyes? No-eyed-dear."

"My dog has no nose." Michael began, telling one his friend told him.

"Really? 'ow's 'e smell?"

"Terrible." The boy grins as Bert chuckles.

"What do you call a penguin in the desert?... Lost!"

More laughter. A clock chimes that it is noon. "Your mother said she wants you home by the half hour." Mary Poppins tells the children who all frown.

"But we don't wanna go. We wanna hear more funny jokes." John protests. "Please not yet, Mary Poppins."

"We must leave now, John. But we will come visit again." She is looking now towards her uncle, not wanting him to get upset.

"I know you will, my dear. I hope you had fun, little rabbits. Continue growing, but don't grow up." Uncle Albert said before he realized they were going to leave. They all made their descent down. Once all eight pairs of feet were touching the floor again, Mary brought the table down.

Bert grinned as he whispered, just wanting to be sure. "Your next day off is tomorrow?"

"It is the second Tuesday, isn't it?" Mary replied at the same volume. "What were you two talking about to cause the change in location from the floor to the ceiling of our meal?"

"Tell you on the roof." He said surreptitiously.

"Did you finish the sweeping, then? Goodness knows he needs it with how much he uses his fireplace."

"Just gotta bit more. Not much, real easy to finish. Then I'm needed at the Beaumont house. With the fancy party on tomorrow night, they want to whole place clean and shiny. Chimneys especially, can't 'ave all the fancy ladies get their dresses all covered in soot and cinders, can we?" He responded joking. What will the dancing be held in the fireplaces? Mary wonders to herself. She'd share these thoughts with Bert later, Jane is so excited, Mary doesn't want to say anything negative and risk upsetting the girl.

"So they want you to clean the chimneys?"

He nodded, "That and more, I'm sure. Tom thinks they'll pay real good, so we don't care what else they'll 'ave us do." Mary recognized the name Beaumont from when Mrs. Banks and Jane were talking about her party. Jane was a lot more excited to go, once she could dance.

"Do you think Uncle Albert was happy to see the children?"

Bert looked at her and laughed. "O' course, Miss Mary. All 'e was talkin' about before was 'ow 'e couldn't wait to see little Jane and Michael again. Guess 'e forgot children grow up and get older. Was 'e ever surprised."

She smiled. "You'll finish quickly, won't you?"

"What don't want me to tell no stories 'bout the ever so lovely Mary Poppins?"

"I just don't want him to be upset by us leaving. Distract him a bit, but do keep him on the ground."

Bert responded by saluting her in military fashion. "As you wish, Miss Mary." They walked back to the sitting room where the children were standing with Uncle Albert.

"Remember to behave, little rabbits. She's a tricky one, she is. Especially if you don't behave." Uncle Albert offered his words of wisdom to the Bankses as they left his house. None of the children tell their parents about how they had tea on the ceiling at Jane's urging. She knew what Father would say and she did not want Mary Poppins to have to leave so soon.

**AN- I'm debating about whether or not Mary Poppins and Bert tell Mr. and Mrs. Banks about their marriage. What do you all think? Any feedback is appreciated.**


	13. Practically Perfect People Stargaze

**AN- Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm glad you all like this story so much. It makes me feel good to know you enjoy it. Thank you ClassicalAll, your review made my day.**

That night once the children are all in bed, Mary Poppins sits in her room with the window open, waiting for the familiar whistling to let her know Bert was waiting for her. The children were getting better behaved, but she knew the winds wouldn't change for a while.

After reading a few more chapters in her book, Mary Poppins hears Bert whistling from the roof. "Please come join me, Miss Mary. The stars are missing you." Such foolishness, Bert.

She laughs as she climbs out the window and on to the roof. She walks over to him and he kisses her. She smiles and they sit down, looking up at the sky towards the stars. "They think you hung the stars, these kids." He murmurs as he slips his hand into hers. "These kids adore you."

"It'll be hard to leave them again." She tells him. He moves his hand and her hairpins magically fall out. Her dark hair perfectly pinned up, now falls loose around her shoulders. She mock frowns, but says nothing against it. It is her day off after all, well tomorrow is anyway.

"So soon?" he frowns but she shakes her head.

"We've got a bit of time left, love." She lays her head on his chest as they watch the stars. "At least you don't have to see their faces as you pack up the nursery." She whispers as he pulls her closer. "The way they look at you with their sad eyes, begging you to stay, pleading that they need you."

"I see their faces as they ask about you when I'm sweepin'. They want to know everthin'. Where you are? When you'll be back? If they'll ever see you again? They miss you after you leave, even a blind man could see that." he whispers as he kisses her hair.

"Must be hard on you." she says in complete sincerity as he blinks. Him?

"No harder than on you when you have to leave, Miss Mary."

She sighs a happy sigh. Very pleased to be in his arms again. That's one of the hardest things about being a nanny for her. She never knows what the next family will be like. Where they will be? For how long will she stay? Will there be a bed for her? She always has everything she could need in her carpet bag, including supplies from a cot to her hairbrush to clothing for nearly all types of weather to her measuring tape and everything in between. Sometimes, she'll be with a family for a week, other times it is months. The longest she'd stayed with one family was nearly two years. Sometimes he is able to go with her, but usually she is leaving so frequently, they don't bother. If they're lucky, they'll be able to meet up on one of her days off. She's gotten very good at describing the places perfectly in letters so he can draw them. In addition to the tiny picture of the cabin she always keeps in her bag, identical to the one he draws. It was the same one they took the Banks to. She always knows no matter where she is or how long she's gone, she will always return to London. To his arms.

While she looks out at the sky every night watching the stars, even though the location is always different, the stars are always the same. A constant in her life, just like him and his love for her and her love for him. While most of the time, she is watching from a nursery window, some nights she gets to watch from the roof someplace. She knows he's always watching the stars when she's gone. Another way to stay connected together, despite the distance.

The stars seem both brighter and dimmer tonight. Brighter because she is home and sharing the view with her loving husband. Dimmer because there is no comparison for his smile. He always tells her the way her eyes light up would shame the stars, but they still shine anyway.

Sometimes the distance helps her keep their marriage a secret. If the children don't know about the chimney sweep, she won't accidently say something she shouldn't. Other times, the distance makes it worse. She aches for him, as though she will die to be separated from him. At times the pain from being away from him feels like it will cause her heart to burst. The changing winds are always bittersweet. She is happy to return home to London, but she doesn't want to leave the children.

She lives for these moments as she knows he does as well. A few stolen moments on Tuesday afternoons or night time talks. It doesn't seem like much, but when they have forever, it will get them able to survive until the next time they can meet.

"I love you." she murmurs to him in the darkness.

"I love you, too, Miss Mary." He answers, kissing her neck.

Her thoughts travel back to years before. It must have been twenty or thirty years ago. In Germany. One night as she's trying to put her current children to bed. It's her first night with the family. The boy is fighting against having a nanny. He isn't very old, but still old enough to know what she means. That his parents don't care and are too busy for him. As she tries to sooth him to bed, he continues fighting. He kicks at her, fighting, biting her. "I hate you!" he screams. The bruises healed over time, at least the physical ones did. Over the few months she stayed with him and his family, the boy comes around. He never remembers what he said those first few nights, but Mary never forgets. She never forgets the looks he gives her as she packs her things. What he says to her. "I'm not heartless. I'm not cruel."

Bert frowned. "What's wrong, Mary?"

She looks up at him. Her blue eyes looking broken. "I hate it." He reached out to touch her arm, but she pulls away. She sits up. "Whenever I have to leave and the children accuse me of not loving them and—"

He takes her hand. "No, you're not. You love these kids. You love all of 'em. I know." She frowns.

"Every time I leave a family, it feels like my heart is being torn up. I do love every single child I nanny for. I can't tell them, but—"

"Mary." He says calmly and she stares at him. "You love all the children you say goodbye to."

"But they think I don't—"

"You don't tell them, that's true. But they know, love. Believe me, they know." He grins and she relaxes.

"It isn't fair. They all put 'love us a son or daughter' or some variation and then I do, but I have to leave. I _always_ have to leave."

He pulls her close to him. "They don't know you 'ave to leave, Miss Mary. If they did I'm sure they—"

"They would never change, always continuing to behave horridly."

He knew how much leaving always hurt her. That's why when questioned, she simply responds. 'What would happen if I loved every child I said goodbye to?' It was easier for her to say that than admit her true feelings. If the children knew how she felt, then she'd never be able to help another family again.

"Did someone say you were?" he asked concerned. It was hard on her, but she would not give it up, could not. It would destroy her, if she gave it up… he knew she loved nannying more than anything. It was as much a part of who she was as her magic was or that she loved him.

She sighed. "No, I was just thinking. I have to leave. If I didn't, I would never be able to help anyone again. It'll just be hard to leave."

"You've got time, though." Bert reminded her as she smiled. Normally leaving wouldn't affect her this much, but she had become family to the Banks. She could have laughed for how absurd this was. "What is so funny, Miss Mary?" he loved seeing this side of her. It was the real her, not just the stern nanny in the park. The woman in his arms at night was a thousand times better than the woman admiring his drawings in the park because she was his. And he was hers.

"You always know just what to say, love."

He grinned. "That's me specialty. You got cleaning nurseries, I got this." He teased as she kissed his cheek. She is feeling better now. After all this time of leaving and never knowing about how the kids turned out, it took a toll on her, it took a toll on both of them.

They talked about how the rest of their day was spent after the tea with Uncle Albert. "They brought up our magic again. Asking where it comes from." Mary told him as he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell them anything. I just told them how having tea parties on the roof is absurd."

"Tea parties on the roof is absurd, not on the ceiling." He joked and she laughed.

"They keep asking about it. Michael asked why I continue to do things by hand, if I can just snap my fingers and—"

"clean a chimney. Yeah, I know." He cut in. "James and Harry keep askin' me the same thing. 'The job'll be easier if we don't 'avta crawl up in the flue' 'why do't you just snap your fingers' 'it'll be quicker to use your magic, Bert'. They know I use it to help us fit in the chimneys, but they don't understand 'ow it works. At times, it's easier to just do it by 'and." In all honesty, neither of them knew how their magic works. Magic is not a thing to be understood. If someone did completely understand it, Bert figured there would be trouble.

"Sometimes magic is much more complicated than doing things by hand." She agreed.

He grinned at her. "I know that, Miss Mary. No need to convince me. I tried to tell 'em, but they wouldn't listen. None of 'em know that if you use magic too much it consumes you. It becomes your thoughts. Don't know anythin' else. All you think of is magic, nothin' else, nobody else."

"I don't want to become my mother." She whispers her fears to the skies. Bert strokes her hair. Her voice is breaking. Mary Poppins never cries. He knows this assignment has definitely got her muddled. Getting unmuddled won't be easy, but that's his job. To help her any way she needs. Especially with the unmuddling. She always says he is better at giving advice than her umbrella, but he doubts it. That parrot can be pretty knowledgeable, if only it would stop talking back to her.

"I won't let that 'appen to you, Mary. I won't let you forget who you are." He promised. When she opened her mouth to protest he began again before she could say anything. "That's not a pie crust promise. It's a Bert Alfred promise." He assured her.

"The very best kind." She kissed him. He grins as they go back to lying on their backs, just watching the skies. His fingers intertwined with hers.

"You can't get rid o' me that easy. I know you after more'n a hundred years." He comforts her again. She smiles.

"Oh? And what makes you believe I was trying to get rid of you?" her blue eyes mysterious and he grins. "You're perfect, you know that?"

"Me? More perfect than the practically perfect Mary Poppins? Impossible." He jokes, looking shocked. She laughs as he kisses her hair. "Love you, Miss Mary." He takes her hand as the sky grows colder as the wind starts blowing.

"Love you more." She whispers as she snuggles deeper into his chest. His breathing forms the familiar melody to her as she closes her eyes for a moment.

The next morning he wakes her with a kiss. He kisses her neck, then her forehead and her cheek. Finally he kisses her lips. "Morning, Miss Mary." He tells her as she sits straight up. She looks around desperately.

"It's morning?!" she asks shocked. Sure enough, the sun is shining and the stars are nowhere to be found. "It can't be."

"Tell that to the sun." He told her, not understanding what was wrong. He looks at him as though he is daft.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Practically perfect people do not stay out all night lying on rooftops."

"Even with their 'usbands?" he asks her smiling, teasing her. She frowns. Especially not with their husbands. Especially not on the rooftop of the family she is nannying for. It just isn't proper.

"Bert." She protested. "That is quite enough, thank you very much." She was already standing up as she cleans up her hairpins lying around in a pile on the roof. She kissed him before looking down towards the nursery where the children were still sleeping.

"I'll meet you at 'ome? It is your day off." He reminded her with a smile.

"So it is." They kiss once more before parting. "I just need to grab my things. Go on. Go home, love."

He smiles as he tips his cap. He holds his hand out to help her down the roof as though he is simply helping her down the stairs.

"They—the other sweeps— ask me 'ow I can do this. Watch you leave all the time. We may be separated for months at a time, but I know you'll always come back 'ome. That's why. I wouldn't change any o' this for the world, you know. No matter everything that's 'appened." She blinks. He never brings up his family and yet he had at tea yesterday. The Banks must be making him reminisce about his life as much as she is thinking back on hers. Like him though, she would never change anything, no matter what. She loves him for everything he is, no matter what. She knows he loves her exactly the same.

Once she leaves a family, she'll think about them of course, but never as much or as frequently as she had been thinking about every family since she'd come back to Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Once she leaves a family, they no longer need her. They are practically perfect and able to carry on without the help of magical nannies or equally magical chimney sweeps.

"I got lucky, then, with you." She smiled once her feet were back on the floor of her room.

" O' course you did, Miss Mary. You kissed a sweep." He teased her. Softly he starts singing _Chim chim Cheree. Sweeps are as lucky as lucky can be. Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you._

"Or give him a kiss, that's lucky, too." Mary continues the next line. He kisses her hand. "Go home, Bert. I'll be there soon." He nods before walking towards their flat. She smiles to herself before descending into the nursery. She makes a mental note to tell Cook and Ellen that it is her day off and she intends to take it. The family she worked before wasn't able to let her have days off because the help was so badly needed. The Banks are always so well behaved for her, she doesn't understand why Ellen protests, but if they misbehave they will have to answer to Mary Poppins.

**I feel like in this chapter Mary Poppins was really OOC, but I wanted to show more of her feelings and her past. **


	14. Mary Poppins' (Actual) Day Off

**AN- I don't own Mary Poppins, nor do I own Hunger Games. But at one point if you squint there is a tiny reference to the books.**

Mary Poppins refixes her hair looking in the mirror. Even if it will be taken out again the moment she enters her house, she has to still look like the responsible nanny at all times, as if someone in the house was going to see her. She leaves a note on the nursery, reminding the Banks it is her day off. Mary Poppins walks past Jane's room and sees the dress Mrs. Banks picked out for her party today. The nanny smiles to herself, she hopes it will be everything Jane hopes for and more.

"Why are you doing this? You know they'll just be taken out again." Squawked a voice beside her as she pins up her hair.

"Now you are choosing to speak?" She questions the Umbrella handle who, until now, has remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Not that you'd take my advice either way." The Parrot huffed. The nanny only smiles.

"Perhaps we were going to go for tea at the beach or going to the fair." Mary Poppins muses. "One mustn't make assumptions."

"I thought practically perfect people never partake in horse racing?" the umbrella challenged.

"On second thought, maybe you should remain here. Let me enjoy a day with Bert." Mary Poppins says as though she had been thinking about leaving it here during her second Tuesday outing, but she never would.

"I always accompany you, wherever you go. Practically perfect people do not get caught in the rain. Besides what about last night?"

"What have you heard from the Banks?" She questioned raising an eyebrow as she powdered her face.

"Maybe I won't tell you. You never listen to me anyway." He sulked.

"You know as well as I do, that this arrangement cannot work if you do not tell me what you know. I will ask once more: Do you know more about the Banks than you are letting on?"

"Oh, just go with your _husband_ I bet he'll—"

She closed the umbrella quickly, resulting in muffled speech. When she opened it again, the Parrot glared darkly at her. He'll act like he was, but he wasn't hurt. Maybe just his pride, but that was it.

"Excuse me! Such behavior. Honestly!"

"That is enough of that. We must go." She said picking up her umbrella and her carpetbag. She held the Umbrella against her shoulder. She walked the familiar path towards the little flat she sometimes shared with Bert.

She opened the door to their little house and set her bag down in the chair. Bert grinned at her. "Little bit o' trouble?"

"Someone would not behave himself." She tells him as Bert laughs happily.

"Excuse me?! I wouldn't behave myself? Practically perfect people do not close umbrellas in the middle of a conversation."

"They do if the umbrella needs to learn some manners." Bert retorted cheekily.

"Honestly, both of you. Why can't you behave like the adults some people believe you are?" Mary reprimanded both of them as though they were merely children.

"'e started it." Bert insisted.

"Love, you are arguing with an umbrella." Mary reminded him with a laugh. "Besides, I know he started it. He knows something and he will not say what it is."

"And how do you know I know something? Oh wondrous nanny?" She rolled her eyes.

"That is enough of that. We've been working together for hundreds of years. I know when you are not telling me everything."

"One should not think about work on one's day off, Mary Poppins." The parrot said. Fair enough.

She slipped her hand into Bert's. There really wasn't much furniture in the little flat, but it was enough for the two of them. Considering most of the time, she was living out of her carpetbag in another family's home. There was a large full size mirror that Mary treasured. She would have long talks with her cheeky reflection. Her eyes glanced over the wall with the nearly finished Penguin painting. It looked like all it was missing now was a background. "Bert, that looks lovely. I can't wait to see it finished." He grinned.

"Thank you, Miss Mary. Would the lady wish to join me for a walk in the park?"

"She would be honored to be in the presence of such a gentleman." She smiled as they laughed. "How many screevers are out today?"

"Not very many yet. It's a sunny day so they'll be more as the day wears on. Why? What did the lady have in mind?"

"Perhaps there is a chalk drawing with penguin waiters who wish for patronage?"

"That can be arranged." He told her as they walked down to the park. He nods in the direction of some other men drawing. "Morning Walt. 'ow's that castle coming?" He calls as the man laughs. To Mary he tells her "'e keeps asking me about castles. I guess 'e wants to draw 'is own." Bert shrugged.

"And what did you tell him about drawing castles? What was your advice?" she is curious since he usually doesn't talk about that part of his life.

"Only told 'im to keep it friendly. Colorful, most castles are dreary." She smiles at that. That is true.

"Did you tell him to include a library? All castles need libraries."

"You're gettin' too detailed, Miss Mary. Walt just draws the landscapes, only the outsides. 'e likes when the kids can imagine everythin' else." He teases again. "Like a certain nanny I know." She laughs.

"Or how about another screever? Walt's not the only one who does what he does for the children. I know one who plays the most wonderful music in a one-man band. He always sings about the people who watch him play. He never charges for that though, believes music should be free."

"As it should be. Everyone should be able to enjoy it." With that he takes her hand as though there is music playing at that very moment. She knows he's thinking of something, he always seems to have a song in his head. He's always so cheerful, happy go lucky, he can make even the worst moods into a smile. They dance for a moment before she stops suddenly and stares at a chalk picture. He glances over to her and stops when he sees her expression.

"Why did you draw this?" she demands as she turns to face him. The anger in her voice evident.

"I was with you the whole time, Miss Mary. I 'ad no time to come and draw—" he freezes when he sees the picture. The castle is elegant, but at the same time extravagant and ostentatious. Much too formal and fancy for Bert's tastes. Which is why he was more than happy to leave it. Always felt like it was more of a prison than a palace. But what was it doing in the park? And who drew it? She saw the look on his face. Instantly she felt sorry for accusing him, but nobody else alive knew of this place besides them. "Walt? This castle. It's not in your style. Who drew it?" Bert demanded in a tone Mary had never heard him use before. She'd heard it used by numerous employers over the years, but never her husband.

"Don't know. Sorry Bert. Just saw someone with a book and was drawing it."

"Where'd they go? What kind of a book?" Bert asks again.

"He left. Don't know where. Don't know the book either, just that it had that picture of a castle." The other man says apologetically. "Sorry, wish I knew more."

"No, no. It's okay. Thank you." She can tell he is disappointed, but he is also curious about that book. As she is, as well.

"Don't worry, love." She tells him, lightly touching his arm. "Let's go have tea with some penguins."

He grins at her, much to Walt's confusion. The other man grins though. Bert doesn't seem to be too upset by the picture. They both carefully step over it, but neither looks down. As he draws a table surrounded by flowers and trees, the castle picture seems to be forgotten. Watching him draw was one of her favorite things.

Finally, he looks up. "Well, whadya think, Miss Mary?"

"It's missing a stream, love." She says with a smile.

"Quite right. It's a good day for walking around the banks o' a little creek." He comments adding curved blue lines, smudging them to look soft and inviting. "Finished?" he asks looking for her approval. When she smiles he stands up and takes her hand. "Then let's go." They end up standing by the table and chairs. He stares at her white lacy dress. Though he's seen her in it thousands of times, he'll never get used to the sight of her looking so beautiful.

She smiled. "Shall we?" she curtsies to him as he bows to her. He takes her hand and they continue dancing. This time with no distractions. She laid her head on his chest. It was the type of dancing he preferred. When she has charges with her, even if the children can't see Bert and Mary, they would never stand too close or dance in this way. She always holds her head up, not letting it fall on his shoulder or chest. It wouldn't be proper. He is always so careful to follow the rules she sets for him and herself. No lingering touches, no discussion of anything relating to love or any clue to any of the children or parents that they are anything more than friends. No glances and most certainly not kissing or hand holding. In front of charges, they are only friends and that is that. No more, but no less. He would never risk her job for a kiss or anything, she knew, but sometimes the rules were more for her than him. They sometimes flirt with each other as long as the children are too young to realize that is what it really is and what it means.

He loves her more than his own life and would do anything or her. After what seemed like no time at all a penguin clears his throat. He motions to the little table. "What may we get for the pretty lady today?" the penguin asks as though he doesn't already know the answer. They always get the same thing on their Second Tuesday outings.

"Where are you today, Miss Mary?" Bert asks her after their food is presented. She hasn't said anything since she ordered the tea. "You seem to be a thousand miles away?"

"Just thinking, love."

"'bout what?" he asks again. Worried the chalk drawing upset her more than she'd let on.

"Nannying." She said simply. A sly smile crosses her face. He looks at her while raising an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. I'll tell you the same thing I told Jacob Porter, if one continues to make faces, it may stay that way."

"Lying isn't right, Miss Mary." He retorts, sticking his tongue out and making an even sillier face. She laughs and kisses him. He'd do anything for her kisses, she knew. Just like she would do anything for his.

He takes a bite of the cake. "Bert, you have crumbs all over your face."

"Better'n soot, huh, Miss Mary?" he teases her, but wipes away the crumbs. She smiles. "Jane's party is tonight?" he asks. Mary nods. "She seemed 'appy about it yesterday at tea. I saw 'ow she and Uncle Albert were talking 'bout it. She's still nervous about William, though?"

Mary nods. "She is convinced he is horrid. Though I'm sure she hasn't spoken with him since their fathers decided they should marry. Maybe if she just gave him another chance—"

"She will tonight. They'll 'ave to talk tonight." He reminds her. "I talked to James, yesterday, while cleaning the Beaumont House. When I told 'im, that Jane was worried about 'im, the kid seemed more'n pleased."

"She asks me about him as well." Mary remembered.

"What did you tell 'er?"

"It wasn't my place to tell anything of him. She asks me about him being a sweep. I told her nothing else." The nanny said. "Shall we head home?"

"We shall, Miss Mary." Bert said taking her hand. They thanked the penguins who assured her it was no trouble at all.

"After all, Mary Poppins is our favorite person." She smiles at that.

He studies her once they are back home. She is sitting on the chair knitting while she hums. After a few moments she looks up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Painting." He tells her. He was going to continue to paint the penguin, but decides it is better to watch her. She has no idea the effect she can have. The picture can wait until it is not the Second Tuesday.

"Okay. Get to it then." She says not looking up. She knows he is watching her, but she doesn't mind. She keeps sneaking glances to him as well. They are both so used to not getting this time together, it doesn't seem real when they have it.

"You should tell the Banks." He tells her after a while.

"The children already know I am married."

"But not to whom. And you should tell Mr. and Mrs. Banks. Your employers." He reminds her.

"If they find out that they hired a married nanny—"

"Nobody would dare fire Mary Poppins."

"You know that's not true."

"Very well." He says. "But you should tell them sooner rather than later." She sighs. He drops the conversation, though. Preferring silence to actual arguing. "I'm sorry, Miss Mary. I did not mean to upset you." She sets down her knitting and looks at him. Her eyes dangerous.

"No, love. You did nothing wrong. You have no reason to apologize." Mary told him. "I am not going to be angry with you, love. You know I can't be. With Mr. and Mrs. Banks for ignoring their children? Yes. With my wisecracking umbrella that refuses to tell me all he knows? Yes." They both heard an annoyed grunt from the Parrot's head and they laughed together. "But with you? No." she kissed him to let him know she meant it. "It's just I've allowed sentiment to muddle my thoughts and feelings since I've set foot back in the Banks household."

"A very un-Marry Poppins thing to do." Bert agreed.

"I told you this would happen if we came back to the Banks family." The umbrella said in a very smug tone of voice.

"You know as well as I do that the wind controls where we land." She answered tiredly. She knew arguing with her umbrella would get her nowhere because while his advice was valid, she just didn't want to listen to him right now. Even though it was only mid-afternoon it had been a long day and night for Mary Poppins and Bert. He kissed her neck before walking over to the bookshelf they had. Countless books line the walls, even more in her bag. But none were the book he was looking for.

Bert knew he shouldn't look for it, he had thought all traces of that life was destroyed with the rest of the palace. Maybe it had? Maybe the book was just one of fairytales? He decided that must be it. They'd never gone back to that world. Why bother? He was happier than he could have ever dreamed with her. Besides they helped change peoples' lives for the better. What could be better than that? He grinned taking Mary's hand.

"Mary Poppins!" came the umbrella's voice from the stand. Both turned to stare at it. Mary raised her eyebrows in a way that to children, meant discipline and scolding. Bert began playing with her hair.

"Yes?" she replied carefully, leaning more into Bert, who draped his arm around her waist. He seemed amused by this. The Umbrella was not. "Are you going to continue maintaining that you know something or you don't? I am in no mood to argue with you. It is my day off. Whether you know something or you do not, just keep quiet for the time being."

"I talked with the Banks children." The umbrella continued as though she hadn't spoken a word.

"Did you talk _to_ them?" Mary asked, letting Bert's hand fall from hers.

"They don't know I can talk." The umbrella said.

"Lucky blokes." Bert whispered in her ear. Mary hid a tiny smirk. She looked at him sternly.

"That is enough from you!" the umbrella squawked angrily at Bert who only grinned in a way only to be described as cheeky.

"What did they say, then?" Mary snapped annoyed. Between the two of them she'd never get her work done.

"I forgot" the umbrella said simply.

"You did no such thing. No out with it. Come on. Hurry up. Spit Spot." She tapped him on the beak.

"The children went into your room last night. At least Jane did."

"What?! Why didn't you say something before?" She demands, eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if I tried." The Parrot sniffed.

"Why was she in my room?" The nanny's voice carefully quiet.

"I do not know. You'll need to ask her. I did not wish to tell you because I knew it would upset you."

"Did she see us on the roof?" Bert asked.

"Once she realized you two were on the roof, she left. Didn't want to get caught snooping. She tried to look through your bag." Mary let out a frustrated groan. "You know as well as I do, the girl saw nothing. Nobody can look through your bag besides you, Mary Poppins." The bird tried to tell her.

"It still isn't right for her to sneak around looking through other people's things." Mary said, sounding more like the nanny even though it was her day off. They both ignored the looks the parrot head was giving them, muttering about sneaking about. "It is different."

"She heard you laughing, but I don't think she heard anything else." The Parrot informed his partner. "Didn't want to be caught sneaking about."

"Thank you." Mary tells the parrot. He had been very helpful, though is tone left much to be desired.

"Does this cut your day short, Miss Mary?" Bert asks. Mary shakes her head.

"We've already had more time today than we normally get, love. I will talk with Jane tomorrow morning after her party. No use bringing it up before she leaves to spoil her dance." She smiles but, she isn't planning on leaving just yet. He kisses her neck and takes her hand again.

That night once the four other children are asleep. Mary Poppins waits for Jane. She'd already left by the time Mary Poppins returned from her day off. It was nearly midnight when she heard Jane slip inside and up to her room. The girl was practically floating. She looked beautiful in her dress, it was a dark shade of violet. She pauses when she sees the light still on in the nanny's room. "Mary Poppins?"

"Come in, Jane." She pats the spot next her on the bed. The girl is giggling and looks incredibly happy. "How was the dance?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." The girl grins. She twirls her dress as though she'll start dancing again. "It was perfect. William is an amazing dancer. He complemented me on my dancing as well. Oh, Mary Poppins, he's actually quite charming. He's such a gentleman. He was polite and the night was wonderful." the girl could go on all night, but stops herself suddenly. The girl turns to Mary Poppins a glint in her eye. "How was your day off with Bert?"

"Nowhere near as exciting as your dance." Mary said, putting an end to that part of the conversation right away. She was the nanny again. Prim and proper and practically perfect.

"Maybe… I'm not so against the idea of marrying him now. He was kind. Tonight…. He was so different than when I met him last. Can people really change that much?"

"Maybe he really hasn't changed, Jane. Maybe it was you who has."

The girl blinked. "Marry Poppins? I have something I need to tell you, to confess. Last night, I came in here looking for earrings I could wear with my dress. I figured you might have some in your bag because, well, you have everything imaginable in it. And so I waited until I thought you'd be asleep, but when I came in, you were gone. I tried to look through your bag, but it was empty."

"I should hope so. My bag is magical, it seems empty to anyone that isn't me. A good burglary system." The nanny said sternly.

"I wasn't going to take anything. I just wanted to borrow… I should have asked first, but it didn't matter anyway. I didn't find any earrings or anything else for that matter." The girl said, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Mary Poppins."

"Hmph. I should think so." Squawked the Parrot and Jane jumped.

"You-you can talk?!" Jane was nervous. She hadn't realized that thing was alive and that it had seen her.

"No, I can't." the Parrot retorted to the girl. Mary gave him a stern glare and a tap on the beak. The bird silenced.

"That was rude." She turned to Jane "As was looking through my belongings."

The girl studied the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I also saw you and Bert on the roof. You were looking at the stars and laughing. Once I heard that, I left." The girl promised. "You seemed happy."

"I am happy." Mary Poppins replied before adding. "I am happy being a nanny."

"But you are completely different with Bert when you are alone than when you are with us…. Although I guess everyone is different when they are with their husbands, alone." The girl said sadly.

"Jane?"

"How can you do it? How can you leave us? I don't think I ever could. I could never be a nanny. I don't have the patience."

"Jane, you have plenty of patience. But it also takes years and years of practice. You would make a great nanny if you wanted to. Most nannies stay with one family for years, but I cannot. I must leave whenever a family doesn't need me. I never know what became of a family once I leave." Because most nannies weren't magical like she was.

"Thank you, Mary Poppins." The girl brightens at her nanny's compliments.

"Bert told me James wants to talk to you soon." Mary Poppins told her as the younger girl blushed.

"He does? When? What about? Mother and Father have a party Thursday night. Some fancy bank thing. Will he be able to come over then? Will Bert? What does he want to say? Is he mad at me? What should I wear?" One question at time, Mary almost laughs.

"I'm sure Thursday will work for James." Mary said. "I will arrange it with Bert, if you wish."

"Oh yes, Mary Poppins. Thank you, so much." The girl practically hugs the nanny. "Oh, I just remembered. Mother invited William over tomorrow night for dinner. She said we may be able to walk to the park if we have a chaperone?" the girl said looking up at Mary Poppins, who did laugh that time.

"I will be happy to chaperone—"

"Good. I really want you to meet him." The girl seems smitten. Mary smiles. This is very good for Jane. William Evans seems like he will be a good husband. Mary knows Jane will make an excellent wife.

"But why the park?" Mary asks the girl. Mary helps her take out her hair pins and curls.

"I like to watch the stars…"

"William doesn't strike me as the type to go gallivanting about on rooftops to watch stars." Mary agrees that the park would be the better option. "It takes a special kind of person to enjoy that." Mary notes. Jane blinks, thinking of another, who does. The other gentleman who so rudely will not leave her thoughts.

"Like Bert." Jane says quickly, not saying the name she was really thinking.

"Or James." Mary Poppins says, noticing the way the younger girl's face darkened. "Or you or Michael."

"William would hate it! I'm sure." The girl practically laughs.

"It is time for bed." The nanny says finally. She is tired and suspects Jane will be as well once the excitement of the night wears off.

"But—"

"No buts. Goats but. Girls who came home late from dancing do not."

"I just want to tell you everything! It was so magical. So perfect!" the girl is still so excited.

"There will be time enough for that tomorrow. Now, it is time for bed." The nanny said strictly. She waits to be sure Jane is asleep before turning off her lights and falling asleep herself.

**Wow, this was a really long chapter with over 4,000 words. I hadn't meant for it to be this long, but I hope you like it.**


	15. William and Jane

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It wasn't my favorite, but I hope you enjoy…**

On Wednesday, Mrs. Banks came home early from her Causes to help prepare for the dinner. Mary Poppins could never remember which day was which cause, but she didn't think that mattered much. While she was not as distracted as she was with the 'Votes for Women', Mrs. Banks still didn't pay as much attention to her children as Mary believed a mother should. Some days Mrs. Banks would spend all day at the hospital reading to children or patients from the war or patients sick with Influenza. But today, she came home early to help her oldest child get ready for a very important dinner.

Currently, the Banks children were entertaining each other as Mary Poppins and Mrs. Banks were talking about William while dusting and setting the table. Or rather, Mrs. Banks was talking about William, and Mary Poppins was just listening. "Mother, Jane won't read to us. Mary Poppins will you tell us a story?" Annabel and Barbara asked.

"Mary Poppins and I are busy—" Mrs. Banks said as though it was Mary Poppins' job to help Mrs. Banks and not care for the children.

"What story do you want to hear?" The nanny asked, ignoring Mrs. Banks. She was here for the children, and the children only.

"They'll want to hear a love story. That's all they ever want to hear. When will they grow up and realize life isn't some grand romantic story and magical love like they want just doesn't exist?" Jane says annoyed with her younger siblings. She should be getting ready but instead she is forced to entertain them.

"I believe there is a grain of truth in every story that is told." Mary Poppins said.

"Tell us one about a prince, please?" Barbara begs.

"I don't know any stories of that type." The nanny lies, she just can't right now. When she sees the sad looks on the two girls' faces, she adds. "Why don't you two start it?"

Barbara and Annabel grin to each other. "There's a prince—" Barbara starts.

"He's handsome." Annabel cuts in as though it was obvious. Mary smiles at the two girls, letting them tell the story.

"Princes always are." Barbara says. "Oh, and there's an enchantress. She's really pretty. Just like you, Mary Poppins." Mary blinks, before turning towards Mrs. Banks about to say the girls need to go upstairs. "And she and the prince get married!" Barbara quickly continues before Mary Poppins can a word in. Mary frowns. She reminds herself, she is just unsettled from the drawing in the park, it doesn't mean anything. The girls were just telling her a made up story. Nothing more.

"Children, go get ready for your father when he comes home. Up the stairs now. Spit spot." To Mrs. Banks she asks. "Where is Mr. Banks?" Mary Poppins asks, not in the mood for story-telling anymore.

"Working late at the bank again." Mrs. Banks tells the nanny. "He'll call before he leaves the bank. He'll bring William by; they are discussing things today at work."

"Father is always working late. I know he is one of the bank's managers, I just wish he had more time for us." Jane mumbled, evading the stern look her nanny was giving her.

The phone rings and Ellen rushes to answer it. She is silent for a few moments but then agrees and says "Of course, sir. Yes, yes." and puts the phone back. "They are on their way, Mrs. Banks." The maid says as Mary Poppins sends all the children upstairs to get ready for the company.

Once the children are dressed, they come down the stairs, waiting for their father and William. Annabel and Barbara are standing together and Mary Poppins can tell they are excited to see him again. They keep whispering to each other about handsome princes marrying sisters. Mary silences them as she sees Mr. Banks walk through the front gate.

Mr. Banks leads the younger man into the house. He is tall and blonde with green eyes. He looks over towards Mrs. Banks and smiles. "Thank you for having me in your wonderful home. I am pleased to be here."

Mr. Banks nods toward his youngest four children, standing by their nanny. Jane looks at the man standing by her father. "William, it is such a pleasure to see you again." Mary can see the girl isn't lying. She seems genuinely pleased that he is here. Jane is wearing a simple green dress. The boy smiles and takes her hand, gently kissing it.

"Wonder what his measurement is." Michael whispers to Mary Poppins.

"Behave!" she hisses nearly silently, but smiles. Coincidentally, she was wondering that, too, but she'd never tell them that. "John, Barbara, Anabel come with me." The nanny says, leading the younger three to sit at the table where the others can talk. Mary Poppins acts as a sort of barrier between the children and the adults. Jane and William sit next to each other. Everyone is dressed nicely for the occasion, but Mary Poppins can't help but notice they all seem a bit uncomfortable besides Mr. Banks, as though they are not used to such formal clothing.

They sit down to eat, as Mary Poppins is finally introduced to William Evans. She takes his hand, shaking it. He blinks, not sure what to make of this woman. For a nanny, she seemed a bit peculiar. Most nannies he'd had did not wear gloves indoors, nor their hats. He'd also never heard of a nanny going by a full name instead of Miss Poppins or Nanny Poppins. Jane watched Mary Poppins study William. She hoped her first impression was a good one and would ask tonight on the nanny's thoughts.

"Mary Poppins, would you like to take off your gloves?" Ellen asked to be polite, though she knew it was useless. That woman never took off her gloves. Ellen thought it was strange, but didn't comment on the idiosyncrasies of others. Though the nanny had many, but at the same time she was wondrous with the little beasts.

The nanny smiled, but politely refused. "My hands are quite cold." She answered automatically as Jane smirked at Michael. She thought she heard Michael whisper 'it isn't right to lie' to his sister. Nobody else would have heard it though, Mary Poppins knew her hearing was much better than most. Mary ignores the comment and the look Jane is currently giving her.

Dinner went lovely until about halfway John announced suddenly that Mary Poppins was magical. The adults all stared at each other for a moment before Michael told them that his brother had a wonderful imagination, but that dinner was not the time for such things. Mary Poppins also gave the boy a quick stern look, until he wasn't so insistent. "John there is a time for play and a time for seriousness, dinner is not a time for pretend." The boy nods, learning to not bring up such things again.

The rest of dinner goes very well. As was decided earlier that day, Ellen will put the younger three to bed while Mary Poppins chaperones the young Miss Banks and her gentleman caller.

The three walk to the park. Mary lets space pass between her and the young couple, giving them their space. He says something and Jane laughs. Mary smiles, maybe Bert was wrong, maybe things will work out between Jane and William. "Good Evening, Miss." A voice says coming up behind Mary Poppins. She doesn't react, clearly not his goal. Mary can tell he is grinning, even at night. The nanny smiles.

"And what are you doing here?" she questions the Chimney Sweep.

"Walkin' in the park. May I steal you away for a brief moment?" Bert asks quickly. He follows her gaze. "Just over by the pavement. Let them walk to the benches, they'll be fine." She nods following Bert. "How was dinner?" His lips forming a small smile.

"Lovely, Mrs. Brill is a wonderful cook." Mary Poppins tells him. "What about you?"

"You missed a good one." He grins. "Rat stew." They laugh a moment. It wasn't real rats, just a silly name for meat and he was right. It was one of her favorites.

He glances over to Jane and William. "He seems…"

"Polite?" she finished for him.

"Somethin' like that, Miss Mary." Bert laughs.

"Why are you here? Long night?" She asks him, curious because he usually doesn't wander too much after dark.

"You 'ave no idea, Miss Mary." Bert says, his shoulders slump from exhaustion. He had been working more and more lately, she knew it was because he was nervous. He was always restless before the winds took her away. She put her left hand on his chest. He smiled a moment as he placed his hand on hers. His ring was in his shirt pocket, he didn't dare wear it on his hand, too risky for it to fall off. She never took hers off, and as long as he kept his close to his heart they'd be able to find each other. She'd told him, no matter how far away they were, the rings would always lead them to each other. The two of them stand like that for a brief moment, but it lasts no more than a minute. Chaperones must watch their charges, after all. "Let's make sure they 'aven't gotten into no trouble when Miss Mary Poppins isn't watchin'." he said, nodding towards the two of them. They were just sitting on a bench talking and it seemed like they enjoyed one another's company.

"What are you doing here?" Jane snaps as she sees James come up. She is annoyed, dinner with William was wonderful. But whenever she sees James, her stomach twists and turns since she doesn't know how she feels about him.

"Just lookin' for Bert, Miss Jane. Not meaning to make trouble—"

"Uh oh." Bert sees Jane turn angrily towards James. "Come here." Bert says to Mary Poppins as they approach the two twenty year olds and the girl.

"You've found him. Now get out of here." Jane is angry. She couldn't believe he would be here. Whenever she seems him gets twisted up inside. She is here with William, Mary Poppins is chaperoning them. She doesn't know what to think of James. He's funny and kind and… and she's here with William. She really likes William as well as she does James. No, she likes William more, he is to marry her. She must like him more. She has to love William.

"The rich don't own the park. I can be here if I want." James retorts, angrily. He steps away from Jane and William.

As they move closer, Mary sees William tell something to Jane as he takes her hand. She shoves him away yelling "Bert's my friend!"

Bert is already standing with them. Trying to assess what happened. She walks faster until she is back with them.

"You should be more careful about the company you keep, Jane." William tries again. "Instead of hanging around with _sweeps_." Jane looks to Mary Poppins helplessly, but the woman stays silent. She can say nothing. Even if she could, it wouldn't make any difference, besides this doesn't involve her. Bert has made that very clear. As much as she wants to reprimand the boy for his manners, she cannot.

"James, get out of here, now." Jane demands, furious. How dare he interrupt? It was going so well. Now Jane didn't know what to do. Her chances with William were ruined now.

He glared at her. "Very well, Miss Banks." He stresses her last name and leaves without another word.

"Sorry 'bout 'im." Bert said looking like it was his fault the boy was here. "I forgot Tom invited me o'er for dinner tonight. I 'adn't realized 'e'd send James."

William looks at Bert. He doesn't seem angry at Bert, just at James. "I think- I should go. Thank your parents for dinner, please, Miss Jane. I had a lovely time with you." he kissed her hand. "It was nice to meet you Mary Poppins." He said as he turned and left.

"Bert, I'm so sorry. I—" Jane starts to apologize once the boy is gone.

"I've 'eard worse, Miss Jane. Don't worry 'bout me." He said. "Sorry I hadn't realized—"

"He was being rude." Jane said.

Bert smiled softly. "Lots o' people don't like sweeps."

"Why? You guys are incredible, plus you're lucky." Jane grins. Bert and Mary Poppins laugh.

"Jane, I'm sorry about William." Mary Poppins says sincerely.

Jane forced a smile, at least this would tell her how to feel. Right? If he wasn't kind to people less off than he was, he couldn't be a good husband. "He was so polite at the party—"

"He just didn't like James encroaching on your date." Mary Poppins said. Jane frowned.

"So he was jealous?" the girl asked and Mary nodded.

"Bert, go make sure he got home safely." The nanny didn't really care if he did as she asked, she just wanted him to leave, figuring the she needed a moment with Jane to talk. Bert knew what she was asking and followed the younger man. "I think he was. The way James was being friendly with you, it didn't look good to William."

"But I wasn't trying to. I was trying to get him to leave."

"Tonight, but before when you were with James, he must have thought you liked him." Mary Poppins said and then she looked Jane in the eye. "What would give him that idea?"

Jane shuffled as she blushed. "He's funny and kind."

"Let's just get you home." Mary Poppins said, putting her hand out to the girl. Jane took it and they walked back to The Banks house. "I'll just tell your parents that he had to leave early." Jane smiled gratefully.

"I heard you say the twins were being much better behaved. You're not leaving yet, are you?" Jane asked worried. Mary Poppins couldn't leave just yet, not with Jane in a mess with William and James.

"Not yet, Jane." Mary Poppins said. Jane frowned once they got to the front gate, she didn't want to have to tell her parents that maybe the reason she didn't want to marry William was because she wasn't sure if she liked someone else. They would not be too pleased.

When they walked in and it was just the two of them, Winifred Banks looked over with concern for her daughter. She saw the look on her face and looked to Mary Poppins for some sort of explanation. This would be her chance to be there as a mother for Jane, so Mary left the two of them alone with the excuse of checking to make sure Michael wasn't still reading. He would read the entire night if he could, much like Mary Poppins.


	16. The Story of James Bennett

**AN- I forgot for the last couple chapters to put this: I don't own Mary Poppins or any of the characters/ songs from the movie. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I would have liked to be able to. This chapter is really long, but I hope you like it…**

After telling Mr. and Mrs. Banks that William had to leave the park early the night before, Mary Poppins was reading to Michael, John, Barbara, and Annabel. Jane was pretending she was too grown up for such things as stories, but she loved hearing Mary Poppins tell the stories. She was so expressive. Mary Poppins heard whistling at the window to the nursery and opened the window. A robin hopped on her finger. He had a message from Bert, when Mary Poppins and the children were ready, he would stop by with James.

Mary nodded and sent him off, whistling her thanks to the red bird. "What song is that?" John asked, he liked listening to the words Mary Poppins would give to the robins' songs. As though they could talk and she could understand them.

"Not a song. He was just telling me we may have some guests soon, once your parents leave." Mary told him, as she looked at Jane. Jane smiled a moment before realizing that James wanted to talk to her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him. Her smile disappeared.

Mr. and Mrs. Banks were getting ready for a formal dinner at the Dawes house with the other senior members of the bank. Jane was happy they were busy today; she hadn't wanted to talk to her parents about last night. She especially did not want to explain why she was inviting a Chimney Sweep over. She was even more pleased to hear that William would not be going tonight.

Once they left around four, Mrs. Brill began preparing dinner for Mary Poppins and the children. Part of the reason, Mary Poppins had suggested Bert and James come over today was because every other Thursday was Ellen's day off.

Around half past four, Mary Poppins heard whistling. Both the robins' and Bert's. She told the children to go downstairs, as she would answer the door.

Outside Mary heard a different type of conversation than one the sweeps would normally have. "Is this was courting is like?" James whisper-hissed to his friend. He was nervous, Mary Poppins could tell. Bert shrugged.

"Don't know. Never 'ad to… 'ello, Miss Mary." Bert grinned as she opened the door. Of course he never had to do this. It was very different when he was at James' age. Bert's parents arranged all of that. He had more important things to worry about, after all.

Mary smiled politely, as she led them inside. "Bert!" Annabel said excitedly, practically tackling him. He chuckled.

"Good to see you too, kiddo."

"Mary Poppins was telling us stories!"

He glanced over to the nanny in question with his eyebrow raised. "Mary Poppins telling fanciful stories? Impossible." Though he doubts impossible is even in Miss Mary's vocabulary. He smiles to himself.

"But she was. She's the best story teller, EVER!" the twins agree.

"She is. That's true." Bert grinned with the kids. He smiles at the nanny, who doesn't meet his eyes. She shakes her head slightly, Bert just laughs.

"Why are _you_ here?" Jane is glaring at James. She is still hurt over the outcome of last night.

"I'm just here for story time, Miss Jane." He is trying to be friendly.

"Aren't you a little old to listen to stories?" Her voice icy.

"Aren't you?" he challenged right back. Seeing the look he received by the adults he sighed dramatically. "Besides, I'm not here to listen to a story. I have to tell one." He told her. The he muttered under his breath "never promising Bert anything ever again." The older Chimney Sweep snorts; that promise will be broken before too long. They both know it.

"What I don't want to hear what you have to say?" Jane snaps. James thought she wasn't being as ladylike as she was before. But then again, he had interrupted her date.

"Jane." Mary Poppins breaks in. "You do want to hear it. You've been asking me about what I know since you've met him."

"What did you tell her?" James narrows his eyes suspiciously. Mary Poppins only shakes her head.

"Just start your story, James." She says as though he is still that stubborn child she'd known long ago.

He grinned, at her. Guess some things never change. James was looking at Annabel, now. He stared at her trying to remember _her_ face. But all he saw was the little girl looking up at him. He wants to memorize her face, it's the closest thing he has to Helen's. "So, I guess, I'll start at the beginning."

"A very good place to start." Mary Poppins says, carefully watching the boy.

He takes a deep breath. He looks away from Annabel, seeing the look Michael was giving him. Turning to Jane he starts. "So you remember how I told you my sisters were little monsters? Well, um, I might not have been much better." He said before staring at the floor. "I was about as old as Barbara and John are when something impossible happened." He pauses, just trying to think of what to say next. "There were three of us. Pamela was nine, I was seven and Helen was five—"

"Just like me!" Annabel says excitedly.

James smiles sadly. "Yeah, just like you." he blinks a bit before continuing. "Anyway, we were kids and our parents tried to get us to behave. But we didn't want to listen." Mary Poppins liked the Bennetts well enough. She had a striking suspicion that the reason they got married was more out of necessity than choice, especially because of Pamela's age being so close to their wedding. Their engagement was rather quick; not at all customary with the time, but Mary Poppins never said anything. It wasn't her place, though she did know the rumors. They were young, but it was obvious they loved their children very much. Mrs. Bennett was a few years older than Mary Poppins, but the nanny knew she was overwhelmed. The children were a handful, but they were just children. Children misbehave as children do. It's the parents' job to control children, a lesson the Bennetts needed to learn. "We wanted our parents to play with us, even though they were busy."

"We didn't write a letter, neither." James said smiling at Jane, she didn't return the gesture. He knew Mary Poppins came to them because of letters, Bert had told him that. Jane blinked, how did he know all of this? She glanced over to Bert, trying to figure out how much he knew and how much he told. "She just sorta appeared one day." He wasn't looking at Mary Poppins. He couldn't. Not yet. "At first we did not want a nanny—"

"I should say not." The nanny replies, as James blinks in surprise. Everyone else turned to look at her now. Bert grins mischievously, from Mary Poppins to the boy. Who is currently looking incredibly guilty. "You put a snake in my bed." Bert did laugh at that. He laughs like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. His wife glares at him as he shrugs, telling her it was funny. After all this time, she isn't angry.

"A fake one. Pamela wanted me to find a real one." He protests. "But I told her no."

"Then it's a good thing you didn't." was all Mary Poppins replied.

Jane watched the two of them. She couldn't believe it. "_You_ were _his_ nanny?" Mary Poppins nods. "But you said you don't go to the same people twice—"

"I usually don't. I haven't seen him since I left, until we went to Corry's Gingerbread Shop." Mary Poppins said. It was the truth. She knew how much it hurt him to see her. While she had spent lots of time with the Sweeps, James was never there. He was always somewhere else. He was getting better being around her, though. She could tell it didn't hurt him as much. James grinned at Mary Poppins.

"Yep. But she had to see you twice. So that shows how bad you were acting, Miss Jane." James teased playfully to the younger girl who stared at him. While she was still upset, she was coming around. Until he said that. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Excuse me?" She eyes narrowing.

"Well, ya see… I… um…" He stuttered, nervously. He looked to Bert for help. The older sweep just laughed at him.

"You're on your own, kid." Bert says laughing. James rolls his eyes. He's about to protest when Annabel speaks again.

"James! Back to the story." Annabel whines. Bert and Mary Poppins laugh.

He laughs, mock saluting her. "Yes, miss. Okay, so where was I? Oh, yes. We _did not _want a nanny. We thought, if we misbehaved enough, she would get tired of us and leave." He grinned at the nanny. Boy, were they ever wrong about that. "But Mary Poppins does not leave until the winds change. I learned later that meant until she wasn't needed anymore." He whispers to the three younger children hanging on his every word. "My sisters and I learned a lot from her. We went on all of these impossible adventures…."

"Like being a in a chalk picture?" John asks as James nods.

"What about dancing on the roof under the stars, with a bunch of sweeps?" Michael asked. He wants nothing more than to be a sweep.

James frowned. "We didn't do that?"

Bert stares at him. "You do nearly every day." The sweeps just like to dance and laugh and celebrate a good day's work.

"You do?!" Michael asks. He had thought they did that just for him and Jane when they were young.

"Back to the—"

"Story, yes. Thank you, Annabel." He grins. It is hard to tell his story, but he wouldn't have another group of people listen. In the few days he's known them, he really likes the family. "We learned to listen to our parents. Because her job was done, Mary Poppins had to leave."

"How'd you get to be a sweep?" Michael asked. He still didn't entirely trust, James, but he was curious. He might use what James did for future reference. Especially if James was able to successfully convince his parents to let him be a sweep.

"I'm getting' to that. It's a long story." James grinned. Jane blinked. She forgave him for last night. After talking with Mary Poppins, she realized it was just a misunderstanding. He hadn't meant to mess up her date. She was really rude to him, but he didn't seem to care about that now.

"So we learned manners and all that important stuff…" he grinned, laughing as Mary Poppins gave him a stern look. "I didn't forget anything you taught us." She smiled at that.

"None of my charges ever do." Mary Poppins sniffed, looking right at Jane and Michael. They smile nervously.

"We didn't really forget, we just—" Michael begins, but trails off after he realizes he doesn't know what to say.

"Grew up. Nobody stays the same as when they're young." Jane finishes for her brother.

Mary looks at them, and they seem to shrink before her. "We're sorry." They both say. She knows it wasn't just them that misbehaved. It was also John, Barbara, and Annabel but Jane and Michael knew how she was.

"Leave 'em alone, Miss Mary." Bert said grinning. "Can't all be as perfect as you." She laughs at that.

"I'm _practically _perfect, Bert." She says.

"Well, I'm not." He gives her his goofy grin. She smiles, but says nothing. Not in front of her charges.

"So my sisters and I grew up. We would talk about her sometimes. Trying to figure everything out. Why she came? Where she went? Where did she live? What she did when she wasn't nannying?" James grinned, looking at Bert and Mary Poppins. "We came up with our own ideas, but Pamela said all we needed to know was that she was a magical nanny sent to help us. Helen and I accepted this because it was the truth, well as much of the truth as we knew." Continuing he looked at Bert again. He was looking at the sweep throughout the first part of his story. "We also met Bert. The best artist I've ever seen." Jane and Michael laughed and Bert looked down at his hands, modestly. Bert thought James didn't give himself enough credit. Since he'd first met the sweep, he'd fallen in love with drawing. He would practice all the time to get good enough for Art School. Especially after Mary Poppins had left the Bennett Family. "The time she was our nanny was definitely _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious—"_

_"That's not a real word." John told the older boy. _

_"It's the very best word, John." Bert said grinning. _

_"What's it mean?" Annabel asks excitedly. Jane, Michael and James laugh. Bert is already whistling that song from their childhood. _

_"It's a word to say when you have nothing really to say." Mary Poppins replied before she and Bert started singing, "_It's...Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious, if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious."

They are soon joined by the three adolescents. The five of them continue to sing and even start dancing. The three young children start laughing and clapping their hands. Bert begins his part about his father, looking only at Mary Poppins. She smiles sadly to her husband, but he grins just the same. It's been almost one hundred and fifty years since that life. They've been married nearly one hundred, but neither one brings up the past very often. It's been long forgotten. And Bert wouldn't have it any other way.

The nanny smiles warmly as she sings the next line. "He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went he'd use his word and all would say 'There goes a clever gent'"

They finish their song and laugh together. The eight of them are grinning and laughing. Just having a 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' time. They even hear Mrs. Brill humming the song from the kitchen.

James catches Jane's eye and together they laugh. He thinks she is rather pretty, but she is to be engaged. He thinks he should continue the story. "We grew up as children tend to do..." He starts coughing before he can get another word out. Mary Poppins and Bert exchange looks. Jane gives them a panicked glance. Once he catches his breath, James says. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Just got a bit of soot in my lungs. This happens when I talk too much."

"It doesn't happen to Bert?" Michael questions.

James shook his head. "Not a sweep thing, just a James thing." Before anyone can say something else, the clock chimes.

Suddenly the clock chimes Seven. Mary Poppins hadn't realized the time. She had been too busy listening to James tell his story. She'd heard it all from Bert, but she wanted to her from James himself.

"Do we have to go to bed?" The twins whine. They wouldn't think to fuss if father were home.

"Your Father expects you in bed by 6:05. It is nearly 7:02 now." The nanny replies.

"But I wanna know how James became a sweep." Annabel complains.

James smiles. "I became a sweep because I saw Bert in the park when I was fifteen… or was it sixteen? Either way, I saw Bert in the park one day and he let me begin apprenticing. That is how I became a sweep. Good night, Annabel." Jane figured there was more to it, but he probably shortened it to get them to bed.

The three children reluctantly follow Mary Poppins up the stairs and into the nursery. The four downstairs hear her tuck them into their beds. "But we're not tired." A little voice protests.

"Very well." The nanny replies. Jane thinks she'd be sitting in the rocking chair now. "Then stay awake."

Mary Poppins starts singing softly to them. Downstairs, Bert closes his eyes and smiles, just listening to her voice. Jane wonders how often he gets to hear her sing. He seems like he'd never hear enough of her singing as long as he lived. "Stay awake, don't close your eyes." Jane wonders if the song was some sort of spell or trick. Maybe Mary Poppins just puts her magic into the words. Jane blinks, feeling her own head grow heavy. She yawns. Jane hadn't realized how tired she was. James grins and gently shakes her arm, to keep her from falling asleep. Michael elbows her in the ribs. She jolts awake, then gives her brother a stern glare. "Though your pillow's soft and deep"

The three of them watch Bert. He looks to be in heaven. "Stay awake. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Just stay awake." The lullaby ends. The three grin as Mary Poppins silently comes down the stairs after a few moments of silence.

"They asleep?" Bert asks, not opening his eyes. Jane blinks, the only reason they knew she came down the stairs was because they were facing them. Bert's back was toward the stairs and his eyes were closed.

"Of course." Mary Poppins replies sitting next to him. Though the only people in the room know the truth of their relationship, she sits half a cushion away from him. She is still the Nanny and 'rules' must be followed. Even if those rules seemed rather silly at times like this. He understood, he knew what this meant to her. He would never do anything to inhibit her or her work.

He grinned, opening his eyes, as she sits down. "So what's the rest o' the story?" Bert asks James.

"You know it all, already." The younger man replies, figuring the nanny did as well.

"Miss Jane don't, neither does Michael." His friend answers with a laugh.

James rolls his eyes, but starts again. "Everything was amazing, after Mary Poppins left. My parents weren't arguing and my sisters and I were very well behaved. When I was fifteen, my entire life was destroyed by fire. In the middle of the night, one night, our house caught fire. I got out, still don't know how, but nobody else did. Everything in the house burned to the ground. I woke up in the hospital a few weeks later. The doctors told me there was a fire. My family died inside, he told me I was lucky to have survived. Everything was destroyed, my drawings, our stuff, our entire house. I didn't remember anything from that night, I was told the firemen tried their best, but there was nothing they could do."

He told the other four, shrugging out of his jacket. His sleeves were rolled up. Jane saw the scars on his arms, on his hands. She hadn't realized it before, but he had lots of burns on his face as well. She'd never seen him in anything but those old Sweeping Clothes so she'd never seen the burns on his arms. He had been badly burned by the fire that claimed his family.

"I—I'm sorry." Jane whispers, not really sure what to say. "I never realized…"

"Why would you?" He asked, looking into her eyes. He wasn't upset by this any longer. "It wasn't anybody's fault. It was an accident." He still had no idea what happened to cause it, even after being a chimney sweep for years. His best guess was it wasn't cleaned as well as it should have been. He never wanted anyone to have to experience what he went through, so that was one of the main reasons he became a Sweep. Another was that it was a job, and he needed food.

"I spent a long time in the hospital. Months and months. I learned Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious could mean you have no words because something bad happeed, it didn't just mean you were speechless because you were happy." He looked at Mary Poppins then. "Your lessons really helped. Especially the spoonful of sugar to help with medicine. I had to take lots of medicine, still do sometimes. I'll never forget the look on that nurse's face when I asked if I can have some sugar, the first time. " He laughed. "It really helps, Mary Poppins." She nodded and smiled. Of course it did, she _was_ Mary Poppins, after all.

"So when I was cleared from the hospital, I left. Wasn't really sure where to go or what to do, but I had to do something. I was an orphan at fifteen, not to mention homeless. So for a while I spent my days in alleys and hiding behind buildings. I avoided everything that reminded me of my family. It was just too painful." He said. Mary Poppins blinked, Bert hadn't told her about that, but she realized he didn't know. James turned to Michael, knowing the younger boy really didn't like him much. "I guess that's why Annabel means so much to me. She looks just like Helen did when she was young." He whispered. "I'm sorry if it bothered you."

James felt bad that he didn't tell his story before, but he wasn't ready. He didn't tell a lot of people because he always felt 'judged'; people would treat him differently if they knew.

He continued with his story. "After a few weeks of that I realized it just wasn't working, the whole avoiding the places we went. They had lives. They were here and it just wasn't fair to them to act like they didn't. Yeah, it was hard, yeah, it was painful. But it was less painful than pretending they didn't exist. Avoiding the places that reminded me of them just wasn't an option. One day when I was walking I noticed the park. It was the same one we'd spent most of our childhood in. Whether it was to fly kites or have picnics by the fountains or even just watch the screevers draw."

James grinned at Bert. Bert and Mary Poppins were now holding hands, but they were still sitting apart. James caught Jane's eye and they smile. None of them says a word, Jane and Michael were curious about the life of Mary Poppins and they knew if they said anything, they might never get to know.

James was nervous. He'd never told his story all at once, but it was actually nice to tell it. He'd kept it a secret for so long. Jane seemed to like that he shared his story. He hadn't meant to mess things up with William, but all he wanted was Jane happy. Maybe he liked her, maybe he didn't. But she deserved everything she could ever want. William could get her that. James couldn't. A sweep didn't really make much money. Screevers even less so. He shook these thoughts away. Even if she didn't marry William, her father would never let her marry a Sweep.

"So I went back to the park. I slept on a bench at night. My third or fourth day there I saw Bert drawing. I can't remember what it was, but all his drawings are amazing." Bert blushed and looked down at his feet at that. "I watched him, studying his work. I wanted to be able to draw like him someday." James admitted quietly. Bert turned to look at him. Before he could say anything, James continued. "You taught me more about drawing. You let me draw with you. That was one of the best things you could have ever done for me."

Bert grinned. "You learned fast. I just let you borrow some chalk and after a few days your drawings were lookin' real good."

"Thanks. I never understood why you didn't ask me about why I was sleeping in the park—"

"I did. You kept avoiding the question, so I dropped it. Figured you'd tell me when you were ready. Which you did." Bert said as James frowned. He hadn't remembered that.

"I remember after I told you everything, you let me stay with you for as long as I needed." That was true. He didn't think much of it at the time, but now he wondered where Bert slept during the two weeks James stayed with him. He tried to remember, but all he could come up with was that Bert may have slept on the roof or in the drawing of a cabin that was sitting on the table by the bed. Which was crazy. But the more he thought about it, it didn't seem so crazy. He'd seen Bert jump into pictures in the park, so why couldn't he do that in his home?

Mary Poppins was watching the boy. She was excellent at reading people; in her line of work it was a necessity. She tried to remember who she was nannying for five years ago. It was a family in Australia. It wasn't a long assignment, but it was long enough. She'd been away for two months when she came home. Bert was severely disappointed when she had no stories of the local wildlife to share, but she did bring back a new joke for Uncle Albert. _What do you call a boomerang that doesn't return? A stick_ He told her what happened to the Bennett family. Her heart broke for the boy sleeping in the next room. Bert admitted that James had begun his apprenticing as a way to make money.

Bert squeezed her hand lightly, bringing her back to the present. "Woulda let you stay longer, but you said it wasn't fair for me—"

"It is your home. You were just kind enough to let me stay with you. After I overstayed my welcome with Bert, some of the other apprentices and I got a tiny flat together. They were four of us then. Now it's just me and Harry. Charlie's got a girl, now, so he moved out."

"Charlie's engaged." Bert said with a laugh.

As he finishes his tale, James remembers one last thing. "I learned a lot from Mary Poppins. The greatest thing I think I ever learned was a lesson I don't think she even meant to teach. People leave. You may not want them too and beg with everything you have that they stay with you, but they can't. They'll leave anyway. Sometimes there is nothing you can do to stop it. Sometimes you can. Even when they leave, you'll miss them and wonder about what happens after they leave you. But it is a part of life. People have to leave. You can't change it. All you can do is remember the good times you had with them and never forget them. As long as you do that then it's really like they never even left in the first place." James smiles to Mary Poppins. "That is the greatest lesson you ever taught me." She smiles back at him.

"And so that's it. That's the story of my childhood and how I became a Chimney Sweep and an occasional screever." James said. Suddenly the door opened and Bert looked up, removing his hand from Mary Poppins', expecting to see Mr. and Mrs. Banks, but instead it was only Ellen. She looked at Bert, trying to figure out why he was here. She was annoyed with the sweep because he always seemed to mean extra work for her, but today it seemed he hadn't led the rest of them to make mess. She blinked when she realized it was just him and a young man. She narrowed her eyes though when she saw how friendly he seemed to be with the nanny.

"How is your sister?" Mary Poppins asks innocently. Ellen looks to the nanny. She is hiding something, but Ellen has no idea what it is. So the maid shrugs. As long as she keeps those kids in line, Ellen will be happy. Both Ellen and Mrs. Brill like Mary Poppins way better than any of the other nannies.

"She is fine. How are things here?" Ellen asks looking directly at Mary Poppins. She is more worried about the fact that Mary Poppins invited over these two sweeps during the Master's absence. "Mr. and Mrs. Banks will be returning shortly, I presume?"

"I do believe so." Mary Poppins said looking at the others around her. "Ellen, Cook said she wanted your help in the kitchen when you came back from your day off. Jane, Michael. I do believe it is time for bed. And Bert, you should be getting James home." The maid goes into the kitchen and leaves the five of them alone again.

"Thank you for listening, Miss Jane." James whispers. He smiles at her and she blinks.

"I am sorry you had to endure such things, James. I mean it. You are one of the kindest people I know at you did not deserve any of that." She whispered back to him. She kisses his cheek tenderly. Before she follows Michael up the stairs, she gives James one last smile. He grins back at her.

"G'night, you two." Bert says to Jane and Michael.

"Good night Bert." Both of them respond.

As Bert and James leave the house, James turns to Mary Poppins. "Thank you." he tells her as he opens the door. She smiles at him as he leaves. She goes into the kitchen to see if Mrs. Brill and Ellen needed her help.

Neither one ask her to explain what happened because they know she'd simply answer "I never explain anything." They'd heard Mr. Banks grumble about that simple phrase over the years so they decided the nanny was better left as a mystery. All that mattered was that she effectively got her job done. The three women worked silently as to not disturb the sleeping children. The women tidied up the house for when the Master and his wife came home from the Dawes party.

When Mr. and Mrs. Banks came home there was no clue left behind that there had ever been guests in the house.


	17. London, I live in London

**AN- This will be my last chapter for two weeks because I am going out of the country and my internet access will be very spotty. Until I get back, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget review. **

Mary Poppins woke up early to get herself ready to take the children to the park as requested by Mr. and Mrs. Banks. As she was pinning up her hair, her umbrella was trying to give her advice. "You know if you take these kids to the park, all they'll want to do is go into another one of Bert's paintings." Of course she knew that. All they ever wanted to do was want her to use magic and to hang out with Bert.

"Yes, well, we cannot. Today we do not have time for a jolly holiday or a day at the beach or any of his other –"

"You should tell them that not me." The umbrella told her.

"Interrupting is quite rude." The nanny admonished as though he was a child and not her umbrella.

"And how many times have you interrupted me?" The Parrot's head asked her. "I still think you should tell the parents that you are married. I know how hiding it makes you feel. Don't think I don't." He is continuing with what he told her last night.

"You sound like Bert." Mary Poppins said as she made a face. When they started telling her the same thing, it always meant bad things for her.

"I should hope not!" The parrot squawked angrily. If he had wings he would be flapping them to further demonstrate his anger. Practically perfect people ignore their parrot umbrellas when they have tantrums, Mary Poppins reminded herself.

"Hush now. You'll wake the children." She said. "On second thought, I do need to wake them up." She said standing up. She left her room adjoining the nursery and went to Jane and Michael's hallway. "Jane? Michael?" She knocked on their bedroom doors.

She came into Michael's room and found the sixteen year old reading. He didn't look up when she entered his room. "I am taking your siblings to the park. Would you like to accompany us?" Normally she wouldn't let him stay behind, but with the way things ended last night, she figured he might need time alone to get lost in his books so he could forget. She also would use reading as an escape, just like him.

"Mary Poppins, what do you know about astronomy?" Michael asked.

She smiled. "What type of astronomy? Is this what your book is about?"

He grinned. "It's about using the stars to navigate." Mary Poppins smiled as she thought of her and Bert talking about the stars. They discovered the stars were excellent navigation tools, not long after they'd left his family.

"Why don't you ask Bert to tell you all about how he used the stars to travel all around England? Come along. Bring your book, I bet he'd like it."

Michael grinned, but soon his smile faltered. "Will James be there?" He didn't like how Jane friendly seemed with him, considering William.

"I don't know." Mary Poppins admitted. Last night was rough on him, but she was proud that James had told the truth of himself to Jane and Michael. Michael shrugged. He did want to go, whether James was there or not. He always liked talking with Bert. He stood up slowly and lazily reached for his book. "Spit Spot." She told him as she went across the hall to wake Jane. Once both of them were awake, she went into the nursery. "Did you sleep well?" She asked calmly to the three children as she entered their room. Her song had worked too well, it seemed.

John and Barbara blinked awake. Annabel looked up suspiciously. "We slept really well." She said, though she couldn't remember why the twins looked so sleepy still.

"We are going to the park. No dawdling. Come along. Spit spot." Mary Poppins told them. She gathered the five children and picked up her umbrella.

"Why are you taking that? It doesn't look like it'll rain." Michael asked as he looked out the window.

"One must always be prepared for London weather, Michael. Practically perfect people do not get caught in the rain." She answers as they descend down the stairs.

"Besides I always accompany Mary Poppins. One never knows what sort of trouble she will find." Jane almost thinks she hears the umbrella add his thoughts, but she decides it was just her imagination.

The six enter the park and Mary Poppins walks over the fountain. She hears two of the screevers talking. She steps closer to Bert. He grinned at her and tips his hat. Her umbrella makes his displeasure known. But because the umbrella was currently closed, it couldn't talk. "Hello, Miss Mary. 'ow was your morning?" He asks looking at her, seeing the look in her eyes. That old umbrella was giving her trouble again.

She very nearly rolls her eyes at his question, but pauses. "Guess who told me the same thing you did about informing certain people of certain things?"

"A little birdy, huh?" he jokes. She smiles.

"I know it's bad when you two give the same advice."

"Maybe it is just good advice." Bert shrugs. He looks over to James and his drawings. Mary Poppins smiles as she and Bert talk about the chalk pictures.

Their conversation is interrupted by James asserting. "Mary Poppins lives in the clouds."

Bert seemed amused by the statement, Mary Poppins only frowns. "Why would you say that?" Jane demands.

"Well, it makes sense. She can fly, and she controls the winds. The wind is weather; clouds are made from weather, so—"

"I beg your pardon, James? I _do not_ control the winds." The nanny was firm in this sentence. She glances at Bert and adds softly. "If I did, I wouldn't always be leaving." As much as Bert wants to put a hand on her arm or reach for her hand, he can't. Today, like every other day in the park, he is simply her best friend. Nothing more.

"Yeah, Mary Poppins can't live in the clouds. That's impossible." Jane adds.

"Where do you live, Mary Poppins?" Annabel asks, trying to figure out where she _did_ live, if not in the clouds.

"London. I live in London." The woman answers simply, not offering more explanation. Bert nearly laughs, it was the exact same response she'd given the very first time he'd heard her respond to that question.

"But where in London?" the twins ask.

"On a cloud, high above the London skyline." James said smirking. He knew the truth, and honestly he didn't know why he was so adamant that she lived in the clouds. All he knew was it sure made a better story that the magical nanny lived among the stars and skies than in a simple flat in the city of London.

"James." Her voice was full of warning.

"Yes, Mary Poppins?" he asks innocently.

"I think she lives with her husband." John says as Mary Poppins and Bert share a look. She had hoped they'd forgotten about her husband. Barbara frowns again, as she did whenever Mary Poppins' husband is brought up.

"James, did you know Mary Poppins is married?" Annabel asks him.

"Yeah, of course, I do." He said easily. He freezes once he realizes what he just said. "I—I mean…uh…I heard some of the sweeps talking and… Hey Bert how'd you make the sky so blue?" He asks for a distraction, any distraction. They obviously hadn't told these kids about who her husband was.

Bert hands him two pieces of chalk. A dark blue and a lighter one. "Use these. Smudge 'em a bit to get the color right." Bert said. He is as relieved as Mary Poppins is for the subject change. He glances at her face. They share a silent conversation with just their eyes. They've gotten very good at it over the years. No he hasn't figured out who drew that castle. No he really doesn't want to. No it doesn't matter anyway.

She nods once. He smiles lightly, but says nothing. Jane smiles to herself, she always likes watching them.

John and Annabel try to get James to tell them more of what he knows about the married life of Marry Poppins. He like, Jane and Michael, play clueless. Both Bert and Mary can see that Barbara isn't too happy with the talk of Mary's husband. "What's the matter, kiddo?" Bert asks her.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter anyway." She mumbles, looking at the drawings.

Bert looks at Barbara. "Really?" He doesn't like seeing anyone unhappy.

"She's just cross about Mary Poppins being married. She wants Mary Poppins to be married to you instead of her husband" John said as Barbara glared at him. Mary Poppins and Bert blinked in surprise as the three adolescents laugh like that was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"I agree with her. You two _should_ get married." James said amidst laughter.

"I agree." Jane said, her voice smug as Michael nodded while they all laughed. Bert threw chalk at the three of them. That only made them laugh harder.

Mary Poppins just gave all of them a stern expression. "That is quite enough. You are _all_ making a spectacle of yourselves and I will not have it." Eventually the laughter died down.

"What's so funny?" Barbara demands. She does _not_ like being laughed at.

"Nothing. They're just bein' silly, Miss Barbara." Bert said quickly, as all three of them are silent now.

"Why don't you like her husband? Haven't you met him?" James asks trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"Have you?" Jane challenges, wondering how he will answer. _They_ knew they've met him, but the younger three don't know that… yet.

"Quiet, both o' you." Bert said sternly to both Jane and James. James sees the look in his friend's eyes: Don't you dare.

"Bert, have you ever met her husband?" Annabel asks him. He pauses for a moment, opening and closing his mouth in the same manner as a fish, as he tries to figure out the right thing to say.

Bert grins up to Mary Poppins as he adds some more flowers to his drawing. "Ya know, can't say I 'ave met this mystery bloke." he told her the truth. He _had_ never met the husband of Mary Poppins; she said one of him was enough. Whenever she'd tell him that, he would always respond that he preferred Reflection-Mary to Real-Mary, much to her annoyance.

She was trying not to smile. This was not the conversation she wanted to have with her charges today. Practically perfect people never bring up their personal lives with their employers.

"Is your husband's last name Poppins, too?" Barbara asked, as the nanny inwardly sighs. Mary Poppins knew they meant well and they were only curious children.

"It is not. Poppins is _my_ last name."

"Why did you keep your name after you got married?" Jane asked, genuinely curious.

Mary Poppins opens her mouth to speak but before she can, Bert announces "Why? She's Mary Poppins, o' course." He grins and Jane laughs. The nanny is about to protest, but there is really nothing she can say. His answer was better than any she could have given.

"What you got there, Michael?" Bert seems to only now notice Michael brought his stargazing book along. Bert put down his chalk and rubbed his hands on his pants to remove the chalk dust. He takes the book when it is offered to him. As he flips through the book, he stops as he sees constellations he recognizes. The sweep grins. "I like this one. 'er story is she was a beautiful queen, but her boasting got 'er into trouble with the gods." He grinned. "'ear that, Miss Mary? Your vanity could mean the death o' you." He teased lightly and they both laugh because they know it isn't true.

"May I talk to you, James?" Jane whispered.

"'bout what?"

"Last night." She said. He nodded and set down his chalk and walked with her to the benches. "That was really brave."

"I didn't do anything." He told her. "All I did was get sent to the hospital and become a sweep so others didn't have to go through what I did."

"I meant about you telling your story." She said.

He grinned. "That was the first time I told it all at once. I mean, I've told Bert and the other sweeps in bits and pieces, but never all at once." He was too nervous to ask about last night's kiss. "Have you talked to William since the other night?"

She frowned, but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence she looks at him again. "I'm so sorry, James. I-I can't." She said as she walked back over to the rest of the group. James follows. He hadn't meant to make her upset. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

When they walked over to Mary Poppins and Bert and the four Banks, Jane heard Bert tell Annabel and Barbara how tomorrow there will be music in the park. "'tis been too long since music has been playin'." He said smiling.

"What are you going to play?" Mary asks him.

"Depends who shows up." He laughs. He is the only one-man band in the area, and he always personalizes his songs to whoever is listening. "I 'ope Annie Corry comes, she loves me music. And tell Andrew and Mrs. Lark 'bout it, too. They be some o' me best listeners."

Mary Poppins nods. "I'm sure Andrew will be very excited." She grins.

"Are you gonna play, James?" Barbra asks.

"Naw, my talents stop at drawing and being a sweep." He joked.

"Don't forget trouble." Bert said only half-joking. Jane laughed and agreed with him. James picked up some of his chalk and tossed it to Bert. "Ay! Don't break 'em. They're expensive." Bert scolds.

"Then why'd you throw 'em at me?" James said.

"'Cause you're trouble." Bert says. "Don't we gotta go see Charlie and Will? Tom said yesterday they 'ad a problem with the Meyers' roof and needed to fix it today."

James didn't want to go and neither did Bert, but they knew they had to help their friends. Bert will get it all sorted out. As they walk away, Bert starts whistling "Today, I'm a screever as you can see and then I'll be back soon after three. Chim chiminey, chim chiminey. Chim chim cher-oo. I draws what I likes and I likes what I drew."

"Good luck fixing the roof." Mary Poppins said with a sneaky smile. It was time for her and the children to go as well. Mr. and Mrs. Banks had wanted to tell Jane and Michael all about their dinner with Mr. Dawes. Mr. Banks also wanted Michael to come with him to see the bank after lunch.

**The next chapter will be called 'Michael is Missing' and it will involve a search party made out of Chimney Sweeps because I like the characters so much.**


	18. Michael is Missing

**AN- Hey everyone, I'm back. I apologize for the delay; my life has been completely crazy between my grandmother in the hospital, getting ready to leave home, and getting ready for college. But I digress, on to the story…**

The next day started out as normally as it could after Michael goes to the bank with his father. Although, this time had 'been a disaster'. Michael had gone with friends to the library after Mr. Banks had already left for work. He was in as bad a mood as Michael was. Their trip to the bank last night went horribly, both had come back angry and not speaking to the other.

The other children wanted to go to the park to see Bert. Mary Poppins agreed and soon the four children and nanny made their way to the park. Bert was wearing the most ridiculous thing Mary Poppins had ever seen; he was wearing his one-man band 'costume' with his instruments all around him. The crowd around him was thin for his usual morning audience, only a few people, but he seemed as happy as ever. His cap had a few coins, but he never expected to get rich playing in the park. It was simply enough to make enjoyable music for others.

His face lit up when he saw Mary Poppins, Jane, Barbara, John, and Annabel. "Where's Michael? 'e'd never miss a show."

"He's with friends today. At the library." Mary Poppins answered. Bert nodded. He kept walking around so the cymbals would crash. "How long are you playing today?" Mary Poppins asked him.

"A few more hours, I think. Then I'll be a pavement artist for the rest o' the day." He answered. He'd have to go back home to change and to grab his chalks. He knew that would be about the time Mary Poppins would take the children back home for lunch. They spent the rest of the morning at the park. Around noon, Jane saw Michael's two best friends and they told her, they'd just said goodbye to him and he had walked home. Mary Poppins thought it was perfect timing, they could get lunch, and bring Michael with them to the park, while Bert gets what he needs to draw.

They were gone no more than half an hour, but when they returned, Bert was drawing on the pavement. James was next to him and teasing Bert over something Charlie said earlier. Both of them looked up at the clip of Mary Poppins' heels on the pavestone. Bert stood up and shoved the chalk in his pocket when he saw her face.

To anyone else, her face would have an expression of perfection. They wouldn't notice her expression wasn't the same as it normally was. He could see the worry in her eyes, the fear on her face. Utter helplessness. It was the exact same look Mary Poppins had whenever she would visit her mother. She looked completely and utterly lost. The thought that Mary Poppins did not know what was going to happen next terrified him. It had only happened once before and didn't end well for them. Almost silently, she whispered "He's gone."

"We'll find him." He promised her. She knew, of course, that they would find Michael. But it was reassuring to hear Bert say it.

"I don't think he came home after the library. I know his friends said they saw him head that way, but maybe he never made it home?" Jane asked. She was worried for her brother.

"Is it just you five looking for him now?" James asked Jane. He didn't say it out loud but she knew he meant they wouldn't have much luck like that.

She shook her head. "Constable Jones said he'd get the other policemen to look for him, too." Jane said.

Bert was thinking about where Michael might be. "Maybe 'e went back to the library?" Bert thought aloud.

Mary Poppins agreed that he might have, but she wasn't sure. It was definitely a good place to look, either way. "I'll go look." James offered and Bert nodded to him.

"If you see anyone, tell them to help look." Bert told him to tell as many sweeps as he could; it might be easier to find him that way. James left quickly. "So what 'appened? Why'd 'e run off?" Bert asked.

"He and father got in a big fight last night after they went to the bank." John said.

Bert's eyes flickered to Mary's. "There wasn't a run on the bank, was there?"

"No, but something certainly upset him." She said.

Bert nodded in understanding. Before he could help himself he asked. "What's his tree?" He meant what was his 'escape from reality'.

"What?" Jane asked, she didn't understand it, but her nanny did.

Mary Poppins lips turned to a smile for a moment. She nearly laughed at his question. "Books."

Barbara adds, "Sometimes, when Michael's really upset, he'd lock himself away in his room and read." So reading is his escape, Bert thought to himself.

"Let's look around the city. Meet at the house in an hour or so." Bert left the five of them alone.

* * *

Bert was walking from alleyway to alleyway. He highly doubted Michael would be here, but this was where he'd found he and Jane as children. His comment kept coming back to him.

_What's his tree?_

Now, his escape was drawing or painting and he could escape into his artwork for a while. But when he was Michael's age and wanting to 'just get away from it all', he would climb trees. After a big argument with his father? Bert would be outside. His favorite place to be was outside. Riding horses, climbing trees, swimming in the stream, exploring the woods, sleeping in the grass. It didn't matter, as long as he was outside. Outside meant he was free. After particular horrid fights with his parents, every single one about his future, he'd find the tallest trees he could. He'd climb and climb and climb. He'd reach the highest branches and could just watch the world go by. No one could get him down. No one would even try. They knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd come down only when he wanted. Never before.

Bert knew it wasn't true, but he felt like the higher he climbed, the farther away he was going from his father. The smaller their arguments seemed. He knew it was just to get away from the castle walls, to get outside. It felt almost as though he were a bird and might someday be able to fly away. Away from his father. Away from their disagreements. Away from everything.

His brother would mock him for his preference for being outside and high in the trees. Maybe that's why he liked being a sweep so much, he could be high up on the rooftops and get to watch the world go by. He'd admire the stars, both then and now.

It had been one hundred and fifty years, but Bert still did not like to think about those arguments. He tried not to think about his family because it didn't matter anymore. He had Mary Poppins and she was all he could ask for. She was perfect. Well, practically perfect.

* * *

Bert, James, Mary Poppins, the children, and a few sweeps met back at Cherry Tree Lane a few hours later. Nobody had found Michael yet, but they were all looking. Many more sweeps were getting the word out and they were having a search party of their own. Bert couldn't ask all of his friends to lose a day's work to look for a lost boy, but he was grateful that many did anyway. Between the Constable's efforts, and the ones from the sweeps, Bert was confident they would find Michael soon.

Mrs. Banks had joined them, when the sweeps had gone to the nearest hospital to inquire about Michael. Charlie had unknowingly asked a volunteer, who happened to be Mrs. Banks. Charlie felt terrible over accidentally informing the woman of her son's disappearance, but she proved advantageous. Jane and Michael had gone missing quite a few times as children. She did agree to go back to the hospital because her worrying at home wasn't doing anybody any good. She could stay at the hospital in case there was any word on him. Everyone agreed to not tell Mr. Banks until after Michael was found.

Mary Poppins was worried as any nanny would be. Bert knew she blamed herself, so as the other regrouped, he found her in the kitchen. When he tried to talk to her she would just shake her head. As stubborn as always. "I'm the nanny. I should have talked with him more before he left and been stricter over when exactly he'd be home."

"Love, you know that isn't your fault." If anything, Bert thought, it was his. He knew Mr. Banks and Michael didn't always see eye to eye and Bert should have done more to help. He knew exactly what it was like. "Kid's a teenager. You 'onestly think he'd like you treating him like a child. Besides, it ain't like 'e's six no more."

"That's what worries me most, Bert. He's sixteen. I know he knows the city and can find his way around, but he can stay out later and go farther than when he was young. When I talked to him this morning, he hadn't seemed like he would run away. He hadn't had anything with him. You and I both know, Michael is not a spur of the moment kind of decision maker."

"So maybe 'e's not run away. Maybe 'e's jus' somewhere else."

"Well, where haven't we looked?" She's getting annoyed, he can tell. He shrugs.

"Got sweeps checkin' everywhere. Not leavin' nowhere unchecked. Plus the Constable's men are lookin' all over."

"Then he should be found by now." She crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. He frowned as she added. "Mary Poppins does not lose her charges." He puts his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. It isn't much, but anyone could walk into the kitchen. Currently, Mrs. Brill and Ellen are in the drawing room serving food.

"'e's not lost… 'e's jus' not 'ere right now, but 'e's not lost. 'Sides, didn't they 'ave a 'habit of runnin' off as children? Why don't we go see what everyone else came up with?"

Mary Poppins stood up and went into the drawing room. The other sweeps had already left to begin the next search; the children were waiting for the two of them. Jane was sitting with her younger siblings. She was arguing with James so Bert and Mary Poppins stepped in. "I am not going to just sit here while you guys look for Michael. He's my brother. I want to help."

"We don't need two Banks lost in the city." Bert said.

"Yeah and me and Bert and the other sweeps know London." James told her. She glared at him, he had no right to treat her like a child.

"Oh how much do you really know London if you get lost by the rooftops—" Jane retorted.

"He gave me bad directions—" James answered defensively.

"Enough, both o' you." Bert ordered. They stopped arguing. "So what are we gonna do now?" Bert looked from the two of them to Mary Poppins.

"Charlie said he'd tell Tom and the others if he saw them walking to their next jobs." James told him.

While the adults were talking, John, Barbara, and Annabel decided they wanted to help, too. Everyone had been looking for hours and they couldn't find Michael, so maybe the three of them would be able to. They were standing by the fireplace. Michael was always asking Bert questions about it. Bert warned them. "Careful you three—oops."

Both John and Barbara disappeared up the chimney. "Don't be frightened, Annabel. It's quite fun." John told his younger sister as she stood below in the fireplace, looking up into the darkness. Before anyone could do anything she flew into the chimney as well. It all happened in mere moments, too soon to react until after it had happened.

Mary Poppins sighed as James and Jane stared wide-eyed towards the fireplace. "Well that happened." James whispered in shock. "You saw that, too, right?"

"Shall I go after 'em?" Bert asked his wife.

"YES! Of course! Go after them!" Mary Poppins snapped. She's frustrated with herself for losing not one, but four of the Banks children. "We can't have them gallivanting on the rooftops."

"Quite right." Bert agrees before heading up to the rooftops. Mary Poppins gathers their coats and she follows James up the chimney.

"Put these on at once. Hurry up, now. Spit Spot." She hands them their coats, too preoccupied with them to notice Bert sees a group of sweeps on the neighbors' roof.

Once Mary Poppins was satisfied with the children's coats, Bert and James helped them over to the neighbors' roof to talk with Tom and the other group of sweeps.

"Bert? What's wrong?" Tom asked. He knew Bert would never allow any of Mary Poppins' charges to accompany them on the roof unless it was necessary.

"Where's Charlie? He didn't tell you about Michael?"

Tom shook his head. "Last saw Charlie this morning. What is –?"

"MICHAEL GEORGE BANKS!" Jane snaps when she notices one of the sweeps trying to hide.

"Hi Jane." He mumbles.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She is positively livid with her brother.

"Ya know, I could ask you the same question." Michael snapped at her.

"We were looking for 've been here with the sweeps the whole time?!"

"I'm the new apprentice." He says proudly. His face is covered in soot, but he looks happy. Jane rolls her eyes.

"Banks?" "Did she say?" "He's the missing kid?" "That Banks?" "Thought he was Smith." The crowd of sweeps around them murmur. Charlie and a couple of the sweeps hear the commotion and come to investigate.

"Found him. We're better than the police." Charlie said.

"'e was with us the whole time, bloke." Will, another sweep, reminds him.

"We didn't know he was one o' yours, Mary Poppins. If we did, we woulda never let 'im join." Tom starts to apologize. He feels terrible. She only shakes her head.

"What happened?" Bert questions. Both he and Tom were considered the 'leaders' and getting apprentices wasn't _that_ uncommon this time of year.

"Told me, 'e talked to you and said it was alright. We though 'e was eighteen and—"

"What name he give you?" Bert knows they would have recognized Banks as the name of the family Mary Poppins was working for.

"Smith. I told them Smith. Heh heh. Get it Bert? Smith? Like Smith's leg?" Michael asked, but the older man didn't smile.

"Charlie. You and Tony go tell 'is mother we found 'im and 'e's safe."

"And we should tell him he was with us? Can't imagine that'd please her too much" Charlie asked.

"No! Say he was…" Bert tried to think. Charlie was right, Mrs. Banks would not be happy to learn her son spent the day with a bunch of sweeps learning the tricks of the trade.

"With friends. Please, please Bert?" Michael interrupted. Bert nodded.

"Aye aye, Cap'n Bert." The two of them salute him as though he was a military officer. Bert rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

Once they left, James turns to the younger boy. "Everyone's real worried about you. We got half of London out lookin'"

"James, don't exaggerate." Jane scolds and he grins apologetically at her.

"Fine then, we got a lot of sweeps lookin' for you. But everyone is worried about you. Your family is worried sick." James told him as they both stood up.

Michael frowned and turned away. "They don't care—"

"Yes, they do. Your family just wants you safe. You honestly don't know how lucky you are, do you?"

"Me?" Michael stares at James. He didn't have anyone telling him what to do. He got to be a sweep and dance all night under the stars if he wanted. He wasn't reprimanded for every single thing he did wrong.

"Yes, you. I would give anything to be in your shoes right now." James admitted softly.

"Oh." Michael said. It sounded hollow. He remembered that James didn't really have a family besides the sweeps. "I-I didn't think about that."

"You're too young to be apprenticing. You're sixteen." James said, changing the conversation.

"You started when you were younger than me." Michael reasoned.

"I didn't have a choice, Michael. You do. You can go to school and not worry about anything. You can do anything you want."

"So can you. You're a sweep. The world's at your feet. Besides, in every job that must be done there is an element of fun."

"This isn't some game, Michael." James yelled, exasperated. He just didn't get it.

"But I see you guys all dancing and singing and laughing—"

"After a day's work. We _never_ do that during a job. If you lose focus for even a moment you could slip and fall. Yeah, we celebrate a hard day's work, but only after the day is done." James said. He didn't want to bring that up, but Michael had to know how dangerous a job it really was if one was distracted.

Bert and Mary Poppins came up after talking with Tom. Bert was pleased to learn that all Michael did today was learn the names of all the tools and help clean up. Even though that was how they always started, Bert was worried Michael had done more. "Michael, can I talk to you?" Bert asked, he just wanted to help.

Michael stood up and shuffled over by Bert. "Are you gonna yell at me, too?" Charlie was back now, and most of the sweeps were teasing him about 'his girl', and their wedding coming up. Mary Poppins and the Banks were watching and Jane was trying not to laugh.

"O' Course not. I jus' wanna talk."

"Okay. Once, you told us that you'd always look out for us. You and Mary Poppins—"

"Still do." Bert said as Michael blinked. "Always will if you want us to."

"Thanks Bert." Michael told him. He really meant it. He was really glad to have a friend like Bert.

Bert smiled. "So what 'appened to 'ave you run away and join the sweeps?"

"I didn't run away." Michael began.

"Okay then, what 'appened?"

"Last night, Father took me to the bank and it was awful."

"Another tuppence problem?" Bert jokes as he fishes around in his pocket and holds up two shiny coins.

Michael laughed. Bert places them in Michael's hand before Michael continues. "No, not this time. But Father was just so sure of everything. He practically picked my office, after introducing me to everyone and I just feel overwhelmed. It's like he's got my life planned out. Where I'm going to work, what my job is….But I don't want to work in some stupid old bank. I want to be a sweep."

"It ain't so black and white as that, kid. It ain't like you can only be a sweeper or a banker. There's million jobs you could do. I know your father just wants you 'appy."

"I just feel like he's got everything all planned for me."

Bert smiled sympathetically. "I understand 'ow you feel. Growing up, I fought with me dad every chance I got."

"Really? About what?"

Bert shrugged. "Same as you, I'd guess. My entire had been planned out for me back when I was very young. I didn't want to live the life 'e wanted me to."

"So what did you do?"

"What you shouldn't." Bert said simply, not wanting to give him any ideas.

"What was your Father like?"

Bert smiled at that. "Much like yours, but he was even stricter. Would never allow any of this." He waved his hands around. Michael laughed.

Michael smiled. "Hard to believe someone could be worse than Father." Bert grinned.

"'Tis true. So how did you enjoy your first and last day as a sweep?"

"Does it have to be my last day?" Michael complained. Bert nodded

"'Fraid so. But you can still do what you want as a job." Bert told him. "What do you like to do?"

"I like reading and looking at the stars." Michael said and Bert smiled.

"So just do something that incorporates that. So you're alright and not going to run away again? Right, mate?"

"Yeah, thanks, Bert." Michael smiled. All he really wanted to know was he wasn't alone.

"If you get frustrated, talk to someone. I'm sure Jane doesn't like 'aving 'er future planned out neither." Bert added before standing up. He held out a hand to Michael. They both stood up and walked over to the others. Michael joined his siblings that were sitting on old boxes with James, Charlie and a few other sweeps. Mary Poppins looked at Bert and felt relieved when he smiled back at her.

"It's too early to go back yet, right?" Bert asks as everyone gives their thoughts. Staying out for a little longer is unanimous. He figured they still had a couple hours or so before he should return Mary Poppins and the children.

Bert saw his friends seem to appear from every chimney. "Almost stepping time, then?" Mary Poppins playfully teased as he laughed. She got out her makeup mirror and powdered the soot on her face. She only had two mirrors, despite what the other sweeps would tell you. The one with soot and the one with her face powder. The soot started as a joke during their early marriage when he would come home and kiss her, getting soot all over her face. Because of that, Mary Poppins would put more soot on her face, making him laugh and pull her even closer. Now, she always had that mirror in her bag so when she would join the sweeps for a rooftop dance, she could put on the soot.

Across the rooftop, the Banks children are sitting surrounded by sweeps. "Maybe you should tell Lydia to try some soot as her makeup, huh, Charlie?" Tony says as a bunch of the guys start laughing.

"Yeah, bet it'd be really purdy for the wedding." Will adds, snorting and trying.

"Charlie'll like it." Jake agrees, as everyone adds their opinions. "Oh, he'll _really_ like it."

"Enough, you lot. It's not just us tonight. There's children present." Tom has to remind most of them as he nods toward the children. He smiles at Jane and Michael. The last time they were on the roof, he was just like Charlie, with a brand new bride. A good many of the guys standing with Bert and Mary Poppins were part of the crew then, too.

Once he finished his conversation, Bert started singing. "Step in time! Step in Time! C'mon, ev'ryone! Step in time!" Many of the sweeps would repeat it. Others hummed as Bert began the song they all knew.

**AN- I'm splitting this chapter because it's already longer than 7,000 words. I'll post Part 2 tomorrow. **


	19. Step in Time! Step in Time!

**AN- I was listening to my music while writing this, and I just wanted to tell you guys about a song I found that I felt was perfect for Mary/Bert. **_**Kiss Me**_** by: Sixpence None the Richer. I love the song and I just thought I'd give you guys my thoughts. I am curious as to what you guys think are some Mary/Bert songs.**

**PS. I just wanted to thank everyone who reads my story. It means a lot to me and I'm glad you like it so much.**

Bert started singing and nearly all the sweeps joined in. James watched with the Banks instead of joining in. "Step in time! Step in time! Step in time!" Bert sang as the other happily repeated each phrase. "Kick your knees up!" "Link your elbows!" "Flap like a birdie!" Everyone happily did the motions with smiles on their faces.

"Never need a reason. Never need a rhyme. Step in time. You, step in time." Mary Poppins sang out. Her voice loud and clear amidst the footsteps and jumps. She's smiling brightly with her hands folded perfectly on her lap. Her ankles crossed as she sits tall. Jane notices the nanny is still wearing her white gloves, in addition to her hair remaining in the correct place. Jane notices, despite the chaos, Mary Poppins and Bert are looking at one another as though they were the only two in the entire world. Bert is a few feet away from her, but it doesn't matter. The girl smiles watching them. Someday she hopes for that. Maybe with William, maybe with someone else.

Bert, Charlie, and a few of the other sweeps were dancing and singing as Bert adds the next movement, complete with flips and jumps. Mary Poppins smiles as they do flips and other acrobatic techniques. Bert is laughing and spinning. Jane wonders how they can dance like this without getting dizzy. "Is it always like this?"

"Naw. Tonight, they're showin' off." James tells her.

"How would you know? You're never here for this." Another sweep comes up to them.

"Bugger off, Harry. And I know what we normally do when dancing after work and this certainly ain't it."

Ignoring James, the sweep looks at Jane. He grins. "So this is Miss Jane Banks. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He holds out his hand and she shakes. "She's prettier than you said, mate." Harry teased as he dodged his best friend's hand.

"Please ignore my flat mate. He's not used to guests." James said and Jane laughed. Harry didn't bother her, besides the twins were definitely worse to James.

As the sweeps finish up their stunts, Bert looks over and grins at Mary Poppins. "Mary Poppins, Step in time!" Bert calls to her. He moves closer and holds out a hand. It gets the desired attention of everyone watching as some of the 'acrobats' beg her to join them. "Step in time, Mary Poppins!" Bert asks again. She glances over at her charges. Jane is sitting next to James. The twins are sitting on either side of Michael, with Annabel on his lap. She shakes her head as she sees the children. It was bad enough she danced with Bert in front of two of her charges, years ago, but she would never dance in front of the five of them. It just wouldn't be proper. She shakes her head again as Bert's pleading with his eyes. He understands, she knows, it has to be like this. Even bringing them to the roof could risk her job.

The others were much less understanding. "C'mon, Mary Poppins." "Please?" "Step in time, Mary Poppins." They beg and plead. A firm 'no' does nothing to silence their asking. "Step in Time, Mary Poppins!" the voices echo.

"Not tonight, guys." She says louder. If the children weren't with her, she'd be dancing with them. She is just worried about what would happen if she joins in on the festivities. She knows between the music, the dancing, and the familiarity of it all, once she's in Bert's arms, she'll lose herself. She'll be Mary Poppins, Bert Alfred's wife, the woman known only to the sweeps instead of Mary Poppins, the practically perfect nanny, known by many. She has to keep order, something that is already difficult enough tonight. She must remain in control. She wouldn't dare take that chance. Not tonight. The Banks still need her; she can't leave them just yet.

Bert knows she doesn't want the fun to end so soon, but she will not dance with him or any of the others now. 'Maybe later' her eyes tell him. He smiled at that, but he knows they are simply friends tonight. He knows she enjoys the rooftop show, as much as they enjoy putting it on for her. All of them will wait for the next time when she'll be able to show off her dancing as well.

"Up on the railing, step in time!" Bert calls as he sits down next to Mary Poppins. She watches in awe as the men balance carefully. She can't help but be nervous for them, though she knows they know what they are doing. Only those with excellent balance attempt it. As they dance between the gaps of the houses, she applauds them. All of them are very adept and careful about where thy place their footing. They've done this many times, but it never ceases to amaze her, how these men seem to have no fear.

"It's been a month, she's been in London and we ain't seen her since." A blonde sweep named Callum complained to Harry. It was always better when Mary Poppins joined them, she seemed to improve everybody's mood.

"That's how long Mary Poppins has been our nanny." John told the sweeps around him.

Callum grinned. "Really? That's neat, little man." He looked over the top of John's head at Jane and added. "Last time she was here, she joined us e'ry night for a week. Was probably just before she became your nanny."

"How often does she get to join all of you?" Michael asked.

"Whenever she is in between jobs." Charlie answered coming up behind them.

"But why between? Why not when we go to bed?" Barbara asked. Charlie, James, and Harry all shrugged. They thought the girl had a very good logic, but apparently not good enough since Mary Poppins only came when she wasn't currently employed by a family.

Tom overheard and laughed. "Can't leave kids alone. Especially after you put 'em to bed." He said affectionately. "The moment you leave or sometimes even just think about heading out, the little monsters will wake up."

"Your girls aren't that bad." James told him.

Tom looked at him, his eyes dead serious. "You ain't never seen 'em around bedtime." He smiled to himself. "Love them all to pieces, just wish they wouldn't fuss so much. But yeah, though you think the kid is out like a light, they'll wake up and cause trouble."

"Are you sure you're doing it right, mate?" Charlie teases as the others laugh.

"Yeah, maybe you're parenting 'em wrong?" Harry jokes.

Tom shoved them both. "You don't got kids, you don't get to say anything." They laugh just the same. "But they don't do that some much anymore. Just when they were young."

"Don't most children outgrow that?" Charlie asked.

"Not all of 'em. Right, Smith?" Tony playfully shoves Michael who laughs.

"Shut up, Tony. Like you've never done anything." The boy retorts.

Tony shook his head. "Not when I was your age. Didn't know nobody 'ere then." They laugh as the group of sweeps dancing on the railing comes over.

Because Bert was still talking with Mary Poppins, Mac took over giving the next step. "Step time, Michael Banks, step in time!" The rest of them all stood up and clapped for him to join them. "If you wanna be a sweep, you gotta learn to dance like one."

While Mac would call out the steps, the others would echo them as they all danced. "It's getting late. We should get the children home before their father." Mary Poppins told Bert, as they watched the step-dance lessons. Mr. Banks normally would have been home by now, but he was working late. Mary Poppins knew he was finalizing things with William.

"One last dance won't 'urt." Bert answered as he held one finger up towards Mac who nodded. They watch as Michael is getting hopelessly lost. He'd get something, and then they'd speed it up. The farther and farther behind he would get, the faster they would dance and do more complicated moves. "Step in time, Miss Mary. Step in time." He teases, figuring she'd say no. She shook her head before looking over to the children. They were all captivated by Michael and the others. "Please? Just one dance, Mary Poppins?"

"Who are you trying to impress?" she's teasing him now.

"Just me lovely wife." He answers as she laughs. He takes her hand and she rolls her eyes when he gives a slight bow. He pulls her close and holds her tight. "I love you." he whispered.

"Love you more." She answers. Bert smirks at that, before they turn to see James trying to show Michael the dances. He's teaching him slow, but that's just fine for a beginner. Bert and Mary Poppins spin, faster as they close their eyes. Anyone else would be dizzy, but not the two of them. In his arms, she feels as though she might fly, but that would lead to too many unanswerable questions tonight. He's humming _her_ song. She wants this night to last forever, just as she does any moment with him. A part of her wishes they could stay out here all night and then she'd go back with him to their flat, but a bigger part knows that time will come once she finishes with the Banks and before she goes to her next assignment. For now, this will have to be enough.

As they dance, they banter back and forth. "And what would the Banks think if they 'eard their nanny shamelessly flirtin' with a sweep? He teased.

"That sweep is my husband, thank you very much." Mary Poppins answered as though offended.

"Is 'e? Jolly good, then." Bert is trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, we are married, love." Mary answers.

"Oh? Is that what you call it? Wouldn't want to create a scandal." His eyes are playful and she nearly laughs.

"I agree. One is quite enough." She reminds him, only slightly joking.

"Very well." He retorts in the same tone of voice as she uses.

That was when they lean in to kiss. The moment their lips meet, Mary Poppins takes a step backwards and grins. "That's enough for tonight, love."

Without missing a beat, Bert announces "Down the chimney! Step in time!" All of the sweeps repeat him and in no time at all, the Banks' house is filled with sweeps. Ellen is positively horrified and Mary Poppins knows she'll have to make it up to the woman later. Now, they have to get everyone out before either Mr. or Mrs. Banks sees this. If only they could be so lucky. Mrs. Banks hears the commotion and rushes in from the kitchen. Her eyes grow to nearly the size of dinner plates as she looks around the room at all the dirty faces. Her eyes lock on one in particular, and her face floods with relief. He stops dances and freezes when he meets his mother's eyes. Michael looks at her, nervously.

Before she can say a word about anything, Mac and Tom get a glimpse of the woman. "Votes for women!" They cheer and a couple others join in. Bert and all the other sweeps who remember that night chuckle. She smiles and almost immediately heads back into the kitchen. Mary and Bert share a panicked look. Mrs. Banks returns shortly joined by Ellen. They are both holding trays with snacks and drinks for everyone. They did find her son and he looks unharmed and in one piece.

A few minutes later, Mr. Banks walks in the door. Mary Poppins is fearful he might walk right out again, but he doesn't. "Everyone out!" He yells. But of course, they turn that into their next chant. Frantically he shouts again, giving different orders to leave.

Tom, Bert, and Mary Poppins are thinking of ways to get everyone out as quickly as possible. Tom's voice rings out above the noise. "Tom's house!" Eloise won't mind too much. All of the sweeps are well-mannered and polite. Plus, he knows most won't even make it to his house. They'll go to their own since they already had a hectic day. Bert mouths a 'thank you', as Tom just nods.

Still chanting, "Tom's House, step in time." Every single one of them shakes Mr. Banks' hand. He's too shocked that this could happen more than once to do anything more than stand there holding the door. Tom and Charlie shake Mary Poppins' hand. A few others follow suit. She'll need as much luck as she can get with these charges.

Finally, the only one left is Bert. Mary Poppins looks at the children. They all have soot on their faces, as she and Bert do. "Up to bed with you. Spit Spot." She orders them upstairs and to wash their faces. As they reluctantly ascend the stairs, Bert hands her a rag from his back pocket to wipe her face. She gets most of it off, but the rest will remain until she washes it off, later this evening. Mrs. Banks follows after her children to make sure none of them are hurt and to help them clean up for bed.

Mr. Banks turns to the nanny. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I never explain anything." She answers, calmly.

"What about my son? He was with the sweeps all day?! Why would you let it happen?" He looks at her.

"He is home safe." She replied. 'That is the important thing' she thinks but would never voice her thoughts.

"But what if he wasn't? What if something happened today with the sweeps?" his voice rising with every word. Bert wondered how she could be so calm when he was yelling at her like this.

"Believe me, I know—"

"How could you possibly know?" His eyes narrowed.

"I know what it's like to worry about all that could happen" Her eyes and her voice were dangerously calm. Her eyes flicker to Bert for just a moment. 'I know what it's like to worry for him when I'm hundreds of miles away. I know how I worry for him every day.'

"I don't think you do." Mr. Banks' voice was cold and angry. "You don't care. You leave whenever it strikes your fancy without a second thought—"

"My job was finished." She stated simply.

"Apparently not, because here you are again." He was furious. Neither one had ever seen him so angry.

"More than just the winds have changed, Mr. Banks." Mary Poppins answered. Her tone was not rude, but it definitely was not _perfectly_ polite.

Mr. Banks snorted. "You leave with no concern for anything or anyone. You have no idea what it was like for Jane and Michael to find you'd just… just… disappeared! For nearly a year, they asked 'where you went?' 'Why you'd left?' 'What did they do?' They asked for you, but it didn't matter. If you really cared for them at all, you would have at least said goodbye!" But she had.

Bert had had enough. He knew it wasn't his place, but he didn't care. NOBODY said Mary Poppins didn't care for her kids.

"Mary Poppins would do anything for these children. She loves 'em more than anything in the world. Your family is lucky for knowin' her. She changes everyone she meets for the better. She is the kindest, most amazing person I know. If she asked me to, I would give up everything for her." 'The truth was he already had' Mary Poppins thought. "She is my best friend and I would do anything for her. Everything she does is to help people. She'd never put anyone in danger. She is by far the best person I've ever met.—" She'd only ever heard him use this tone of voice once, with his own father.

"Bert!" Mary Poppins said loudly to get his attention. She knew he was angry with Mr. Banks, but she had to end their fight before Bert said something they'd regret. "That is quite enough, both of you." Both of them stared at her as though they'd forgotten she was even in the room. "Mr. Banks, your children are asleep, or trying to. Bert, go to Tom's. Tell everyone he is safe and at home." She looked from the two men. They were both angry, and she was left to placate them. She put her hand on Bert's shoulder as she repeated. "Go to Tom's." But she knew he'd go home instead, he'd paint or draw. He wouldn't meet her eyes. 'I'm sorry'. His eyes seem to say, but she pretended not to notice. Bert left without another word.

Mrs. Banks came down that stairs as Bert closed the door behind him. "The children are all asleep, minus Michael. The twins and Annabel went out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Except for Michael, he's reading—"

"He had a very chaotic day. May I go up to speak with him?" Mary Poppins asked.

"No" Mr. Banks replied at the same time Mrs. Banks said "Yes". Mary Poppins went up to his room silently.

As she expected, Jane was sitting on the edge of his bed. There was a book on the night stand, probably the one he had been reading. "You're mother believes you to be asleep, Jane." Mary Poppins told the girl. Neither of their faces had any traces of soot left, which pleased Mary Poppins.

"I pretended to be asleep when she came to check on me." Jane answered.

"Hmmmm." Was all Mary Poppins said.

"We heard you and Father and Bert arguing. I never meant to cause you or Bert any trouble, Mary Poppins. Father seemed very upset with you both and it's all my fault."

"Don't worry about Bert, Michael, he can take of himself. Jane, please go to bed, now. Has your mother talked with you about what you did today?" the girl went into her room and Mary Poppins heard her climb into her bed after shutting off the light.

"She said father is to punish me. But she wouldn't say what. Do you know?"

"The sweeps made quite a mess of the drawing room. I know you'll clean it up, though." She said looking out the window.

"Oh, but that's not fair." Michael complained.

"I never said I was fair, but that is your father's idea, not mine. It will help Ellen, as well. I know that the sweeps start the apprentices with cleaning up anyway." He frowned. "How did you like your first and last day as a sweep?" Her tone softened.

"It was wonderful. I am really glad they began teaching me. It was one of the best things to happen to me. I was just upset with Father and he kept telling me I'll never be a sweep, well today I was amazing. The best day ever! I talked with Bert and he told me I shouldn't be a sweep. He said to do something else."

Mary Poppins nodded. "You've still got time to decide what you want to do as a career. Now, I know you are probably too wound up to sleep, but please attempt it. It is late and you gave your parents such a fright. I'm sure your parents will speak with you in the morning."

"G'night." He yawned despite his best efforts. She waited until she was sure he was asleep before going to Jane's room to do the same for her, but the girl was fast asleep by the time Mary Poppins left Michael's room. When she finally made it into her room, she washed her face before having a late night talk with her Umbrella before she went to bed.


	20. The Truth Comes Out

It had been nearly a week and a half since Michael's stint as a sweep and they were all being punished. They children hadn't been permitted to go on any outings or to the park, and they were beyond bored. Mary Poppins had tried to think of ways to keep them entertained, but all they wanted to do was go outside. Michael, of course, was the one being punished the most, but Mr. Banks felt two weeks inside would be good for everyone else as well.

This particular morning, the twins were following Ellen around like lost puppies as she dusted the parlor. Jane was reading, or trying to, as Annabel kept pestering her and Michael was trying unsuccessfully to engage Mary Poppins in a game of chess. All morning had been much of the same, actually all week had been like this. All seven looked up when there was a knock on the door. Ellen hurried to answer it and ushered Bert inside. He smiled as he set down his supplies. This time he didn't have his brooms or sweepers, just a toolbox. "What are you doing here? It's not time to clean the chimney?" Michael asked.

"Nope. I'm just 'ere to fix the leak. Your Father said the chimney's been leakin'." He smiled to Mary Poppins who pretended not to notice. "And no, you may not 'elp."

"Can I watch?" Michael begged.

"Nope." Bert said cheerfully. "Wouldn't want you to get any ideas. Where's your father?"

"In the kitchen, I think." Michael answered before sighing in annoyance over wanting something to do. Although, he had ignored the suggestion of cleaning his room.

"That means go get him." Jane snapped.

Michael glared at her. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not the boss of me."

"Michael do find your father and tell him Bert is here to fix the chimney." Mary Poppins told him. He had to listen to her and they both knew it. He quickly got up and went looking.

"Cabin fever?" Bert asked her, raising an eyebrow. He knew how Mr. Banks was punishing the children at Mary Poppins' expense. It wasn't fair but by the look she was giving him, Bert's help was not wanted today.

"They've been at each other's throats all week." Mary Poppins whispered just to Bert.

"They aren't now, Miss Mary." Bert told her softly.

"Only because they're distracted, love." Louder she says. "If their father permits me to take them to the park, I'm sure the rest of the week will go more smoothly."

"You are _very_ persuasive." Bert replied in all seriousness. Mr. Banks looked at the two of them and frowned.

"Hmph." He cleared his throat. "Bert, Michael said you are here to fix the chimney?"

"Yessir." Bert nodded and got to work. Mary hoped Mr. Banks had forgotten the argument from the other night.

"Good. Mary Poppins, take the children to the park for a few hours while he is working. I do not want any shenanigans today."

"We'll be good father." Jane and Michael promised.

"Terribly, terribly good." John and Barbara added as Annabel smiled glanced at all of them mumbling under his breath.

"Come along children. Gather your things, now. Spit spot. No dawdling." Mary Poppins said already heading up the stairs to get their coats. All of the children fell in line behind her and they were soon off to the park.

All of the children seemed to be much happier now that they were outside. Mary Poppins had to smile; it was such a nice day. Bert often would tease her about how the sun seemed to shine just for her. It simply wasn't true, but she had noticed that on days when she was with a new family, the sun always seemed brighter, and darker when she was leaving. "What are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"We are all going to stay together." Mary Poppins answered.

The boy frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Very well. Now if I can find it…" She said setting her bag down on the grass. It was vividly green, nearly as green as in Bert's chalk drawings. "Hmm. No that's not it…" She continued rummaging through her bag. "Where did it go? I know I put it in here before I left the Baumans." The children watched her fascinated. "Aha. Here it is." Mary Poppins pulled out her treasure and held it out to her current charges.

"A kite!" Barbara and Annabel cried. Mary Poppins smiled as she held it out to them. It was a white and red striped kite with white lace around the outside. It had a long red tail with sky-blue bows fluttering in the wind.

As Michael, John, Barbara, and Annabel went off to fly the kite Jane and Mary Poppins found a nice shady spot to watch the four of them play. Jane smiled as they ran around chasing the kite. "Doesn't that kite look familiar?" Jane asked a bit to suspicious for Mary Poppins' liking.

"I most certainly have no idea what you're talking about." Mary Poppins said in the same way as whenever she would dismiss that she was magical. Jane frowned. She wanted to ask her more about Bert, but figured Mary Poppins would continue being vague.

"How long do we have until we give up our freedom once more?"

"Jane, don't exaggerate. It isn't becoming of a lady. Your father said he wants you home before your mother gets back from her party."

"Not much of a party. All Mother and the other ladies do is sit around and talk about others." Jane rolled her eyes as she told the woman. Mary Poppins was never one for gossip. She felt it had no place in polite conversation. Mary Poppins smiled to the girl. She knew just how she felt.

"My mother was the same way when I was young. She was always getting ready for parties and asking my opinion on what looked best." She said softly, as though to herself. Mrs. Poppins was never without a string of pearls around her neck, when Mary was growing up. Her mother's friends loved to be entertained in their giant house. Always coming up with an excuse to be invited over. She knew it upset her mother that young Mary would rather spend her days reading or imagining with Uncle Albert than learning how to behave in proper society. Mary Poppins shook these thoughts away. Though she did remind herself that she should visit her mother on her next day off. The birds were getting more and more alarmed. It had been months since her mother had recognized her daughter, even though she saw her every few weeks if not sooner. The woman just kept slipping farther and farther away.

Hearing the children's gleeful shouts shook Mary Poppins from her thoughts. She had never been this distracted before, maybe Bert was right. She should tell the Banks the truth of their relationship. It might help to keep her focused.

She glanced over and saw Jane watching her. Jane smiled and her voice was smug as she asked. "Thinking of Bert?"

Mary Poppins shook her head. "Why you and your brother are always asking about him, I'll never understand."

"But you were thinking of him, weren't you?" Jane asked grinning. He was the one thought she could never fully push away. A place in her mind and her heart belonged to him always. She knew it was the same for him. He was hers and she was his, no matter where either of them was.

"You have a lot to learn, Jane Banks." And with that Mary Poppins picked herself up off the grass and ran to take the kite in her hands. Delighted as her charges chased after her. They were laughing and shouting.

* * *

As Mary Poppins tucked the children into bed, she smiled as the twins told her they loved her and she was the best thing to happen to their family. Though she knew it was true, she simply kissed their foreheads and turned down the lights.

She went down the stairs with her book in her hands. Mrs. Banks had come home nearly an hour ago and Bert was still working on the chimney. "Just 'ave to wait for the plaster to dry to be sure it won't leak." Or so he claimed. She knew he didn't want to go home just yet.

He was whistling to himself, just as he had this afternoon before they went to the park. As she sat down to read, out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was gathering his tools.

"Aren't you finished yet?" She asked him, playing coy.

'Aren't you?' he whistled back. She frowned and found her place in her book. 'What are you reading?' he continued whistling. 'You should tell 'em soon, Miss Mary.'

"If you say so." She breathed and for all Mr. and Mrs. Banks knew she said it to the book instead of the sweep. "Mr. and Mrs. Banks? I have something… you need to hear." She spoke as she placed the book beside her and stood up to face them. She stepped away from the couch. She took a deep breath. Mary Poppins knew she should just say the truth. If it leads to her leaving, at least she was honest. Atleast, she made her last day fun for the children. Mary pushed the negative thoughts away. She might still be able to stay. "I'm married—" she is desperately trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Her bosses stared at one another. "You mean you are going to be married, correct?" Mr. Banks asked her. She knew she could take that route if she wanted, but she was very proud of Bert and loved him with everything she was, and she wanted to admit that he was her husband because he was the best thing to happen to her.

"No, Mr. Banks. I am, in fact, currently married." 'To the love of my life'.

His eyes searched hers. "To whom?" He questioned.

"To me." Bert said quickly and put his arm around Mary's shoulders. Her eyes widened but he just smiled. The Banks looked from one another to Bert to Mary Poppins. Mr. Banks looked like he had a million questions, but couldn't form the words the way he kept opening and closing his mouth. Mary Poppins almost told him to shut his mouth for they were not codfish. Almost. The only reason she didn't was because Bert's hand was digging in her shoulder.

He knew her well enough to stop her before she said anything beyond a nearly silent "Staring is rude."

As soon as Bert had announced that he was her husband, they heard two gasps from the kitchen. "Toldja." "Ellen, hush, they'll hear us." The two voices hissed from behind the closed door. Mary and Bert acted as though they hadn't heard a thing because they knew it was so quiet that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Banks heard their servants.

Mrs. Banks smiled warmly to the couple as her husband continued to think of the best way to ask his thousands of questions. She offers her congratulations and says that they are both happy for them. "Yes, yes. Very happy, though I do think it is no wonder she must work as well. Two people trying to make a living on a sweep's salary." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he instantly regrets them. He wishes he could take them all back.

"George!" Winifred is positively horrified her husband could say such a thing about the woman who not only got their children to behave, but made the whole household cheerful and happy.

"Well, it's a good thing I found somethin' I'm good at after all the jobs I've 'ad over the years." Bert answered calmly. He joked to let Mr. Banks know his words did not bother him in the slightest. "Thank you for your kind words, ma'am." Bert said trying to turn the conversation back. Mr. Banks seemed to be very apologetic, but the conversation changes so his comment is soon forgiven and forgotten. Though it continues, the conversation doesn't get very deep.

Bert slips Mary's glove off of her fingers before she can ball her hand into a fist. The ring catches the light and sparkles like the night sky. "Your ring!" Mrs. Banks says. "It's absolutely beautiful. The most gorgeous thing, I've ever seen."

"Thank you." Mary Poppins smiles sincerely.

Bert smirked and caught his wife's eye. "It's nearly a hundred years old." Mary Poppins stared at him shocked. 'Don't you dare.' Her eyes tell him. Before he can say something else, the grand clock chimes. Bert grinned. "And that's me cue. I must be off, I gotta see a man about buying a new cymbal. For some reason, mine are all dented. Goodbye, guv'na." he shakes Mr. Banks hand and tips his hat towards Mrs. Banks. He smiles at both of the women and leaves. As soon as the door is closed, he starts singing "Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary. No wonder that it's Mary that I love!" and Mary Poppins is very glad Mr. Banks doesn't speak bird or she'd be out of the job before one can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

A small voice at the top of the stairs whines. "He didn't even kiss her." Mary Poppins whirled around and sees the Michael and Jane wide-eyed, both with a hand over Barbara's mouth. John and Annabel are trying to hide behind their older siblings.

"You should be in bed, all of you." the nanny spoke, forcing her voice to remain level.

She's already halfway up the stairs before George Banks responds. "Mary Poppins?!"

Without turning around, she simply looks over her shoulder to say. "I never explain anything." She practically has to push all the children into the nursery before the questions start.

"Bert's your husband?" "Why didn't you tell how long you've been married?" "Does this mean you gotta leave soon?" "Why didn't you say sooner?" "I knew she'd say it tonight, Michael."

"Enough, all of you. I thought I already put you to bed?" She looked from the three youngest to Jane and Michael.

"We weren't tired." Barbara said. "Why didn't you tell us Bert was your husband?"

"Time for bed." Mary Poppins said. She continued ignoring their questions and insisting that they go to bed. Once they were in bed and asleep, Mary Poppins went into her room and sat on her bed with a sigh.

She buried her face in her hands and whispered. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, I have some advice, if you'd be willing to hear it." A voice said from the side of her bed.

"What is it then?" She snapped, and immediately feels bad. She hadn't meant to get angry with him for helping, but it had just been a stressful evening.

"I am guessing you told them, then?" Mary Poppins lifted her head and nodded, knowing now was not the time to interrupt. "And how did they take it?"

"About as well as expected. I haven't been sacked yet, but it is only a matter of time."

"Why is that?"

Mary Poppins frowned. "We lied to them."

"Did you? It isn't as though, they'd asked if you were married to Bert. Speaking of him… where is he?"

"Home. He went to buy a new cymbal. I'm sure he went down to Portobello Road." The woman said.

"And I thought you told him if he didn't want his instruments dented to not strike them against his head." The parrot squawked.

"That is enough of that." She told him. She knew she wouldn't sleep that night, so she didn't even bother. Instead, Mary Poppins spent the night packing. It gave her something useful to do until morning.


End file.
